The Ghost of the Empire
by redlily188
Summary: The ghost of Padme' watches over her family. As well as expain why she died, it also tells the story of Padme helping her family.  Can Padme' help save Anakin and her children, or will the Empire rule forever?
1. The Last Sight

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or planets. They all belong to George Lucas. Most of the scenes are owned by George Lucas, but some of them I've made up. I've also made up the thoughts. Other than that, George owns it all! Yay George! **

**I hope you enjoy this story! RR! :)**

Mustafar.

Padme' looked at the terrible red glowing planet. Made up of nothing but lava that crawled all over the planet for infinity, every once in a while cooling into rock, only to be melted again in a much later time.

_Why would anybody want to go there?_ Padme' wondered. More importantly, how could Anakin even bare to go there?

Anakin.

Thoughts of Padme's encounter with Obi Wan came rushing back to her.

Dark Side. Killing Younglings. Anakin. Sith.

Padme' shook her head as she landed on the platform. No, no. Obi Wan was wrong, mistaken. She would prove that to him. She would get Anakin, and bring him back to Obi Wan. Then they could all laugh and share dinner.

_No you won't laugh,_ a thought in Padme's mind told her, _The Republic has fallen, and Anakin along with it._

No. Anakin was still Anakin. Obi Wan was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Milady," Threepios kind voice said, "Would you like me to come down with you?"

Padme' looked at Threepio and forced a smile, "No, I'll be fine. It's just Anakin."

Right?

Before Padme' stepped out of the ship, she pressed her hand to her stomach. The baby kicked her as if asking her to protect it.

Padme' rubbed her belly, promising that she would. Then Padme' glided down the ship, and saw Anakin's muscular body running towards her. Anakin. He was so handsome, so sweet, so caring for her and the baby. No, he wouldn't have done any of the things Obi Wan said, that she was sure.

But still….she had to double check. Just for the baby.

"Padme' I saw your ship." He greeted lovingly.

"Oh Anakin!" She breathed

Anakin's arms wrapped around her, holding her and his child close to her, "It's alright, your safe now."

Was she, was she really? The Republic, the thing she had served for practically all of her life, the very thing she had lost sleep over, the very thing she worked so hard to save.…was gone. Gone. If Anakin was not in her life, she would have no reason to live.

The baby stirred.

_Sorry_ she thought. _You're my reason to live too._ Padme' would've smiled if the situation wasn't so terrible. Speaking of the situation….

"What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked, a little puzzled.

"I was so worried about you," now for her to find out the truth. "Obi Wan told me terrible things."

Padme' studied Anakin, willing him to say, "Padme', I love you. I did not do any of those things, Obi Wan was mistaken."

But unfortunately for Padme', and for the whole galaxy, Anakin's look darkened. "What things?"

No, no, no, no. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

Padme' swallowed, "He said that you have turned to the dark side….that you killed younglings."

Younglings. Only a few years older than the baby she was carrying. No, Anakin didn't do that.

"Obi Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin growled. As much as Padme' wanted to believe that, she knew it wasn't true. There was too much anger in his reply.

She tried to soothe him, "He cares about us." She would've given him a half smile if his face hadn't turned so furious.

"Us?" He demanded in disbelief.

Padme' hung her head, and the baby began turning, as if it sensed the danger from her husband. _Sssssh_ she thought_ it's only Anakin._

Before Padme' responded, she could feel as if a war was breaking out in her belly. It was as if the baby believed her, and yet it didn't. How was that possible? But that could be dealt with later; right now she needed to help Ani.

"He knows….he wants to help you." The child stirred in her belly recklessly, as if arguing with itself.

"Is Obi Wan going to protect you? He can't…he can't help you. He's not strong enough."

"Anakin! All I want is your love!" It was hard to focus. Everything was chaotic, so chaotic. Nothing made sense. How could The Republic fall, Anakin turn to the dark side, and the baby argue with itself? It was too much to bear. If she could she would die. Right then and there.

But she had other things to think about and as always duty came first. She had a duty as a mother and a wife. She once had a duty as a Senator, but she had obviously failed at that. She would not, however fail again.

"Love won't save you Padme', only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" She asked, with tears flowing. What happened to her wonderful Jedi husband she had devoted herself more to than the Republic? "You are a good person, don't do this!"

Anakin's face changed to hurt, "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful that any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I've done it for you. To protect you."

The fall of the Republic. For her. Padme' didn't miss the irony. Her life's work was destroyed for her. Padme' had only truly loved three things in her life, things that she would give up her life for. The Republic. Anakin. And her baby.

"Come away with me" she pleaded, "help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

This was it, the turning point. The one that would decide all of their fates. It was up to Anakin.

Anakin smiled, but not the smile she was used to. A different smile. She was no longer talking to Anakin, and Padme' knew it.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!"

"I….don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi Wan was right, you've changed!"

"I don't want to here anymore about Obi Wan." He said firmly, cursing his old master, his new enemy. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me too!"

Padme' felt devastated. How could he say that? She loved him so much, but the child turning in her stomach warned her that it was time to go. Now.

"I don't know you anymore! Anakin…" Padme' gasped. When she was younger her friends would say that their heart was breaking because of a recent break up, but Padme' never believed in something such as a 'broken heart' was possible, but that all changed now. Padme' chest felt compressed, and it was getting much, much harder think. Pain soared throughout her whole body, and she could no longer feel happy. Then she said the one thing she never thought would come from her lips.

"You're breaking my heart," there, she had said it, "I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I cannot follow." It was true, even if Padme' wanted to, she wouldn't. She could not let Chancellor, no, Emperor Palpatine ever get near their child.

"Because of Obi Wan?" Anakin asked.

Anakin's face looked hurt, as if he couldn't believe she was saying it. He stilled loved her, despite everything he had done, he still loved her. Padme' knew that he loved her, because he still had good in him. If she could just bring that good back to the surface…

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do!" Padme took a deep breath, and gave him another chance to get out of this…mess. "Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!"

Then the happiest thing that could ever happened then. Anakin's eyes softened, and his good self came bubbling back to the surface. Padme' felt the baby and it seemed to say _I told you so._

Before Padme' could wonder who the baby had told so, Anakin's expression changed. The good part that had been in the process of rising to the surface was thrust back down.

"LIAR!" Anakin screamed.

Padme' turned around and saw Obi Wan standing on her ship, arms on his hips, staring down sadly at the lovers. Oh Obi Wan, why did you have to do this? Why? I had saved him you fool, saved him!

"No!" Padme started, but then was cut off. She had only wanted to say "give me a chance to explain", but there was no hope of that now. Not when the air through her lungs were being choked off.

_No, _she heard the baby say, arguing with itself again, _I told _you _so._ But the words were sad, as if the baby regretted it.

"You're with him! You betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!"

Somehow, maybe with the baby's help, she was able to force out, "No Anakin, I swear, I…."

Obi Wan interrupted her, "Let her go Anakin."

Padme' could no longer focus on anything going on, her lungs cry for air. _No, _Padme' thought, _not my babies._

Babies?

Yes, babies. Even though everything around her was blurred and out of focus, the truth was so clear.

Anakin and she were having twins.

She was finally able to breathe again, but could feel herself falling as everything went black.

She sent a thought to Anakin. She knew he had received it but not listened. But he had received it. That was goo;, it meant that he had stored it deep in his mind, and someday he would hear it. The thought was brief, but full of meaning.

_There's still good in you, that I know. We're having twins Ani, twins! I love you, forever._


	2. The Beginning and the End

A nice soft padding was under me now, unlike the hard platform my body had fell on. My body aches terribly from the fall. Everything was so confusing right now; it is very difficult to think. Even through the haze of everything I am able to feel a familiar presence. It is not Anakin; I would've been able to tell who that was right away. I open my eyes, and see Obi Wan standing above me.

"Obi Wan? Is Anakin alright?" I ask, extremely tired.

He doesn't reply, he just looks terribly sad. I need to think this over...

As Obi Wan pushed my hair back I drift off, and everything becomes much clearer.

Even though I am unconscious I can still think. I can think a lot better now; it is not clear to me why, but I accept it.

So Obi Wan was truly right. Anakin has been seduced by the dark side. Oh Ani.

What could I have done? Why did I wait until the last minute? I could've done so many things to save him. If only I had woke him up before he had is dream, or if I told him about my suspicions of Palpatine. I could have never confessed my love to him, or I could've made him run away with me right after we were married. I should've never brought Palpatine to power, or made Anakin go to Geonosis to save Obi Wan. I could've done so many things differently, but I didn't. Now I can't change it. My poor husband.

I have failed again. I failed the Republic, and I failed my husband. I have only one duty left now, my children. I have to do what is best for the children.

But what is that? Should I allow them to see Anakin? They have a right to see their father….but Palpatine will hurt them. No, they cannot be allowed to see Anakin. Not until they are grown, and can defend and think for themselves.

Anakin….I'm so, so, so sorry. These children belong to you; it is your right as a father to see them. I have failed you Ani, but I will not fail them. Please understand this, please.

So I will give birth to my children and hide.

One of my children moved in my stomach, and I realize that hiding will not work. Anakin will look for me that much is obvious. No, I can't be with my children. They can't have my feel, they need someone else hide their force ability.

So I should live out my term….and put my children up for adoption. It will be terribly painful, but that is how it needs to go.

No, that won't work either. Anakin will come looking for me right away, and Palpatine will encourage it so he can have my children. I would have to ask Obi Wan to deliver them as soon as possible. There, that should work!

If I was awake I'm sure I'd laugh at myself. Do I really think that I can give up my children? Honestly? Oh Padme' you may be strong, but you're not _that _strong.

I have no idea what to do.

My Republic has died, my husband has turned to the dark side, and my children whom I can't bear to let go are not safe with me.

I'm jolted awake, but I don't open my eyes. I can, however, here voices.

"Wrong about the Chosen One, you were." Yoda's backwards talk said.

My eyes flung open. I knew who the Chosen One was…or was supposed to be. Yoda was talking about Anakin. But with who?

My eyes slide everywhere, looking to find Yoda. There he is with…..

Qui Gon?

What?

No, no, no. Qui Gon's dead.

Unless?

"I can't believe I am. How is that possible? His midichlorian count was so high…" Qui Gon replied.

"Perhaps the child the Chosen One is."

"No…I had been so sure when I was alive."

I closed my eyes. So Qui Gon is dead, and yet he was here….

That's it! If I die….my children can be hidden, and I can still watch over them. The situation was so perfect!

Except….

My children would have to live without their mother. And I would have to be without them. Right now I want more than anything to just run away with my children. But I can't. I failed the Republic. I failed Anakin. I will not fail my children. I will not fail at everything I have ever loved.

So I will let myself become one with the force. Perhaps Qui Gon will teach me to communicate with my children. Even if he doesn't I can still watch over them, make sure that they will be safe.

Yes, the plan sounds great.

Except….

Anakin.

My hand grabs the japor necklace he gave me so long ago ,and I slip it off my neck. They will make me change clothes, but I'm going to take what I can of him into the operating room.

Speaking of Anakin….I wonder how he is. Obi Wan had looked sad when I asked him if he was alright…oh no. No, no, no, no. Anakin!

One of many good things about my children is they have made me force sensitive; I remember communicating with Anakin from across Coruscant…. I suppose that was right before he turned. Could I still reach him anyway? I have to try.

My grip tightens on the japor pendant, and I do my best to search for him. I feel a kick in my belly, and I feel terrible.

I'm so sorry my children, but I have to leave. You will be loved, and you will be safe. It is better for me to leave before I get a chance to know you.

Anakin…..Anakin….where are you? How are you? Ana-

Pain.

Where are my legs? My left arm? It's gone, gone! How? Why? Why did every part of my body burn? It was as if somebody had lit me on fire, and finally it has gone out.

Ow, ow, ow, ow! Even though the fire was out, every part of my body burned. My blood oozed out, and everything was hot. When I was younger I had been boiling hot water, and a little of it had splashed on me. My mother had held me, comforted me as I cried. Nobody was here to comfort me now. And this is worse, much, much worse.

All I want is to die. To curl up in a ball and die. Living is no longer desirable now. Too much pain. No, I have to die.

I want to die. I want to die. I want to die.

Why am I here? Why am I in this mess? How did this happen? The last thing I can remember is smiling at Bail Organa…..He had told me something. What was it?

"You're right. Now is not the time. But it will come." He had said.

The time for what? What was I right about? Nothing makes sense.

Republic and Jedi have fallen. Empire and Sith have risen.

Oh. I remember everything now. But why am I feeling this pain?

Anakin! I have connected with him! He feels this….this pain? No, not Ani! A few seconds ago I thought my pain couldn't get any worse, but it has. My heart aches from remembering everything, and it aches for Ani. He is going through this pain. No, he does not deserve this. Not Ani. No, no, no.

_Padme'_.

Anakin. It's Anakin!

Oh Ani.

_Padme'….I'm so sorry. Will you be ok? Did I hurt you?_

I shielded my thoughts from him. He could not know the plan, and he could know that I was going to die. He could not know about the twins. But since I felt his pain will he feel mine? Will he feel the pains of labor? If he does, then he'll assume it's a dream after I'm…gone.

Yes Ani, I'll be just fine. Your force choke did not hurt me.

Other than crush my heart, I add to myself.

_I'm so glad. Padme'…..I hurt._

I know Anakin; I can feel. But I'm here. You're fine, you're ok.

_Where are you?_

There will be time to talk later. Right now just rest.

_I will_.

I feel his thoughts fade away, but the connection is still there. I feel everything he feels. I can feel the rain falling on his burnt skin, burning him like holding a cold ice cube for too long.

I need to return to the twins, block him from reading my mind. He would be able to feel everything, but we will never communicate again. I just had to tell him one more thing. It was one of the last words I had verbally told him.

Anakin, I love you.

He is surprised, and he is not able to understand how I can love him after everything he has done.

I will always love you.

_Padme…I love you too. More than you know._

I didn't reply, but I just blocked my thoughts from him, and started to become conscious. Even though I was not longer asleep the force connection was still there. I felt everything he felt.

But heard nothing of his mind. He hears nothing of mine.

And now….I will myself to die.

It isn't really that hard. After everything I have been through... and everything I feel…. it is no wonder that I am exhausted.

It will be better this way. It has to be.

My plan seems to be working, because I hear the Medical Droid say "Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi Wan's shocked voice blurted.

I'm sorry Obi Wan, so sorry. You lost your both of your best friends in one day. Not to mention all of the other Jedi…

It's getting harder to breathe. So much harder. I'm sorry my dear children, so sorry.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We will have to operate quickly to save the babies."

I am right. My child that I thought I had been carrying is actually _two_ children.

"Babies?" I heard Bail ask. Oh good, Bail had survived. Maybe he could keep the rebellion going. Him and his wife.

His wife. I remember talking to Bail about children once, right after I had found out I was pregnant.

"_Bail….can I ask you something personal?" I asked._

"_Of course m'lady." He assured me with a smile._

"_Have you ever thought of having children?"_

"_My wife and I have always wanted a baby girl. Unfortunately, my wife is unable to conceive. We have, however, talked about adopting a girl. Why the sudden interest?"_

"_I'm just wondering."_

Oh please let one of these babies be a girl. I trust Bail, and know that he would love her.

"She's carrying twins." The medical droid replied.

"Save them we must. They are our last hope." I couldn't help but notice the sadness in Yoda's voice.

One of the babies kicked. Yes, sweetie, you are the hope. You are the new hope.

As they drug me, I can feel a new arm being installed on me. No, not me. Anakin. Anakin.

Suddenly, I feel my own pain.

My eyes open, and I see Obi Wan staring down at me. "You're about to give birth. To your twins."

I wanted to tell him that I knew, but I was already too exhausted. For the good of the galaxy, my life was draining from me. Maybe my children could the fix the Republic that I had ruined.

"Push." The Medical Droid said, and I did.

I've never given birth before, but I have a feeling mine was a lot harder than any normal mother's was. Perhaps it was because it felt as if my skin burned, and it didn't help when I moved it.

I cry out as I push, and so did Anakin. He feels my pain, but he was confused. As my back arched of the table, so did his. Both of our arms flung out, and his hit something….a droid maybe?

I push harder, moving the burned skin, and felt more of my life drain from me. Oh my, this was so hard. Will I be able to get the babies out? Yes, I have to. I will not fail them.

Obi Wan takes my hand and encourages me, "Don't give up Padme'." Even though him touching my burnt hand hurt, his words gave me strength. One. More. Push.

Yes! One of my babies is out. What does it look like? Was it the boy I have wanted so badly, or the girl Anakin so desperately longed for?

"A boy." The medical droid answered my unspoken question.

Obi Wan held him to me, and I slowly reached my hand up, the one that was holding the Japor pendant. Luke should be touched by his father, he needed to be. This way, he would still have love for his father, even when he found out who he really was.

"Luke…" I whispered while the Jabor pendant and my hand glided across his forehead. I would love to stare at him for eternity, but I can tell I'm fading fast. I still have one more child to deliver. Perhaps this would be the one to fulfill Anakin's hope.

"Oh Luke." I whisper.

Getting the child out was even harder this time, I'm so exhausted. So tired. But soon I will rest. Rest for eternity.

The child is out, and my heart quickens to see what the gender is. Oh please let it be a girl, please, for Anakin. Please.

"And a girl." The medical droid said.

A girl. Oh Anakin! You have a girl! I feel things being laid on Anakin, but can't figure out what it is. Anakin had felt the birthing pain, and he is even more confused. Later he will think it was just a dream. Part of me wishes he could know, but for my children's sake he must not.

"Leia." I whisper, staring at the beautiful girl Anakin wanted. I stare at both my children, and squeeze the japor pendant. Somehow, even in this moment we are somehow all together. Sharing our first and only family moment.

The medical droid takes the baby away, and I feel a tear slip away from my eye and roll down my cheek. I'm so sorry Luke and Leia! I want to be with you so bad, I love you so much! But I will not fail you; you will not go into the hands of….Sidious.

"You have twins Padme', hang on. They need you." Obi Wan begged me.

For the barest instant I almost did. I almost started to fight. I was almost selfish, and almost endangered my children's lives. I almost made Darth Sidious be able to find them. I almost ruined my children's lives. I would've too, if I hadn't been flashed to Anakin's eyes, where a mask with red eyes was lowering down.

"I….can't…." I moaned.

I take Obi Wan's hand, and he feels the japor pendant. He looks down surprised, and realizes what it is. Then he looks at me.

"Save your energy." He told me, still trying to encourage me.

Obi Wan. He lost his apprentice. His friend. His brother. I was almost gone now, but before I was leave, there was something Obi Wan had to know. He needed to know that the goodness in Anakin he thought had died along with all his other Jedi friends was still there.

"Obi Wan….there…is good in…him. I know… there is still…"

Luke. Leia. Anakin.

I'm no longer in my body, but watching Obi Wan stare at me, his hand holding mine and the japor pendant.

In the middle of all the chaos threw the galaxy, the death of loved ones, the pleas for help, the sadness of what once was, the bloodshed, the pain, and the start of a new yet horrible Empire, one good thing had happened. I had managed to give birth to Anakin's twins. Although nobody knew these little ones existed; they would someday.

Now that I was one with force; I could hear everything. I heard screams of agony, evil laughter, sighs, sobs, and a raspy breathing that had never been heard before. But here, all was silent. My children slept. They were the best thing that the galaxy could have wished for. A New Hope.


	3. A New Life

Being dead is a lot like being alive, and yet it is also the complete opposite. Now that I'm dead I can't feel any physical pain. I no longer feel Anakin's burnt skin or the pains of labor, but I feel something much, much worse.

Becoming one with the force enables you to feel every emotion of the living. It also magnifies your own. I drop my head because of all the emotions I feel, willing them to go away.

Pain. Suffering. Anger. Fear. Gloom. Evil. Death.

These emotions mainly ruled the balance of the force, causing the afterlife to be filled with a dark mist. I shiver, and feel for more emotions

There are some good ones, but they are barely noticeable. But still….they are there.

Laughter. Life. Joy. Hope.

With the last feeling I look at my two children. Leia is in the other room, but Obi Wan is holding Luke. I hope Luke heard my last words; I hope he can feel that his father is still good.

Hope.

That is the only thing that will get through this terrible mess. Hope.

I look down, and see that I am as thin as I was before I was pregnant, and I'm wearing a blue dress. This surprises me for I have never given a thought to what I'd wear after I died. Maybe I just assumed I wouldn't be wearing anything, but here I am, fully clothed. In blue.

Blue, like Anakin's lightsaber. Blue, like the water. Blue, like Anakin's eyes.

Anakin.

"Padme'?" I hear a familiar voice ask, startled.

I turn around, seeing a great Jedi friend.

"Qui Gon." I say, smiling. It's hard to believe I can smile with all the emotions I feel, but Qui Gon's presence gives me a sense of calm. That's always been the major emotion flowing off of him, calmness. I remember how annoyed I was when I was just a girl, and he was so calm even though he was betting my ship. My smile grows wider as I remember wanting to grab his lightsaber and beat him with it.

"How are you here?"

"Well Qui Gon, I thought you could sense this. I can certainly feel death through the force," I point over at my body, "I'm dead, see?"

Qui Gon smiled, "Just as cheeky as ever I see. No, I didn't mean that. I meant why are you here, here. Non-force sensitive people usually just cross over."

"Into what?" I asked.

"A place of peace. It's where you leave everything behind, and feel nothing but joy. It's called Heaven. Good people usually cross over."

"And if you're not good?"

"You go to hell. Literally."

"I'm surprised I'm not there." I mutter darkly.

"Padme', this isn't your fault. None of it is, don't blame yourself."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

Qui Gon hears my determined voice, and moves on. But I can tell that he won't let this conversation go for good.

"Well, right now it doesn't matter where you are supposed to go. The question is why are you here now?"

I rethink my last moments, from Mustafar until I am here. Qui Gon nods while reading my thoughts, and he is still very confused.

"Well this is different, very different."

"How so?" I ask.

"Padme' you're not supposed to be here."

"Hey-"

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"It seems that because you were force sensitive while you were pregnant you still had some of it clinging to you before you died. And, because you wanted to stay as a selfless act, the One who created everything decided to let you stay." Qui Gon explained, though I have a feeling he wasn't completely sure, and that what he was saying was just a theory.

"So now I can watch over my kids? I noticed you communicating with Yoda….will you teach me how to do that? Please?" I begged.

Qui Gon looked at me sadly, "Even though you are here you are not strong. In fact, you are very weak. I don't know if you will ever be able to communicate with the living. I doubt that they'll ever be able to see you."

"Why am I so weak? Because I was never a Jedi?"

"I don't think that's it. I think that before you can fully communicate, you have to do something."

"And that is?"

"If I knew I would tell you. It seems that you're going to have to figure out by yourself."

"There must be some other way to communicate with them, other than have a face to face conversation?"

"I suppose there is. You can always access the living through their dreams."

"You will teach me." I wasn't stating a question; I was commanding it.

Qui Gon smiled at me, "Still cheeky _and_ in charge."

I was about to make a 'cheeky' reply, but then I felt something call for me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Padme'. Don't listen."

"No," I say "Something…or someone….is calling for me."

"Ignore it Padme'. If you go it will only bring you pain."

It kept calling. It wouldn't stop. I have to go. "I'm sorry Qui Gon." His image fades as I begin to transfer.

I'm on Coruscant. I can see that from my surroundings. But it doesn't feel like Coruscant. It feels dark. It feels terrible.

If there was a center of the dark universe this would be it. This place is so strong with darkness that I feel myself growing weak very quickly. My ghostly figure is fading.

In a corner I see the source of the darkness, the reason why this is the center. Anywhere he goes will be the center. Sidious.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

"Yes, my master."

"Rise Lord Vader." The sithscum commanded.

A platform began to rise, and on it was a black droid.

No, not a droid.

It was suit over a man I once knew well. Anakin.

**NO!**

But it is him, I cannot deny that. I can feel him.

"Where is Padme'? Is she safe? Is she alright?" The deep voice asked. A tear slips down my face. Even with everything he has gone through, even with all the darkness I feel coming off of him, he still cares about me. I'm right, he still has good in him.

"It seems that in your anger…..you have killed her."

If I was alive I'd strangle that peace of scum right now. How _dare_ he say it was Anakin's fault? _How dare he._

The man in the suit broke away from the platform as he said, "I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible!"

More tears roll down my face. The darkness is making me weaker, much, much weaker. What would happen if I let it engulf me?

"It would destroy your whole purpose of sacrificing your life for your children." Qui Gon's voice said as the man in the suit screamed "NOOOOOOO!" and destroyed his surroundings.

Yes, Qui Gon was right. The twins needed me. I will not fail. As I'm fading away I see Sidious smile.

"He's lying!" I shout. The man in the suit didn't hear me. I felt my words bounce off a shell that was so strong I don't think I'll ever be able to get through. I'll never be able to talk to him.

Oh Ani.

We're back in the medical facility, and I turn to Qui Gon. He wraps his arms around me, and lets me cry. It's like I'm a little girl again. This is all so unbearable. How could this have happened? How did I not see this coming? It was obvious that Anakin needed help; he was so confused. I should've asked him more questions; I shouldn't have given up.

"There's nothing you could've done that you didn't do. Don't blame yourself." Qui Gon said, reading my thoughts.

I remember the days we spent together on Naboo, right after we married.

_Anakin was standing in the water, babbling about how much he loved it._

"_There was so little water on Tatooine. When I first saw the large bodies of water here, I couldn't believe it. I thought there was no way this could be possible. I think I was halfway afraid of it." Anakin turned around and smiled at me, as I was lying on a blanket on the shore._

"_Anakin? Afraid of something? I don't believe that." I teased._

"_Well…..I was always afraid it would do something like…..THIS!" He used the force to create a large wave in the usually calm water and thrust all of it up on the shore, soaking me._

"_Anakin! This dress is expensive! You've ruined it!" I yelled in mock horror._

_He gave me an impish grin, "I told you earlier to take that dress off." _

_I tossed back my head and laughed, and then darted into the water. I began climbing on his back, lifting one of my legs over his shoulders._

"_What are you-" I cut him off, dunking him like I had intended to do. _

_My victory was short lived. Before I even had a chance to smile he brought himself above water, and threw me into the water. He held me under for about five seconds and brought me back up. He was laughing until I started coughing._

_I wasn't really hurt, but was trying to get back at him. His face froze until my coughing turned to laughter. _

"_Senator Amidala, don't you ever scare me like that again." He ordered, laughing._

"_Senator Amidala? I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Padme' Skywalker."_

_He grinned at me, and carried me out further into the water._

"That's a nice memory." Qui Gon said softly.

"Memory." I repeated into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He said using the same words as Obi Wan had after he found out who the father was.

The twins.

I can't let myself mourn for Anakin now. There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I have to help my twins.

"That's the spirit! Come on, I'll take you to Obi Wan."

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not feel their presence." Obi Wan said to Bail and Yoda.

"Split up, they should be." Yoda piped in.

Qui Gon had not yet taught me how to communicate with the living, and I think he wasn't sure if I was strong enough. But Leia has to go with Bail, and she will.

I combine all the love I've ever felt which on a pretty high level. I don't know how much everybody else loves their children and husband, but I have a feeling my love is off the charts. I use all that love to help me communicate with Bail.

"Take Leia Bail! You told me you've wanted a daughter. TAKE HER!" I scream.

Qui Gon watches intently, and my heart leaps with joy when a surprised look crosses his face. He has heard me!

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Bail said.

I believe the last part was meant for me. Communicating with his has drained me, just and the dark side had drained me. But I have to tell him one more thing.

"I know she will." I told Bail. As a faint smile played at his lips I can tell he heard me.

I'm so exhausted now; I feel the same way I did before I died. My legs give out on me, but Qui Gon catches me.

"Good job your highness. But perhaps we should do no more talking now." Qui Gon suggested.

"You forget Qui Gon, but I am no longer a Queen."

"That's what you assume."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant, because they started talk about Luke.

"And what of the boy?" Obi Wan asks.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda says.`

"No," I whisper, "Not that dreadful place."

"He has a high midichlorian level. He has to go there." Qui Gon reminded.

Obi Wan interrupted our conversation, "I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda instructed.

Bail left the room while Obi Wan and Yoda started talking. I turned and looked at Qui Gon, but he still held me up.

"You took a great chance there Padme'. It will take days for you to recover."

"He had to take Leia." I say through my teeth.

Qui Gon laughed, "You gave me those death glares a lot when you were fourteen," but then his smile faded, "I'm afraid I have worse news for you."

"Worse," I groan, "How can anything get worse?"

"You can't watch over Luke." He said simply.

Apparently things could get worse. "What?"

"Hold on to me. You're too weak to transport right now. I have to show you something." Qui Gon commands.

My hands grip his arms, and we are back in the medical facility. Qui Gon points to the notes showing me the midichlorian counts on both children.

Leia: 16,576.

Luke:19,999.

"As you can see, Luke's count is too high. That count and your presence combined would make it very easy for the Sith to find Luke. You need to do it for his safety."

I nod, "His count isn't over 20,000. He is not the Chosen One." Anakin is.

"Obi Wan and Yoda couldn't believe it. They had him tested several times before they accepted it. They don't understand how Anakin can still be the Chosen One. Yoda explained it by saying that the Prophecy had been misread."

I shake my head, "They can't believe that there is still good in him. But he _is_ the Chosen One. And there _is _still good in him. You believe that, don't you?" I turn to face Qui Gon.

He shakes his head, "I _was_ sure."

"Was?"

"I can't tell anymore. The darkness has clouded around him. I can't read him anymore, not like I used to."

"I can't either, but I know there is. I know him."

"You probably know him better than anyone." He agreed.

"Even better than the Sith," I said determinedly, "Can I at least see my son once more?"

Qui Gon nods, and takes me to where Luke is. He's sleeping still. He has no idea how much pressure is on his shoulders. Oh Luke.

"I love you baby. I know you heard me say that your father is still good. Don't you forget it," I run my hand over him, even though he can't feel it, "I'm sorry I can't be with you like I will be with Leia. I'm sorry you have to go to that dreadful place. But I've met Owen and Beru, and they're very nice people. You will be loved."

I think back on that day that I met them. I had no idea of the future. That was the day Anakin killed the Sand People. I should've helped him then I suppose. But it's too late. Too late.

"You stay away from Sand People," I continue, " Did you know you got your eyes and hair from your daddy….even if nobody will be able to see that. But you have my face. And I love you, love you so much. People are going to tell you terrible, terrible things about Anakin. I guess he has done all those things, but before that…..he did so many good things. He saved so many lives. He created yours. I'm sure that he's still the Chosen One, and he will end the Emperor's life. But until then, remember these words: Your father and I love you very much."

Obi Wan came in then and grabbed Luke. I watched as he carried my son away off to his new life. I doubt he will remember me, but I hope he remembers my words. _Obi Wan….there…is good in…him. I know… there is still…_

"Luke." I whisper, and turn my gaze to my daughter.


	4. Angel

_Ok before you start reading…..let me explain this chapter….  
The cookie is an Oreo (yes, I was eating an Oreo as I started to write this chapter) Padme' compares Anakin to the Oreo….The dark part (cookie part) surrounds the little strip lightness (the yummy white filling we all love so much) and crushes it in. And as you know, when you bite into a Oreo it gets kind of messy….and then some of white part starts sticking out more or the dark bit is crunched away? Yeah sorry if you don't get it….I confuse myself a lot too. But if you do get it… well then that's good! Enjoy!_

_Also I'd like to remind you the George Lucas owns Star Wars, not me. (Sighs) Even if I wish I did (: But then again, who doesn't?_

It's been three years since the birth of my twins. Three years since I've seen Luke. Three years I've watched over Leia, and Qui Gon has helped me show her myself in her dreams. She thinks I'm some beautiful Angel, just as Anakin did. One time in the dream she asked me if I was an Angel.

It was very painful for me to look at her; she sounded so much like her father.

"_Are you an Angel?" The little boy asked._

"_What?"_

"_An angel," his blue eyes pierced at me, "They live on the moons of Iego….I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They're good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."_

_Beautiful? This boy thinks I'm beautiful? Nobody had ever called me that without my robes on. Here I was, only in a peasant costume._

"Are you an Angel?" Leia had asked.

"Excuse me?" Her words had cut me like a knife.

"You know, and Angel. They're supposed to be beautiful and nice. They only do good."

"Well, I certainly am no Angel. But you fit all of those qualities, so I guess you are."

Qui Gon comes and trains me every night while Leia sleeps, and during the day he goes to train Obi Won. He says Obi Won is going to become one with the force when his time comes.

Right now Leia is having a tea party with her friend Briena. I wish I could join her and play, but she has no idea that I'm here right now. She only sees me in her dreams.

Leia takes a bite of a cookie, and somehow it reminds me of Anakin. It has a dark outer shell, and yet there is white in the inside.

I study the cookie that has a bite taken out of it. Some of the white has peaked out, surfacing over the darkness. All because Leia had bit it.

Maybe that's the solution. Maybe I can save Anakin by getting into his mind, and breaking him. That is what I need to do. It will take many, many years for me learn, but I'm sure it will work. It _has_ too. I will mention the idea to Qui Gon tonight.

My life, or afterlife I guess I should say, has a pretty normal routine. I watch Leia throughout the day, and Qui Gon trains me at night by helping me get into her dreams. Most of my time is spent with Leia. Most.

But when she is with Bail's wife, I do not watch. I must leave her, it's too painful for me to watch. I usually transport myself to Naboo. My destination is the Villa where Anakin and I were married, and there I float in the water. Just as my funeral had intended, I suppose. I didn't go to the funeral, but heard Bail say something about it.

"They carried her along the streets of Theed. It appeared as if she was floating in water. I don't know they did that because they thought her soul has gone to the lakes or what. All I know is the irony of it. Padme' died in water, and Darth Vader was born from flames."

While I sit on the shore, I rethink of the times Anakin and I spent together. I know I shouldn't do it; it just hurts me every time when I have to return back to Leia. But while I'm thinking of it I feel happier and full of love. I'm addicted to it, and there is no use in me trying to stop it.

Leia looks up when her 'mother' comes in. She truly is beautiful, and I can feel how much Leia loves her. I have to go.

Now I am back on the shores next to the Villa. It's so beautiful here….in fact….that's what Anakin had told me once….

"_It's so beautiful here…..but not as beautiful as you." He flashed me a grin that I have come to love so much._

"_You're just flattering me, like everybody else."_

"_Padme', I'm pretty sure everybody else really means it, and it's not just flattery. But they certainly don't mean it is as much as me."_

"_I love the waterfalls here," I say, changing the subject, "I've always just wanted to ride down one of those. But I knew I would get in trouble, and when I was little I got in trouble enough."_

"_Liar!"_

Anakin's only called me a liar twice. Once he did so while teasing me, the other right before squeezing the life out of me. Again, I don't miss the irony. So much of my relationship is built up on irony.

"_No, no. I did get in trouble a lot. You're a Jedi, so look at my face. Then tell me that I'm not lying." _

If only Anakin hadn't been run by his emotions at Mustafar. He could've look into my face then, and saw that I hadn't been lying.

_He looks at my face. "Alright, I see what you mean….so," he began caressing my thigh, "You liked the trouble?"_

"_No, I didn't like the trouble. If I had then I definitely would have dropped down the waterfall."_

"_If you don't like trouble then why did you marry me?"_

_I grin at him, turning my head slightly, "You're cute."_

"_That's all?"_

"_All that I can think of right now."_

_Quicker than you can say "needs to grow some hair, Master Windu does," Anakin is on top of me pinning me to the ground._

"_Well, I guess I'll have to remind you of the other things I'm good at."_

_With a smile he lowered his head, and his lips met mine._

"Were you really the troublesome type? I can't imagine it." A voice that I have grown accustomed to said behind me.

"Stay out of my head Qui Gon. I don't ever get into yours," I say, not opening my eyes, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, troublesome child, if you opened your eyes you would see that it is nightfall, and that you have lost track of time."

I opened my eyes and shot up into a sitting position, something that would've made me dizzy if I was alive. But, as everybody in the galaxy knows, I'm not alive. If I was, then Anakin would be with me right now his arms around me, and we'd be watching our children play in the water.

"I'm sorry Qui Gon." I say sadly, and began to transport back to Alderaan.

**Three Years Later**

They've just told Leia she's adopted. She won't stop crying. My poor baby. My poor, poor baby. They weren't going to tell her this soon, but a silly handmaiden had let her mouth slip.

"No, no, NO! You're my mommy! And you're my daddy! STOP lying!"

"Yes Leia," Bail stroked Leia's hair, "I am your daddy, Just not the one who made you."

"YES **YOU** ARE," she screamed, and then pointed at Bail's wife, "AND I CAME FROM **HER** TUMMY!"

You'd think that I'd be hurt that she had so much difficulty accepting it, but I don't care. All I can feel is her pain, and that's all that matters. Being a mother changes you. A mother would sacrifice her life for her children. Just as I did.

But as I watch my daughter's temper lash out at everyone around her; I can't help but be reminded of Anakin. She has my hair and eyes, but her face and temper belong to her father. I wonder what Luke is like….

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU LIED! YOU BOTH LIED! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" With that she stood up and ran off. Nobody followed her except me.

I followed her down the deep spiral staircase, across the castle, and to the farthest point to the gardens as possible. She flopped down by one of the hedges, and let the tears fall.

"Leia." I whisper.

To my surprise she looks up and says, "Who's there?"

"Leia….can you…you…hear me?"

"Yes. Now tell me. WHO ARE YOU?" She shouted.

"I'm…..the woman from your dreams." I whisper.

"The Angel?"

"As I said before I'm not an Angel."

"I….I don't care. How could they lie to me like that? How COULD they tell me that I didn't belong to them."

"Oh Leia. You still belong to them. You always will."

"So you're agreeing with them. You're saying my mommy didn't born me."

"Of course you came from your mommy. Just not that mommy."

"How can you say that? How!"

"Leia….there is something I need to tell you."

Leia didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was waiting.

"Padme'."

"Qui Gon, shut up. I'm on a roll. She needs to know."

"Not yet. Tell her tonight. Right now you are able to communicate with the living. We need to talk to Anakin."

I stare at my child who is still waiting. She hadn't heard any of the conversation. Qui Gon is blocking her out.

"Do you really think I'll be able to?" I ask quietly.

"With as much love that you've got flowing I think it's a possibility."

"A possibility."

"Your chances are usually 1 to an extravagant number."

"Leia…..I'll tell you later. Tonight."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Padme', go to the Villa." Qui Gon instructed.

"I'll see you soon Leia." I whisper as I fade away.

I'm on the shores of Naboo, and I turn to Qui Gon, "Tell me what to do." I plead.

"You need to gather up all the love you can…..that seems to work best for you. Why don't you think of some happy memories?"

I nod. I must finish thinking about the waterfall story. That is a very happy memory to me, and it reminds me of my mother, father, and sister. That is bound to give me love too.

_Anakin and I lay in the field sweating. _

"_I can't believe we just made love in a field…."_

"_Come on Padme'," Anakin replied huskily, "we've done it before!"_

"_Yes, but that was on a blanket!" I turned to smile at him._

"_Well, just as long as I reminded you why you married me."_

"_Oh yes, now I remember! And there is the fact that I am head over heels in love with you."_

"_Really? Because a couple minutes ago it seemed as if your heels were over your head…."_

_I gave him a playful slap, and start to put my dress back on._

"_Oh Mrs. Skywalker….I wouldn't do that just yet."_

"_And why not?"_

_Anakin flashed me a mischievous grin, "Because I'm going to make your childhood dream come true, and we don't want to ruin _another _dress. It would be what the twelfth?"_

"_Well you don't expect me to just climb up to the waterfalls naked do you?"_

"_Hmmm…I hadn't thought of that," he paused, "Here, wear my Jedi robe."_

_I slipped his robe on while he put on his pants. _

"_Ready Milady?" He asked, offering out his hand._

_I smiled, took it, and together we headed up to the waterfall._

_When we got there I looked down. The drop is a lot farther down than I remember. _

"_You know what? I think my mom was right. This isn't safe….at all. Let's go back and have some adventures in the bedroom." I offered, running my hand up his bare chest._

"_Mhmm….as tempting as that sounds…..we'll have plenty of time to do that later….but as for now…"_

_Anakin wrapped his arm around my waist holding me tightly._

"_Do you feel safe?" He murmured._

_Do I feel safe? Even though we're about to go down riding rushing water….was I really scared? If I had been by myself, yes. But with Anakin's arm wrapped tightly around my waist assuring my safety, I wasn't afraid at all._

_I look up into his eyes, "As long as I'm with you."_

_He grinned, "Then here….we…..GOOOOOO!"_

_It was absolutely exhilarating. My hair flew up, some of it smacking Anakin's face. We were both laughing wildly, and the water sprayed us. The fall- no, adventure- lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed like eternity. It seemed like an eternity….but in a good way. _

_I held my breath when my feet touched the water, and we went down. My feet touch the bottom, and where smooth stones lay. I use my toes to pick one up, and give it to Anakin. He takes it, and kisses me passionately._

_Soon we need air and go back up. We both gasp for air with water dripping down our faces. Anakin cups my face in his hands, where I can feel the stone press against my cheek._

"_Why did you give me this?" He asked._

"_So you can have a wedding ring too."_

"A wedding ring?" Qui Gon asks.

I stroke the japor pendant which came with me into the afterlife. "Yes. We couldn't have wedding rings because our marriage was a secret. He said the japor snippet would be my ring. I gave him that stone so he could have one too."

"Do you know what happened to it?"

I shake my head, "He used to carry it with him all the time. I suppose it burned away in the lava."

_Obi Wan says Anakin died there too. _Qui Gon thought.

"I know. But Obi Wan is wrong."

"I thought you kept out of my head."

"I think you accidently let that one slip."

"You're probably right." He said, smiling.

I looked away from him, and back at the water.

"We used to spend all our time at Naboo here you know. Sometimes we would sleep out here, and look at the stars."

_I laid the blanket down as Anakin shivered._

"_Still not used to the cold? I asked._

"_It's easier with the sun out."_

"_Do you want to go back inside?" _

"_No…..after all, I can use you for warmth."_

_I lie down on the blanket and pat the open space next to me. Anakin flopped down accepting the invitation. We wrap our arms around each other, and snuggle close._

"_Remember when we first left Tatooine? You comforted me from the cold then."_

_I smiled into his chest, "I never would have dreamed that I'd be laying with that little boy now. In fact, I didn't have much hope for anything."_

"_Your planet was under invasion."_

"_It was. But sometimes…..I am grateful for that."_

"_What," Anakin's tone was puzzled, "I thought you love Naboo."_

"_I do. But not as much as I love you. And if that invasion never happened….then I would've never met you."_

_Ani's arms tightened around me, "I guess you'd better say thank you to Nute."_

"_Oh definitely," I said sarcastically, "I should just go up to him and say 'Hey Nute, you've tried to kill me more than once, and you attacked my planet killing hundreds. But thanks for coming into my life.' Yeah, he wouldn't try to kill me again then, now would he."_

_Our laughter rang into the night. In that moment I felt so complete in that moment. Him, with his arms wrapped around me, lying on the soft grass of Naboo, under the stars that also reflected on the lake._

"_I love you Angel."_

"I think you're ready." Qui Gon told me.

I stroke the japor snippet, "I hope your right."


	5. Stone

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please do review this story…..because reviews give me motivation. So please, please, PLEASE review. (:_

_Also, sorry for leaving the last chapter at a cliff hanger. And sorry for making this chapter really depressing. I guess I'm just evil….like Palpatine. Yeah that's right; I'm on the dark side. Just kidding, I'm pro-Yoda._

_Oh and the song? It's called "If I Die Young" By The Band Perry. If you haven't heard it….you should Google it. Or Yahoo it. Or Bing it. Or whatever search engine you prefer. (:_

_I think this is the hardest chapter I've had to right. It seems as if all is lost. So if you do get depressed at the end of this chapter just think 'It all turns out ok. Luke saves Anakin!' I know that, you know that, but poor Padme' doesn't. I think she needs a hug._

_Enjoy!_

We're on a ship called _The Executer_. Not really a place any living person wants to be. But again, I'm not alive.

The darkness is terrible, just as it was six years ago. I don't know if it is as bad though, Palpatine isn't on this ship….but it's still awful.

We're in somebody's chambers….Darth Vader's I assume. I haven't seen him in six years. I haven't seen Luke in six years.

I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I _had _crossed over. If I did then I wouldn't be feeling this pain.

Qui Gon takes my hand, "Padme', you're letting the dark side into your mind. Stop letting it in because your thoughts are not yours right now."

He's right. How could I even think about not watching Leia grow up? She's given me so much joy, and so much laughter. My mind fills with thoughts of her, pushing the darkness away.

"That's better." Qui Gon encouraged.

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

"Wait till he returns. I've been watching him…..he seems to let himself go in when he's alone."

I nod, and we wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Finally the door slides open, and the man I once called my husband walks in. Even if he doesn't look like himself.

"He's still wearing that suit." I mutter.

"Did you expect him not to? He can't live without it."

"Oh….right."

I'm struck with sadness as I hear his raspy breathing, and feel the darkness radiating off of him. I watch him as he steps inside a ball and it starts to close.

"What is he doing?" I ask.

"That's his meditation chamber."

"Anakin hates meditating."

"I know. But here is where he can stop being the big tough guy and relax. I think that's the main reason why he goes in there. It also enables him to breathe without the mask on."

"Do you think he's most vulnerable there?"

"Yes. You should go."

My hand began to shake, but I go into the ball anyways. I'm not prepared for what I see next.

My hand flies to my mouth blocking a gasp. His face is scarred, and he is paler than the moon on the clear night. He has no hair…none of that glorious blonde hair that I used to run my hand through so much. This does not at all look like the handsome husband I once knew.

"Anakin." I whisper.

"Look at his eyes Padme. Remember the love you've saved up. It's the only way for you to be strong enough."

I look at his eyes; they are the same blue as I remember. They may be hardened, but they are still the blue that reminds me of the water falls in Naboo. They also remind me of Luke.

The thought of Luke helps me gather up more love, and I began to prop at his mind shields. After minutes of trying I look at Qui Gon.

"I've searched all around his mind shield…..there is no way for me to get in….."

Qui Gon looked sad, "This would be a lot easier if you did what you need to do."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember after your…ah death… I told you I didn't know if you'd ever be strong enough because you had to do something."

"I remember that."

"Yes well, I've figured what you need to do."

"And that is?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself."

I sighed, "Is there any other way I can communicate with him right now?"

"There is one….I'm surprised he hasn't blocked that threat yet. But I suppose he doesn't know about it."

"What is it?"

"Well….a soul can sometimes put themselves into another body….but if it is occupied by another soul then there is not much time. One of them will have to go."

"I see….and how does one go about doing this?"

"Keep in mind Padme' that you've only got one shot of possessing his body. After this encounter he will most likely bring a shield up there too."

"I understand. Now what do I do?"

"Go to him and relax yourself into him. That is the only way I can explain it. I won't be able to hear behind his shields, so you're going to have to do this on your own."

I nod, and slowly move towards…..Vader. I place my hand on his, and let it sink in. It is a weird feeling…..not like I felt when I was alive.

"That's because what you're feeling is his robotic arm." Qui Gon explained.

"Right."

I moved myself more in even though it hurt. Even with all the love radiating off of me I could feel the darkness tearing it away. Soon I am sharing his body with him. I'm breathing like his is, and I feel everything he feels. It's just like the force connection we had before I died.

I also see all his memories.

Killings. It's terrible. I can't bare it. I can't. I feel sick.

"ANAKIN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" I scream.

Vader's mouth doesn't move, but he now recognizes that I'm here.

"Padme'?"

"Yes! Now don't ask any question….I don't have much time. One of us is going to have to go soon, and it can't be you."

"Padme'…."

"Hush! Let me do the talking….or…thinking. Whoa….is this really how you see," I ask, looking at the red screen in front of me, "Don't answer that. Anakin, how could you kill all those people?"

"I told you this once before. I did it for you. I did _all _of this to save you!"

"Good job." I think sarcastically.

"You're the one that did not join me Padme'. You could've been Empress, and I Emperor. We could've ruled the galaxy! We could've made it perfect. We could've raised our child together. But no. You had to reject me. Well as your punishment you died. And you took our child with you."

He said child. He still hasn't heard the last thought I sent him on Mustafar. I can't feel anything good about him right now….I'm just so….so….angry!

"You killed people I know. You killed people I loved!" I shot at him.

"You killed _our_ love."

"No, I didn't. _You_ did. You did when you decided to join Palpatine."

"To save you!"

"I'm tired of your excuses."

He was really angry now…..I can feel it. The darkness is making everything hurt, and everything blurry. I'm making a mistake. I shouldn't be chastising him; I should be trying to help him! I have to change tactics. But what can I do? He is so angry right now.

"Don't you remember the life we had before you turned? Remember the stone?"

Yes he did remember it…..a thought betrayed him. A thought he didn't want to get through.

The stone is still in his suit. I can feel it pressing against me…him.

"Anakin, I still have the japor snippet."

Unfortunately, using his name was a big mistake.

His thoughts raced, and suddenly I was able to read him all. He is panicking….he can feel his shields lowering. Anybody that wanted to can read his thoughts now. Unfortunately that makes him angry. The darkness I feel coming from him is even worse than Palpatine's. What have I done?

"THAT NAME MEANS **NOTHING** TO ME? DO YOU UNDERSTAND? **NOTHING!** Get out of here, now!"

"No-" My famous last words.

I am blasted out, and very week. Qui Gon captures me and quickly transports us away all the while reading his thoughts.

We are gone from that terrible place, but I don't know where. I'm so weak my vision is blurred.

"Qui Gon….I," I can barely get the words out. It is like my death bed all over again, "I….failed."

I wonder what he must be thinking. I'm too tired to even try to get into his head.

"Rest Padme', rest."

_Anakin and I are playing hide-and-seek. A childish game, but it brings great fun to us. Sometimes I suspect he cheats by using the force though._

_I'm currently looking for him, walking under the tall trees of the Naboo forest. _

"_Anakin….I'm going to find you soon!" _

**If I die young burry me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

_No response. Of course not. I smile, and continue searching._

"_You know….you found me a lot quicker than I found you earlier. I have a feeling you're cheating. In fact, I'm going to use some 'aggressive negotiations' later in the bedroom to make you admit it."_

_I heard his laugh, and I turn in the direction it came from._

**Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll knows I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be  
No it ain't even grey but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well I've had just enough time**

_It's really beautiful here. The sunlight shines through, making little patches of light come in. Leaves crunch under my feet, and I wrap my hand around a tree._

"_Or maybe I'll just interrogate you out here…..it's quite beautiful enough."_

"_We don't have a blanket!" He hollered._

_I keep going the way that his voice was coming from, "So? Last time we didn't need one."_

**If I die young burry me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

_I hear a crack above me, and I look up. Nothing happens. _

_Then._

_A big branch comes dropping down. Before I even have time to scream Anakin knocks me out of the way. He cradles me carefully and lets himself break the fall so I don't get hurt. I hear the crash of the large branch, and just stare at him. I'm on top of him, and we're both breathing hard. I look into his deep blue eyes._

**And I'll be wearing white  
when I come into Your Kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
Well I've never known the loving of man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town  
Who says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed  
By a sharp knife of a short life  
Well I've had just enough time**

_Finally I say, "I didn't realize your hiding place was so close."_

_Anakin begins laughing, and rolls so he's on top of me._

"_That's all you've got to say? No 'Thank you for saving my life'? You're just as bad as Obi Wan! He never thanks me either." He teased._

"_Well," I said reaching back and unzipping my dress, "Let me show you my thanks this way."_

"_No aggressive negotiations?" He asked, and pressed his lips to my neck._

"_Not this time." I whisper, and slide off his shirt._

**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words that I've been singing  
It's funny when you're dead how people start listening**

_I'm lying on his chest now, both of us covered with perspiration. I draw circles on his chest with my finger._

"_Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"_

"_Isn't that what you just did? I mean…I think that's the definition of making love." His chest shakes as he laughs, bouncing me up and down._

"_I'm serious Ani. I love you so, so much. You have no idea how much."_

_He rests his robot arm on my back, "One thing I'll always be certain of- I'll always love you more."_

_I press my face into his chest and shake my head._

**If I die young burry me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really going to need them  
Oh the sharp knife of a short life  
So put on your best boys  
And I'll wear my pearls**

"_I don't think that's possible Ani."_

I open my eyes, and my vision is a little more focused now. It's dark, and we're at Alderaan.

"Leia." I whisper.

"Are you still going to tell her? Are you strong enough?"

"She needs to know Qui Gon."

Qui Gon helps me up, and walks me over to where Leia lays sleeping. I close my eyes, and I'm in her dreams.

I can tell she's been waiting. All she's dreaming about is the creek she enjoys playing at. She looks up when I arrive.

"You have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Leia."

She smiled at me, something she hasn't done all day. I can barely smile back.

"I believe your parents."

"What….how? How can you believe them?" She demanded, tears in her eyes.

I almost told her that I was kidding, and that I didn't believe them. I almost didn't tell her that I'm her real mother. But she has a right to know.

"Because," I look at her and sigh, feeling terrible for my baby, "….Because….I gave birth to you."

"No. YOU'RE LYING! ANGELS DON'T GIVE BIRTH!"

"I told you; I'm not an Angel." Tears were in both of our eyes now.

"You knew all this time and didn't tell me? You didn't tell me that you're my mommy? Why don't you ever come see me? For real?"

"Leia….I'm dead."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME HERE!" She screamed.

I flinched, but made no reply.

"I can't believe I thought you were an Angel. You're a liar! Just like the rest of them!"

Liar….she called me a liar. Anakin called me a liar. I feel nauseas. I never thought I could feel sick in the afterlife.

"Leia, I'm so sor-"

"Get out of here! Now!" She used the same words Anakin had. Her words were as hard as the stone I had given Anakin.

"I love you." I whispered leaving her dreams.

Out of her dreams I gasp and collapse, just as I did when Anakin had choked me. Qui Gon grabs me before I can fall.

"You've used up all of your strength. You're going to have to spend many years in recovery before I can start training you again," he sounds terribly sad, but not as sad as I am, "You will go to the lakes of Naboo, and float there until you regain you're strength. Leia will not let you here anymore.

"I know." I whisper, clinging to his chest.

Qui Gon transports me to Naboo, and I begin walking out to the water. The sun is setting on this planet, just like it had done when Anakin and I had married.

I lie on the water and rest.

"You look like you did at your funeral." Qui Gon whispers.

A tear slips out of my eye ,and I feel his presence fade away. It's going to take many years for me to heal.

This is all my fault. If I had never let Palpatine come to power, or if I had never went to Geonosis, or…

It doesn't matter now. This is all my fault, and I have to face that.

If only I had never been born. The Republic would've survived. Anakin would've never turned. He turned for me. It's my fault.

My husband and daughter never want to see me. I am forbidden to see my son. People say they want to die when they're in pain, but I can't say that. And Qui Gon won't let me cross over.

I have failed. I have failed everybody.

I should just be one of the stones at the bottom of the lake.


	6. Irony

_Thanks again for reading everybody! If you haven't reviewed yet join the light side of the force and make a review! (:_

_Sorry that in the last chapter Leia rejects Padme'. I thought that since in ROTJ Leia doesn't remember very much about her mom Padme' must've stopped entering her dreams when she was young._

_I'm on vacation for the next two days so I probably will be only updating once a day instead of twice. Sorry! I'm sure you all are anxious to get to Episode 4, 5, and 6, but I really like this in between part. This will probably be my last chapter of it though. _

_Disclaimer: Also, the memory Padme' talks about does not belong to me. It belongs to a 48 paged comic story called "Resurrection". And I don't own Star Lucas does. IT'S ALL HIM; HE'S THE GENIUS!_

_Also I have a question for you guys, and you can just answer it in a review if you want. Do you like the idea that Padme' died to save her children or do you like how George made it to be….that she died of a broken heart? And why?_

_For some reason that idea (Broken heart idea) just doesn't make sense to me because Padme' is really strong…even if she didn't seem like it in the last chapter. But would you be? _

_Some of this chapter is going to be third person, because I wanted a conversation between Qui Gon and Obi Wan (and Yoda). This chapter takes place right after Qui Gon left Padme' at Naboo…..and then skips to the future. Enjoy!_

Qui Gon looked at the blob of sand Obi Wan called his home. _At least it isn't as bad as Yoda's, _Qui Gon thought with a smile.

He entered the house where Obi Wan was staring mournfully out the window. Qui Gon cleared his throat.

Obi Wan stood up and bowed, "Master! I didn't sense you."

"That's because you were drowned in your own sorrows. Be mindful of your surroundings Obi Wan."

"Yes, Master." Obi Wan muttered, and ran his hand through his already graying hair. So much stress has already caused him to look old; Obi Wan was way too young to look this old.

"I wish Padme' had the same respect for me as you do. She never calls me Master….she's always very cheeky."

Obi Wan grinned. When he had first found out why Padme' died, and that she was still around had brought great relief to him. His smile faded when he saw how unhappy Qui Gon looked.

"Seems like you need to take your own advice Master. You look terribly sad. What happened?"

Qui Gon sent Padme's memories he had seen from their encounter with Vader, and Obi Wan's hands clutched his heart.

"Six years of training….gone to waste." Qui Gon muttered sadly.

"How long do you think it will take for her to heal?"

"I wish I could say a few months, but I believe it will take years."

Obi Wan shakes his head, and looks off to where the Lars farm rested, "Do you think she would heal faster if we let her see Luke once?"

Qui Gon shook his head, "The mother in her would keep wanting to come back, and we know that will hurt Luke."

"Maybe you could tell her about him."

Qui Gon sat down, "That could be a very good idea….. once again the Padawan has surpassed the Master."

"Anakin did that a lot." The words slipped from Obi Wan's mouth before he could stop them. Qui Gon and Obi Wan sat in gloomy silence for a little while until finally Qui Gon broke it.

"I suppose we'd better continue with your training then."

A few hours later Qui Gon transported back to Naboo, where a very weak Padme' floated on the water.

"Padme," Qui Gon called, "I'm not going to ask you to do anything right now…..I just need you to listen."

No reply.

"I'm going to tell you a little about Luke…..I thought that might boost your feelings."

"Please do." Padme's whisper was softer than the sound of breath, but because Qui Gon was dead his ears worked quite well.

"Every evening Beru and Owen sit out on their porch and watch the twin sun set. Luke enjoys making a sand city. He calls in 'Lukine'. It gets bigger every day…. and Luke often talks about how he's going to build a city like it someday. He says it's going to be the capital of the galaxy."

Qui Gon pauses but Padme' doesn't say anything, so Qui Gon continues.

"He has Anakin's eyes and hair. I'm sure you know that. He also has a sense of wonder….he loves adventure. But his temper and facial structure belong to you. He's extremely nice and caring…..just like you. He's too little to do much of anything yet, but he still helps out whenever he can. Did I mention he is good with his hands…..like Anakin. He has so much of both of you in him."

Padme' still doesn't reply. Qui Gon can hear Yoda calling him from Dagobah, so he says farewell. "I have to go now Padme'….but keep fighting…..for Luke."

Qui Gon is now on Dagobah, a swamp planet. Qui Gon only visits three beings, Obi Wan, Padme', and Yoda. He prefers Padme' because even though she is much harder to train; she's actually on nice planets.

"Finally show up, did you?" Yoda asks.

"I'm sorry Yoda, but I'm afraid I have terrible news."

Qui Gon showed Padme's memories to Yoda just as he did Obi Wan. Yoda's ears lower down, and his expression turns to grief.

"Sad the news you bring me, is."

"It is."

"Heal in time, Padme' will."

"It was very hard to look at her face Yoda. It was twisted with pain, and I had to shut her thoughts out. Should I just let her cross over?"

Yoda shook his head, "Great asset, she may be. Tell, time will."

"I shouldn't have pushed her so hard. We should've waited for another day."

"No. Right choice, you made. Had you let her speak to daughter before, distraught she would have been. Has difficult time accepting, Leia does."

"Just as Anakin did. Leia called her a liar, just as Anakin had done at Mustafar. Padme's been avoiding those memories for a very long time now. She never thinks of the time when Anakin came back to Coruscant after rescuing the Emp-Chancellor then, I guess."

"Wrapped around his finger, Sidious had us all."

"Padme' still blames herself. For all of it. The war, Sidious coming to power, Anakin turning to the dark side."

"From all of us, things could have been done."

"She doesn't believe that. When she was alive she had so many things resting on her shoulders….and she can't seem to shake them off in death."

"Sith, her mentor Palpatine was. Clouded by darkness, her husband was. Surrounded by darkness, she was."

"Do you think she knew….in the back of her mind that something was not right?"

"Sure of it, I am. Spoken of it, if she had, believed her, nobody would have."

"She tried to do something. She started the Rebel alliance that has so threatened the Empire. Even if she doesn't know that."

"Names of who started that, has gone out. Angry, Vader is."

"Will Bail be alright?"

"Forgiven, he has been."

"For now. The Emperor probably will get his revenge though."

"Agree with you, I do."

"Do you really think that the prophecy was misread?"

Yoda shrugged, "What choice, have I? Chosen One, Anakin is not."

"Padme' still believes he is."

"Able to forgive everyone, Padme' is. Herself, she is not."

"It's very ironic."

"Based on irony, our lives are."

"Padme' thinks that a lot too." Qui Gon said with a smile.

"Hope, children of Vader are. Ironic, this is."

I don't know how long I've floated on this river. Minutes. Days. Months. Years. It all seems to run together, but I can feel myself slowly gaining my strength. Slowly.

I've been spending my time rethinking my life, from the earliest memory I can remember. I've also been searching through Anakin's (Darth Vader's?) memories. When he lowered his shield he gave them all to me. Some of them are too horrible for me to even think through. I can't believe all of the things he's done…..He was the "Hero with No Fear'. It seems that he is now the "Murderer with No Mercy".

If it hasn't been for one memory I've found throughout his years of Vader; I would truly believe there is no good. If I had never read that one memory then I would've believed Obi Wan. But to my great relief there was one memory.

_Darth Maul lay on the ground on the verge of death. _

"_What could you hate enough to destroy me?" Darth Maul managed to get out._

"_Myself."_

He hates himself. I can't help but feel glad at this news. Not because he is suffering, but the reason _why _he is suffering. He regrets what he has done, but most of all he regrets what he did to me.

He still loves me. Luke and Leia have me in them….if he loves me then surely he will love them. If I can't save him; I know they can.

Leia…

"Padme'."

"Qui Gon. Have you seen Leia recently?" I don't open my eyes. I haven't opened my eyes since ever sense I began floating.

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"Nine."

So I've been here three years. That's how long Anakin and I were married….. Anakin.

"How is she?"

"She has accepted that she was adopted. I knew that she would do that in time." Qui Gon assures me.

I don't reply.

"She seems to have forgotten about you mostly. All she can remember about her real mother is a 'beautiful sad women.'"

"Nothing about an Angel?"

"Nothing."

Has Anakin forgotten about me too?

"He doesn't allow himself to think of you." Qui Gon answered my unspoken question.

"Will you ever stay out of my head?" I ask, irritated.

"Probably not." He says with a chuckle.

"What about Luke? How is he?"

"He's doing wonderful. Your son is a very hard worker, and he hardly ever complains. I'm sure he'll start complaining when he hits his teenage years. He has made good friends….all in all he's a really good kid."

The ghost of a smile plays at my lips, "Owen and Beru raised him well."

"He also has you in him."

"Qui Gon…..will you do me a favor?"

"It depends on what your request is, Milady."

"Tell…..tell Obi Wan I still believe what I said last time I saw him."

"I will do that."

"She said _what_?" Obi Wan demanded from Qui Gon.

"She said she still believes what she said the last time she saw you." Qui Gon repeated.

"How can she? How can she not realize that Anakin died?"

"I bet she wonders how _you _cannot realize that he still lives."

Obi Wan stoke his grey beard. Three years ago his hair had a little grey, and he was already too young to have any grey then. Now his hair was completely grey. Qui Gon knew that his hair would soon be completely white.

"Whose side are you on exactly, Master?"

"I take no sides."

Obi Wan shot Qui Gon a look of disbelief, "You can't think that he's still good? After _everything _he has done?"

Qui Gon shrugged, "The first day I met him I thought he was the Chosen One. My beliefs have not changed."

"Yoda agrees with me. Why can't you and Padme' see it?"

"We're dead. Maybe we have a better insight than you."

"I know this is disobedient of me Master, but I have to tell you this. Anakin is gone; you are wrong."

"Do you wish it to be that way?"

"No Master! But I have to face reality. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

Qui Gon made no reply, and Obi Wan got to his knees.

"I'm sorry Master. That was uncalled for. Please forgive me."

Qui Gon stared down at his apprentice and softly spoke, "I forgive you my Padawan. Just as you need to forgive yours."

_The sun dried my body, and I heard Sola rustle in the sand next to me._

"_I hate sand," she muttered, "How could you forget to bring the blanket Padme'?"_

"_I'm reallllly sorry Sola!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it Padme'. You're going to have to show how sorry you are, or I'll tell mom." Sola threatened._

_My eyes shot open, and I looked at her, horrified, "Oh please don't Sola! What do you want me to do?"_

"_Tonight you are going to wash this sand from my hair and then braid it. Can you handle that?"_

_I glared at her, "I know how to braid and wash hair."_

"_And yet you can't remember to bring a blanket."_

Sola and I always fought as children; we certainly had a sister rivalry. But as we grew older we would help each other…..as well as fight.

_I yanked another brush stroke through Sola's hair._

"_Hey!" She protested._

"_Maybe you'll think about this next time you steal _my_ guy!"_

_I was helping Sola get ready for her date…..with the guy I had like first._

"_He's not _your_ guy Padme'. Just because you liked him before me doesn't make him yours. Besides, I'm the one who got him to ask me out. And you have to help me get ready…..under mother's orders."_

_I yanked the brush through her hair again, making her cry out in pain, "You only went after him because I liked him. How could you Sola! How could you?"_

_She smiled at me wickedly, "I've always told you that I'd be the better sister Padme'. This is your proof."_

_She left the room, and I watched her go. Someday I'll show you older sister. Someday I'll marry the most handsomest, famous man in the galaxy. You'll be jealous with rage, but I'll have him. You will pay for this._

I did end up with the most handsomest, famous man in the galaxy. But I never even got to tell Sola. I wouldn't have told her out of revenge then, because Sola and I got along a lot better in our later years. I wish I could've told her, but I couldn't.

_It's been three months since I've seen Anakin. I miss him so much. I sit on Sola's balcony, for I am staying with her for the week. Tears slide down my cheek._

"_Are you alright Padme'? You've seemed so different since you've came….as if you're longing for something…"_

_Sola sits next to me. I look at her, and she wipes away my tears._

"_Sola…..I am longing for something. Well….it's actually more of a someone. But I can't say anything….it's not safe. Not safe at all. I wish I could tell you….but if anybody found out…."_

_Sola lay a comforting arm around me, "Ssssh little sister. Say no more. I understand._

Sometimes I wonder what Sola is doing now. But I can't visit her….I have to gather up my strength…..for my children.

There will be a day when my children meet, and I have to be strong enough to see it.


	7. Love

"_It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known." _–Sidney Carton (Charles Dickens) _A Tale of Two Cities_

I've been floating here for a while. Qui Gon visits me every once in a while….but other than that I've been completely alone.

I've rethought all of my life memories up until Anakin and Obi Wan become my protectors against the Assassin. I told Master Windu that Count Dooku was behind those attacks. Maybe if he had listened he would still be alive today.

Maybe if I'd been able to save Anakin Windu would still be alive today.

"_Anakin, when are you going to take this blind fold off of me?" I ask._

"_Not until we get there."_

"_And there is….?" I try to get him to tell me what he has in store._

_Anakin chuckled, "Nice try Padme'. I'm a Jedi, remember? You won't be able to trick me."_

_I sigh and lean against the seat, waiting for Anakin to arrive where my surprise was._

_Not much later the vehicle stops, "Are we there?" _

"_Yes, but keep the blind fold on. I'm going to help you out."_

_I feel Anakin leave the vehicle, and soon my door opens. Anakin lifts me out and steadies me when my feet touch the ground. _

"_Alright," I feel the blind fold loosen behind my head, "What do you think?"_

_I'm looking a boat rental place._

"_We're…..going on the boat?"_

_Anakin smiled and looked at me, "For the day."_

"_Anakin!" I let out, and wrap my arms around him._

"_I guess that means-_

The water shuffles under me, and I feel a disturbance in the Force.

Leia is close to Anakin (Darth Vader?)

Oh no.

How could this have happened?

I should've been watching.

This is all my fault.

What if he recognizes her? Will all of my hard work fail? Have I failed again? I have to find out, and I have to protect Leia.

I open my eyes for the first time in a long time, and transport to where I sense…..Anakin.

He looks the same as I last saw him. His breathing still strikes fear in all of those around him, and the darkness surrounding him is stronger than ever. My hearts aches to see him this way. What has happened to the handsome caring man I once knew? Is he still there under that suit?

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans! And bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!" Anakin commanded.

Plans? What plans? I peak in one of the storm troopers minds. He wants the plans for the Death Star. Apparently Leia has them.

I wait with Anakin for our child. Soon she is carried back unconscious. "Oh Leia." I whisper

She is beautiful. Qui Gon was right. She does have my eyes and hair, but the rest of her face belongs to father. It's so much more noticeable now than when she was younger. Anakin does not seem to recognize her. I look out one of the windows, and see a planet I never thought I'd see again.

Tatooine.

Luke.

If I wasn't this close the thought wouldn't even cross my mind of going there. But I'm so close…..how can I give up this chance?

I look at Leia. She is alive, and she will stay that way. The Empire needs information from her.

"I will return soon, sweet girl. But first….I need to save your brother," I glance at Vader, "He doesn't seem to recognize you. I'm not sure it that is good or bad. Stay strong and stubborn. Show them that you are your mother's daughter…..even if they don't know that you are."

I transport down to Tatooine to the Lars farm. I do not sense Luke….only Owen and Beru.

"Padme'."

Sithcrap. I've been caught, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

I turn around slowly to look at Qui Gon, "Anakin met Leia. I sensed it. And…..we happened to be so close…." 

"Luke is out right now."

"I know," I say softly, "I can feel it."

"Why don't we go wait at Obi Wan's?

I stiffen. I haven't seen Obi Wan since I died, and I don't think he'll be too pleased to be marking my presence around Luke.

"You'll be surprised what Obi Wan thinks. I'm glad to see you got your strength back."

I smiled at him, "It only took what….ten years?"

"Your guess is pretty accurate. Now come, we need to go to Obi Wan."

I transport into Obi Wan's home, but only see an old man sitting down. Funny….his presence seems a lot like….

"Obi Wan?" I ask.

"I've changed, haven't I? You however are as beautiful as always." The old man said.

"I guess you don't age in death. But it seems to me that you've aged much too quickly." I reply.

"Look like an old man, don't I? I certainly feel as old as Master Yoda."

"Call him old, you should not. Hit you with his cane, he will." I said with my best imitation of Yoda.

Obi Wan smiled and it seemed like something he hasn't done in a long time, "It's great to see an old friend again."

"Even if you're old friend is a ghost and not suppose to be here?"

"What _does_ bring you here?"

"Anakin has found Leia. He doesn't recognize her as his daughter….but he knows she's a Rebel."

Obi Wan stroked his beard, "That _is_ a situation. I think you'd better watch over her."

My hands began to shake, "Will…..I get to see Luke?"

"Oh yes Padme'. I've decided that it is time for Luke to leave this planet. Can you wait for tomorrow?"

I nod and transport back into space. Back to where my husband and daughter are together.

I appear on a scene in which Leia is boldly looking her father in the face, "Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted section. Several transmissions were beamed to _this _ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

Leia gave him a deadly look, and for a second I thought she was going to spit on him. I can't believe Anakin does not recognize that look Leia is giving him; it is a look I have been given to many people. He must really be in so much with hate that he can't recognize his own daughter. Anakin is still in there….but right now I am looking at Darth Vader.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!" Leia protested.

I can't see his expression, nor read his thoughts. His are the only ones I can't read. "You're part of a rebel alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

They march Leia down a long hallway, and I follow. I spare one last glace at my husband. Leia is thrown into prison quarters, where she sits down and stares at the wall.

She does not let a tear fall or an emotion cross her face. I only hear one thought that keeps repeating over and over into her mind. _I have saved the plans. I have saved the plans. I have saved the plans._

She won't allow herself to think anything else, and soon she pulls up a shield around her mind. Because I am dead I can hear a faint whisper. She is still thinking the same thing.

I wish I could allow myself a chance in Anakin's/Vader's head. But he has walls so hard I'm sure the Emperor can't even read them. I don't know if that is his intention or not.

"Everything will be ok Leia. I will make Obi Wan rescue you, and I will soon see your brother. Don't worry." Leia can't hear me, and she doesn't see me either. I would try and make myself known, but I have a feeling I'll need my strength for later.

Soon Leia falls asleep, and I watch her. Earlier her face was motionless, but now it is peaceful. I smile and watch my little girl sleep. She is probably around nineteen; the age Anakin was when I first met him.

Soon the door opens, and Darth Vader sits down. Leia wakes up, and smoothes her dress.

"Where is the location of the Rebel base?" Vader demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me where the Rebel base is located. If you don't you will suffer."

Leia looks Vader straight in the eyes, "I guess I will have to suffer for something I do not know."

What a lovely father daughter moment.

"Senator Organa. Tell me where the base is located."

"Tell him not until he tells you what his real name is," I mutter, feeling quite annoyed with Anakin.

"Not until you tell me what your real name is." I whip my head up at what my daughter said. Had she somehow heard me? Leia looks puzzled at what she said, and Anakin didn't say anything.

Time dragged on, and the only noise was Anakin's raspy breathing. Finally he broke the silence.

"What did you say?"

Leia glanced down at her hands that were folded on her lap, "I don't know."

The conversation stopped for a few minutes until Anakin broke it again, "Tell me the location of the Rebel base."

"I told you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then perhaps I shall get something that will ah….refresh your memory."

If I had any blood it would have run cold right then.

"No Anakin," I whisper, "Don't."

But of course he can't hear me. As the door slides shut I look at Leia, who has no idea what is in store for her. I can't let Anakin do this to her. I can't let her feel any pain.

I remember when I had entered Anakin's body. Perhaps I could do that to Leia….and block her mind from the pain. After all, _I_ have no idea where the Rebel base is.

The door slides open, and Vader walks in with the circular torture device. Force, please let me feel the pain for Leia. Please let me take it away from my daughter.

I lay myself down into Leia, and I'm in her body. Thank the Force!

_Huh? What's going on? Why is everything fading? _Leia thinks. She fades to the back of my (her) head, and speaks no more. I shield her mind from the pains. The needle comes close to my (her) arm.

"Now, tell me. Are you sure you don't know where the Rebel base is?"

I lift an eyebrow, but then lower it back down. I don't know if Leia ever raises her eyebrows, and Anakin always made fun of me for raising my eyebrows.

"I don't have any idea where the Rebel bases are." I say coolly. Well, I suppose Leia is saying it actually.

"I will give you one last chance. Tell me where the Rebel base is."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you giving me one last chance?" Dang it Padme', you are letting your emotions get the best of you. Be the politician you need to be.

Anakin uses the force to switch on the torturing device. I would beg Anakin to see his wrong, but a young Rebel will not affect him. I have to be the politician I used to be. I have to be strong. For Leia.

The needle pokes into my arm, and I squeeze my (Leia's) eyes shut. A burning sensation flows through my (Leia's) veins.

The pain really isn't that bad….after all, I've given birth while feeling Anakin's pain. Suddenly I feel something dark probing at my brain. And then I realize it. The pain isn't going to be just physical, it will be mental.

_Suddenly I can't breathe….as if an invisible hand is closing around my throat. But that doesn't hurt me as much as the expression of pain, hatred, and betrayal. _

_Only one thing could hurt me worse._

_It was the fact that Anakin was the reason I can't breathe. He's _choking _me. Oh please no! Not him, anybody but him. Not the man I love. It can't be._

"No!" I (Leia) shouts.

"Had enough?"

My (Leia's) face has beads of sweat on it, but I speak through gritted teeth, "I don't know where the base is."

I sware I just heard a familiar sigh coming from Anakin. I (Leia) look at him.

"You're tired of this, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Tired of having to hurt people."

Anakin stares at me (Leia) for a moment. The air stops coming to my (Leia's) lungs.

No, not again. Please not again.

I feel my (Leia's) body slouch, and I (Leia) stare at Anakin.

"No." I whisper. Suddenly I am able to breathe again, and a thought escapes from Vader's mind.

_Padme'?_

I (Leia) just lay staring at him, before he leaves he glances back at me (Leia) one more time. His breathing is terribly frightening.

"You will regret not telling me where the Rebel base is."

I close my (Leia's) eyes, and begin to leave her body. I leave hearing one thought from her. _Why did that not hurt?_

I smile and look at my daughter. She feels the aftermath of the pain, but she'll be ok. She'll be just fine. I sit down next to her, and wrap my arms around her even though she can't tell.

But now that the memory has been opened; I can't help but relive it.

I rethink the whole Mustafar scene in my head feeling even more pain. How could Anakin have choked me? I thought he loved me?

The look on his face. He was in pain; he thought I had betrayed him. He does love me. But unfortunately Palpatine used that love and twisted his mind. Now my dear husband is completely confused.

Leia strokes the point where the needle had punctured her skin. Her face is pale.

"Leia, I'm so sorry. You should have had a life in which you were raised on the banks of Naboo….where your father would toss you around in the water. You and Luke should be best friends….but instead you don't even know each other."

"Why did you do that?" Qui Gon asks. It's starting to annoy me when he shows up unexpectedly.

"Do what?"

"Take the pain?"

I turn and smile at him, "I think it's time you, Obi Wan, and I had a little chat."

We're back at Obi Wan's, and I look both of them. Qui Gon flashes the memories of what I just did for my daughter.

"Why Padme'? Why put yourself through so much pain?" Obi Wan asks curiously.

"Obi Wan. I've had many years to think. Our whole life is a puzzle, with so many pieces it's hard to finish the puzzle. Especially when there is a missing piece. But I believe I have found it."

"Oh?"

"The reason I died was because I love my children. I sacrificed my life for them. I've stayed away from Luke because of love. You joined the Jedi order to protect others, because of love. Anakin and I married because of love."

"So you're saying love is the answer? Padme' I've seen love make people do terrible things."

I nod, "That's true. Because of love, Anakin turned to the dark side."

"So there goes your only solution. If love turned him, it can't possibly bring him back."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Perhaps….Anakin will come back because of love."

"Padme' everybody else believes Anakin is gone. Why can't you."

I smile at Obi Wan, "Because of love."

**Coming soon**

**More lives are lost**

**The hermit exposes a truth**

**A mother is reunited with her son**

**A woman is reunited with an old acquaintance **


	8. Another Remembrance

_I will let Yoda do the disclaimer._

_Yoda: Belong to George Lucas, this script does. Accomplish something this great, Redlily188 never will._

_Yoda!_

_Yoda: True, it is. Deny it, you can't._

_I suppose you're right._

_Yoda: Always right, I am._

Something is wrong.

Luke is in trouble.

"I'll be back soon Leia." I tell my daughter, and transport where I sense my son.

I'm on the dry sandy planet, and watch as a boy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes stare through binoculars. Suddenly a Tusken Raider pops up and knocks him out.

"No!" I scream. I know all too well what a Tusken Raider can do. So does Luke's grandmother who is lying in her grave.

I quickly go to Obi Wan's house, "Obi Wan! Quick! Luke is in trouble!"

Obi Wan quickly stands up and heads off. Luckily Luke isn't far, and just the figure of Obi Wan scarsthem away.

Obi Wan stepped by my unconscious son, and bent down to check his pulse.

_A warm hand pressed against me as if checking my pulse. _

That memory is from Mustafar. I smiled at Obi Wan. He's always been very caring.

"Artoo has a message for you." Qui Gon says.

Obi Wan turns around and looks at Artoo, "Hello there! Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo recognizes Obi Wan, and rolls over to him. Artoo beeps asking if Luke is ok.

"Oh don't worry. He'll be alright." Obi Wan reassured.

Luke stirs and slowly opens his eyes. I smile. His eyes are Anakin's….just as I remember from his birth. His hair is blonde and long but not as shaggy. Anakin was never able to tame his hair once it grew out. His form his built small like me. Like Leia, he has both of his parents in him.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be in one piece." Obi Wan told Luke, glancing up at me once as if saying 'good job'.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Luke asks.

I laugh, "Ben?"

Luke continues, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly," Obi Wan says. I can tell that he is using his carefree voice in front of Luke, but I know better, "Tell me, young Luke, what bring you out this far?"

Luke points at Artoo, "Oh this little droid! I think he's been searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."

My smile widens. Artoo was always more loyal than any droid I know. But he won't be finding his master here.

"He claims to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know him?" Luke questions.

"Obi Wan Kenobi….Obi Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time….a long time." Obi Wan stares of into the distance, and I can see in his eyes that he is reliving Order 66. A shiver runs up my spine.

"I think my uncle knows him….he said he was dead."

Obi Wan looks startled, "Oh he's not dead," Obi Wan looks at Qui Gon and I, "Not yet."

"You know him?" My son asks hopefully.

"Well of course I know him!" Obi Wan says with a laugh, "He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi Wan since, oh, before you were born."

"Before I died." I whisper. Qui Gon rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Well then, does this droid belong to you?"

Obi Wan looked at Anakin's droid, "Don't seem to remember owning a droid," He muttered, "Very interesting."

I hear a terrible noise coming from the Tusken Raiders. I want Luke out of here, now.

To my relief Obi Wan takes Luke away, "I think we better get indoors. The sand people are easily startled, but they will soon be back. And in greater numbers."

Obi Wan and Luke retrieve C-3PO who seems to have been injured by the Tusken Raiders. I watch my son who I haven't seen in a long time.

Looking at him I feel the same longing I feel whenever I see Leia. If only they had grown up knowing both of their parents in a Republic where the name 'Palpatine' was never uttered.

Our party consisting of two droids, two ghosts, an old Jedi, and the son of Darth Vader/The Chosen One make our way to Obi Wan's home.

"We have a nice little group, don't we Qui Gon?" I say with a smile.

"Two of us don't exist." Qui Gon grins back at me.

"Does he remind you of Anakin?"

"Very much so. But he also reminds me of his mother."

"How so?"

"You should've seen him talking to his uncle. Very cheeky."

My laughter bounces off the canyon walls. I haven't laughed in a long time….before I gave birth to the twins.

Luke's head pops up, "Did you hear that?"

Obi Wan spares a glance at me, "Hear what?"

"Nothing I guess."

Obi Wan turns his head away, but I can see he has a very large grin on his face.

"Now Obi Wan….you don't think I'm cheeky do you?"

Obi Wan shakes his head no, but Luke doesn't see this.

"You're lying. I can tell it! I haven't been this hurt since somebody saw my outline of pregnancy and asked if I was fat. I thought there was a difference."

Obi Wan's grin gets bigger, and Qui Gon looks at me, "You're in a better mood than you have been in a long time."

He was right….for some reason I've felt cheery ever since I Luke regained consciousness.

"Luke has an optimistic vibe coming off of him," I pass Qui Gon a grin, "I suppose you were right about raising him on Tatooine Obi Wan."

"Told you." Obi Wan mutters.

"What's that?" Luke asks, distracted.

"Nothing….nothing."

Soon the speeder pulls up to Obi Wan's home, and we all go inside. As Luke fixes C3PO I study Luke. His cheekbones and facial structures certainly belong to me, but I think I see a bit of Shmi in him. I must visit her grave before I leave this planet.

"Tell me, Luke. Do you know about your father's service in the Clone Wars?"

I raise am eyebrow, interested in knowing what Luke knows about his father.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a space fighter."

I scoff and shake my head.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed and not gotten involved."

I look at Qui Gon. Would things have been better if Anakin had stayed? No, it wouldn't have. I never would've had my children or met the love of my life.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asks, shocked.

"Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight. The same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

I wish you had too, Luke.

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me….."

Obi Wan stood up and walked over to an old chest. He opens it, and digs out something, something very familiar. Something that was once placed in my hands. Anakin gave it to me, right before the attack on the Senate during the Clone Wars.

"I have something for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it."

Owen, you old toad. Did you let Luke have _anything _from his parents? You couldn't have even spared him a memory?

"He feared you might follow old Obi Wan on some damned fool idealistic crusade like your father did." I have a feeling Obi Wan was saying that for my benefit.

'Oh.' I mouth at Obi Wan.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." C3PO interrupts.

"Sure, go ahead." Luke says. I find it funny that the droids that once belonged to Anakin and I now belong in Luke's care. Ironic, isn't it?

Obi Wan gave Luke Anakin's lightsaber. Luke's fingers curled around it just as Anakin's fingers had done so many times.

"What is it?" Luke asks in awe.

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

"Hey!" I am offended that Obi Wan is making fun of my favorite weapon, "If I was able to I would get a blaster and shoot your head off for that remark."

Obi Wan tried not to laugh as Luke activated the lightsaber. He swung it around a few times.

"Careful Luke." I mutter. I know the damage a lightsaber can do.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized day. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times…before the Empire." Obi Wan looked at me as he told Luke these things. He knew that most of my life had been dedicated to what I guess is now called the 'Old Republic'.

The lightsaber was deactivated. "How did my father die?" Luke asks.

I turn away. "What makes you assume he's dead?" I ask to Luke even if he can't hear me.

Obi Wan glances at me, "What are you going to tell him Obi Wan? Not the truth surely?" I ask.

Obi Wan's eyes meet Luke's once again, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father."

"No Obi Wan. He only covered him up, but Luke's father is still alive." I interrupt.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force."

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives the Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

Artoo beeped getting Obi Wan's attention. Obi Wan stood up, and walked over to Artoo. "Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you came from."

Obi Wan began fiddling with Obi Wan as Luke explained, "I saw part of the message he was-"

Artoo's hologram projector showed my daughter. So Anakin is after Artoo? Funny how he once owned this droid. "I seem to have found it."

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in this struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this Artoo unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

A smile forms at my lips at my daughters last words. When she was first born Obi Wan had called her and Luke the hopes. Now _he _was her 'only hope'.

"That's Leia." I inform Obi Wan. He pulls at his beard in response.

"Who is she?"

"She is Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan, an Imperial Senator and, unbeknownst the Empire, a leader of the Rebel Alliance. She's grown into a remarkable young woman."

"She's also your sister, and Lord Vader's daughter. Unbeknownst to you too." I say.

"Padme'," Qui Gon scolds, "You'd better keep your mouth shut. Luke is very force sensitive. What if he is somehow able to see you?"

"Get a haircut." Is all I reply.

Obi Wan smiled and rolled his eyes at us before turning back to Luke, "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

My son moved towards the door, "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan! I've got to get home. It's late; I'm in for it as it is."

I look at Qui Gon, "That part of him didn't come from Anakin."

"Duty always comes first." Qui Gon repeats. I had told him that ages ago when I was only fourteen, and we were about to take Naboo back from the Trade Federation.

"I need your help Luke," Obi Wan pleads, "She needs your help. I'm getting to old for this sort of thing."

"Obi Wan! Master Yoda would be very disappointed in you! After all, how old is he? And he can still kick butt." Qui Gon shoots me and amused glance.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire….I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here!"

"That's your uncle talking."

A worried expression crosses Luke's face, "Oh, boy, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn the ways of the Force Luke."

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"Don't push him, my apprentice." Qui Gon warns.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Obi Wan says reluctantly.

Qui Gon and I follow the speeder until they stop at the remains of a Jawa sandcralwer. After studying the scene Luke says, "It looks like the Sand People did this, all right. Look there's gaffi sticks, bantha tracks. It's just I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

After Obi Wan explains that stormtroopers did this damage and why a dark look crosses over Luke's face, "If they traced the robots here….they may have learned who they sold them to, and that would lead them back….home!"

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Obi Wan calls.

"Oh no." I whisper as Luke heads for home.

"Pain and suffering lead to the dark side." Qui Gon says.

I look at him. "I know that all too well Qui Gon, all too well."

We later transport back to the Lars homestead. Tears roll down Luke's face. This was the only family he has ever known.

"I'm so sorry Luke." My voice barely comes out.

Luke goes back to Obi Wan. "There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

"The Force works in mysterious ways." I hear Qui Gon mention.

I shove some of the love I feel for Luke over to him, and he is immediately comforted. He turns to Obi Wan, "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Oh Luke. You are your father's son. As Luke, Obi Wan, C3PO, and Artoo speed off, Qui Gon looks at me.

"Are you coming?"

I smile at him, "There's somebody I need to visit first."

I turn and head to Anakin's mother's grave. It is so close I don't even bother to transport. When I reach her grave I fall to my knees.

"Shmi, I assume you have crossed over. You know as well as I do that there is still good in your son. I hope you are proud of your grandchildren….because I am. I believe I have failed you, Shmi. I should've helped Anakin; I should've seen it coming. I'm so sorry. But I promise you this…..Anakin will return to us. I know how much you love him….because I experience that love with my two children. You raised a wonderful loving man, and I know he is still there."

I sit by the grave a little longer until I hear a voice that I haven't heard since I was fourteen, "You're right. He loves you, and you love him. That is all that matters."

"Shmi?" I ask.

No reply.

"Shmi?"

"Getting in touch with the crossed over are we my little dead friend?"

I look at Qui Gon, "Are you making fun of me?"

Qui Gon strokes his fingers through his long hair, "That's what you get for telling me to get a haircut. Do you know how much I prided myself on my hair when I was alive?"

I laugh, and we transport to a little catina where Luke and Obi Wan are. It is a dreary place; my gaze searches the whole room until my eyes rest on somebody familiar.

The shaggy brown hair and brown eyes…I know who this is. Could it really be him? I ask out loud his name:

"Han? Han Solo?"

**Coming Soon**

**Brother and sister meet**

**The Death Star shows its true power**

**An apprentice must battle his old master**


	9. Space

_Like what I through in the last chapter? You're probably thinking "WHAT THE HECK! WHEN DID PADME' MEET HAN?"_

_Well let me explain my reasoning for this all: In ROTS right after Obi Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine (curse his name) crash land they show this big thing where a bunch of ships are. At the bottom you can see the MILLENNIUM FALCON! George Lucas confirmed that it was indeed the ship (:_

_I also read somewhere that they were going to put a young Han in ROTS but they decided to cut it. (Disappointing, I know.) So that's what got this idea started. The next memory that Padme' will be thinking of takes place right before the scene in ROTS when Padme' tells Anakin she is pregnant._

_Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to review!_

Is it really him? I haven't seen him since he was a little boy! Small galaxy I guess.

_My feet shuffle along the walkways of Coruscant. I glance up at the sky, and see all the destruction going on. Oh Force, please let Anakin be alright. Please let my baby's father be alright._

_I go into an alley where nobody is so I can freely rest my hand on my stomach. "I'm sure your father is alright little one. Don't be afraid."_

_Suddenly a young boy about ten comes running into an alley, "Please miss," He hollers jumping behind a bunch of dumpsters, "Don't tell them you saw me!"_

_Soon a scary looking creature walks into the alley way and looks nervous when he sees me, "You haven't uh, seen a piece of dirt bag human kid have you?"_

"_Umm…" _

"_Damned sack of scum stole my sandwich. He's gonna be a hangin' by his toes for a week." The creature continued with many more terrible words that even Anakin would have never heard of._

"_I have not seen a kid…..I'm sorry."_

_The creature grunted and left. Not so long after the boy jumped out from his hiding place, and spit in the direction that the creature had walked away from._

"_Gee, that was a close one!" The boy said._

"_That's a cruel punishment for just stealing a sandwich."_

_The boy takes a bite of the sandwich that caused all this commotion and shrugged, "I don't think it was about the sandwich that pissed him off. I think he's mad because he got bested by me!"_

_I smile and ask, "What is your name?"_

"_Han, Han Solo at your service." His dirty hand shakes my smooth clean one, but I don't mind. Anakin and I have touched in lot more places, and he was certainly a lot grubbier._

"_Nice to meet you Han. What are you doing here on Coruscant?"_

_He certainly looked like he wasn't one that had a home, "Well the people I er….work with are stopping to get some….goods. I've just got back from the main airport. You will not believe what happened there!"_

"_Pray tell me." I say, hoping to out more about Anakin._

"_Well you know that big battle going on in space- yeah well apparently the only way the Jedi could bring the Chancellor dude back down is bringing back the whole space station! But the challenge was half of the ship burned off!"_

_I gasp, "Are they ok?"_

"_Yeah, yeah! They landed easily…..people were saying it a drastic landing. It looked like more of a barely controlled crash if you ask me. But the Jedi and the Chancellor are just fine. Have you seen had old that Chancellor is? I'm surprised he didn't die of a heart attack in the landing."_

_A smile spreads over my lips, "Do you know where they are going now?"_

_Han's eyebrows furrow over his brown eyes, "To the Senate building I think….Hey! You've got a kid in there!"_

_I had accidently turned the wrong way when he was telling me about the Senate building, and so the robes covering my pregnancy flattened against my bulging belly. I'm not worried that Han knows; he's just a kid and has no idea who I am._

"_That's right." I say cheerily._

"_Wow! You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I saw this pretty cool ship there….a Corellian freighter….it's kinda round...I don't know how to describe it, but I heard them say that she'll make point five past light speed! Someday I'm gonna have enough money to buy that ship….and your kid will know my name! I'll be the most famous pilot ever!"_

"_Well," I say pulling out a pouch that contains more money than Han has probably ever gained in his life, "I shall make a donation in hope that you will one day get your ship."_

_Han's eyes grow wide, "Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, now run along. And don't be stealing anymore sandwiches."_

"_You got it miss!"_

_Han ran off, but stopped at the end of the alley way and turned around, "Thank you miss." I have a feeling that is the first time he has ever used the words 'thank you'._

"_You're welcome, Han Solo."_

_My child kicks my stomach, and I head for the Senate building._

The once boy was sitting next to a Wookie. "Obi Wan," I say, "That man over there with the Wookie…..make him your pilot."

"You know him?" Obi Wan asked quietly so Luke wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I do."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at that, but went over and spoke to the Wookie who had just gone to the bar.

"A nice young lady knows a pirate like that?" Qui Gon asks.

"We met once. And just because he's a pirate doesn't mean he's not nice."

"You're full of surprises, milady."

Suddenly our attentions turn to Luke, Obi Wan, and some odd creature.

"The little one's not worth the effort. Come, let me get you something."

The creature didn't listen, but just flung Luke against the bar.

"Luke!" I cry out. Obi Wan, you better not let him get hurt.

Obi Wan draws out his lightsaber and severed one creature's chest, and took off the arm of another. Everything was silent except for the humming of Obi Wan's lightsaber. Talk about an awkward silence.

Obi Wan's lightsaber deactivated, and the band started playing. Everything continued on as if nothing had happened. That's one good thing about Tatooine, it knows how to leave the past in the past.

Obi Wan helps up Luke, who says "I'm alright."

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us."

"Chewbacca?" Qui Gon questions.

"What?" I ask.

"Chewbacca fought with Yoda in the Clone Wars...and saved Yoda during Order 66."

"Damn that Order." I say as Obi Wan, Chewbacca, and Luke sit down in Han's booth.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_," I hear the pride in Han's voice, and I know he has gotten the ship he wanted the day I met him, "Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes indeed….If it's a fast ship." Obi Wan spares a glance at me wondering why I chose Han. I just nod my support.

"Fast ship! You've _never_ heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" Obi Wan's eyes dart to me once more.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs! I've outrun Imperial starships, not local bulk cruiser mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

"Plus two ghosts." I put in brightly. Qui Gon rolls his eyes at me.

A smile sweeps across Han's face, the same smile that was on his face after he had outsmarted the creature when he was ten, "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say that we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well now that's the real trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra….Ten thousand all in advance."

"Ten thousand," My son demands in disbelief, "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?"

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself.

This whole time Obi Wan was looking at me as if asking _This guy? Seriously? _

"I trust him." I say.

Obi Wan nods and puts a hand on Luke's arm, "We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen huh? Okay, you guys got yourselves a ship! We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Obi Wan repeats.

Qui Gon turns to me, "Stormtroopers." He mumbles.

Han points them out to Obi Wan, and my son and old friend quickly leave the bar.

I meet up with Obi Wan.

"I hope you know what you're doing about Han." Obi Wan mutters.

"I do. He's a good guy, don't worry."

Obi Wan nods, and I announce, "I'm going to check on Leia."

Leia is resting her chin on her knees which are pulled up to her neck.

"I've met Luke," I say even though she can't hear me, "He's really nice. I also met up with Han again….he was around once when I was pregnant with you. I'm going to go check on your father. Don't worry Leia…..you'll get out of here."

I show up just in time to hear a conversation that I've never wanted to hear.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her." Anakin says.

A man approached Anakin and another man, "The final checkout is completed. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

The man standing next to Anakin turned to him, "Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. Set your course to Alderaan."

The man who had recently walked up says, "With pleasure."

No. Not Bail. "No Anakin! Don't let them do this…..don't let them hurt our daughters home planet. Don't let them kill the only father she's ever known!"

He doesn't hear me. I fall to the ground and weep.

Later they bring Leia in, "Oh my daughter. I'm so sorry. You're father doesn't know what he is doing….if he did….I'm sure he'd stop them.

Leia looked at one of the men, "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last," The man named Tarkin said, "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life?"

What? No!

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself." Leia growled. A smile played at my lips….the same attitude I had when I was about to be executed on Geonosis. How can Anakin not recognize her?

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of the Death Star. In a way….you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this stations destructive power on your home Planet of Alderaan."

Leia looked out to the window and saw her home. Her face became fearful, "No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons….You can't possibly-"

"You would prefer another target? Then name the system," Tarkin paused, "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia took a step backwards and ran into Vader. Dangit Anakin! Do something.

"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine."

She lies.

"There! You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

WHAT! That little cheek…..If I was alive right now his neck would be between my hands.

"What?" Leia gasps.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we'll deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia screamed.

Anakin's grip tightens on her arm….that word is a painful memory for him.

"Don't let them do this Anakin!" I shake my head. He can't hear me.

"Commence primary ignition." The intercom says.

I turn away and look at my daughter. I walk up to her and stroke her cheek, "My dear daughter…..I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

All in one second I heard an explosion, and suddenly so many Alderaan citizens were standing around me in the afterlife. They look peaceful, and quickly fade away. They must be crossing into the light. Suddenly, I see someone I once knew well.

"Bail!"

"Padme'," Bail says with a smile, "You're still here?"

"I am watching over Leia. Thank you for being such a wonderful father to her."

"It's my pleasure. I love that little girl as if she was my own. Now come," He reaches his hand out to me, "You've been here long enough. Cross over with me."

I shake my head, "I have to save Anakin."

"You still believe there is good in him?"

Do I? He just allowed a whole planet to be destroyed. But there is still good. "Yes, and I always will."

"I hope you're right." Bail says with a smile, and fades away.

I give Leia once last glance. Her face is twisted in pain. My eyes shift over to my husband whose expression I can't read because of that mask.

I leave and transport to Qui Gon who is on the _Millennium Falcon _with the others. He head is in his hands as more and more souls show up and travel into the light. Obi Wan is looking pained as well.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Luke asks.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force. As if millions of voices suddenly cry out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened. You'd better get on with your exercises."

"Padme'," Qui Gon asks, "What happened?"

"Alderaan has been destroyed. By the Death Star."

"Oh no."

I nod. "I saw Bail."

"And?"

"He wanted me to cross over with him."

"But you didn't."

"No."

"Why?"

I look at Qui Gon, "There is still good in him. Even after this."

Han enters the room, "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial ships. I told you I'd outrun 'em."

"Good job Han." I say softly.

Luke is practicing his lightsaber skills, and I smile. Anakin used to do exercises like this in the morning.

"Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should at Alderaan at about oh two hundred hours."

Han began coaching the droids on 'how to stay on a Wookie's good side'.

"Remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Obi Wan tells Luke.

"You mean in controls your actions?"

Not really….not if you know Palpatine. Then he just feeds you lies, twists your mind, and makes you do terrible things.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Luke misses his target, and Han laughs. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

I toss up my hands, "Finally! Somebody who believes me."

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asks Han.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's not mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

That's where you're wrong Han. I believe we met by the will of the Force. Obi Wan continues training Luke until he is able to his all three targets without being able to see.

"I call it luck." Han grumbles.

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck."

Han shoots back a witty reply, and announces that we should be arriving at Alderaan soon. Qui Gon and I exchange looks.

We wait for a while until those alive see the truth, "Our position is correct….except no Alderaan!" Han says, baffled.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" My naïve son asks.

"That's what I'm tryin got tell you kid! It ain't there! It's been totally blown away!

"What? How?"

"The Death Star Obi Wan." Qui Gon informs.

"Destroyed by the Death Star."

"The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've-" an alarm goes off, "There's another ship going in."

"Qui Gon, Leia's life is indanger. She is going to be executed." I worry.

"The Force will prevent it. I sense it."

"Look at him," Luke interrupts, "He's heading for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

"The Death Star." I mutter.

Obi Wan stiffens, "That's no moon! It's a space station."

And we're heading right towards it.

**Coming Soon**

**The family on one ship**

**An apprentice get's his revenge**

**And yet another sacrifice must be made**


	10. Another Sacrafice

_One of my readers pointed out that Leia's step-mother died when she was three. I have read somewhere that Leia's mother died when she was young….but I didn't like that story, so in this story Leia's mother was alive when she was six. I don't know if she died in the explosion of Alderaan, and I'm probably never going to decide for this story. So I guess that you can just decide if Leia's mother died before or at the explosion of Alderaan. Let your imagination run free!_

_Thank you everybody who has been reading! And thanks for your support! School starts tomorrow so I don't know how often this will be updated, but I promise that it will get finished soon! _

_Now, I'm going to let Artoo do the disclaimer._

_Artoo: Beep, beep beep beep beep, beep._

_See? Now you can't sue me. Happy reading!_

"It's too big to be a space station." Han disagrees, but he doesn't seem to believe it.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke says.

"Turn the ship around!" Obi Wan demands.

I shake my head. It's too late.

"I think you're right," Han agrees, "Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

I shake my head as the ship shakes, but keeps going forward. "It's not going to work."

"At least this way your daughter will be saved." Qui Gon replies.

"What?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke demands.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han replies.

As much as Han tries, there is no escaping. I stand near look as we're pulled closer to the Death Star.

Han and Luke argue until Obi Wan stops them, "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."

I raise my eyebrow at Obi Wan, and turn to Qui Gon, "Obi Wan will be joining us soon, won't he."

Qui Gon nods.

"But Luke needs him. Luke can't lose another friend. Can't you see? Luke already loves Obi Wan."

"He has a big heart, just like his mother. Don't worry Padme', he'll soon join your daughter. She will bring him comfort."

As the _Millennium Falcon _lands, the boys discuss a plan and then hide. I leave the ship and watch my husband enter the hanger, his breathing echoing off the star destroyers walls.

"Did you find any droids?" He asks.

"No sir. If there were any on board they must have also been jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew aboard," he ordered the captain, "I want every part of the ship checked."

"Yes sir"

"I sense something…..a presence I've not felt since…." I feel more darkness radiating off of my husband and he remembers the reason he is in this suit.

"He knows." I mutter.

"Obviously."

I roll my eyes at Qui Gon, "Will they ever know the truth?"

"Who?"

"All of them."

"Whatever is the Force's will, will happen."

"Do you know something I don't?" I demand.

"I believe you know something I don't."

"And that is?"

"The reason why Anakin is still good."

I say nothing, but watch the conversation going on.

"This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off I'd never get past the tractor beam." Han exclaims.

"Leave that to me." Obi Wan assures.

"Damn fool. I knew you were going to say that."

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool that follow him?"

I smile. Anakin used to say that to Obi Wan all the time.

I transport to Leia, who is sleeping.

"You're brother is here! Can you sense him? Probably not. He's going to save you. It's a shame that you'll never get to meet Obi Wan….he's a great man. Back during the Clone Wars he was called the Negotiator. I'm sure Luke will tell you all about him….and no doubt Bail has told you great things about him too."

I watch my daughter sleep for a while. I can definitely see Anakin in her. How often did I wake up and watch Anakin sleep….his face was only completely at peace when he was asleep. Until that damn dream. The dream Palpatine sent him that ruined everything. _Everything._

_My eyes flutter open, and I can tell something is wrong. Anakin is home tonight, and yet he is not laying next to me. I sit up and look down the hallway leading out to the veranda. I sense that he has gone that way, and I trace his steps to find him looking out on Coruscant. _

_I stand next to him, but he does not welcome me with that smile I love so much. "What's bothering you?" I ask. Is it the baby?_

"_Nothing." He said sadly._

"_Anakin, how long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?" I ask. If you don't want the trouble of the baby, then I won't involve you. I will go back to Naboo and raise the baby myself. You won't have to be bothered. I understand._

_His hand rests on the japor snippet, "I remember when I gave that to you."_

_I don't reply. Only my eyebrow raises in response. His gaze returns to the city._

"_It was a dream." He answers suddenly._

_A dream? That is certainly not what I expected. "Bad?" Is all I can ask._

"_Like the ones I use to have about my mother….just before she died."_

_Oh no. Who will die this time? The baby? No, not the baby. No._

"_And?"_

"_It was about you."_

_Me? Would that mean the baby would be hurt too? "Tell me."_

"_It was only a dream."_

_Sure it was. I don't say anything; I don't want to upset Anakin. If I do he won't tell me anything, and I need to know that the baby will be ok._

"_You die in child birth." He blurts._

"_And the baby?" I ask._

"_I don't know."_

_The baby will be ok, it has to be. "It was only a dream." I assure him._

_He turns to me and wraps me in his arms. I feel his heart beating quickly in his chest…as fast as if he had just been working out. _

"_I won't let this one become real Padme'."_

_I lean into him giving him comfort, and his arms tighten around me. I look up at him, "Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate….And if the Council discovers that you are the father you will be expelled from the Jedi Order." All my words came rushing out at once._

"_I know." He says sadly._

"_Anakin…..do you think Obi Wan might be able to help us?"_

_I feel my husband go rigid in my arms, "Have you told him anything?"_

"_No. But he's your mentor, you best friend….he must suspect something."_

"_He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council. Don't tell him anything."_

"_I won't Anakin." I promise._

Itdidn't make sense to me then….why Anakin didn't want Obi Wan's help. But I understand now. He was afraid I'd fall in love with Obi Wan….and that's the reason he was so hurt on Mustafar. He'd been thinking about it for sometime…..It wouldn't surprise me if Palpatine had put that _disgusting _thought in his head.

"Yes, Leia. Obi Wan is a great man."

I sigh, and transport back to Luke and Han. They are in a control room.

They're just sitting there! Not even bothering to save Leia. Of course they aren't. They don't know Leia's here.

I look desperately at Artoo. Is it possible to talk to droids from the afterlife? I press my hand on his dome, "Artoo?"

Artoo beeps quietly, acknowledging me. Why is it that everything is so much easier with droids? It's taking no effort to speak to Artoo.

"Leia's here. Get them to save her."

Artoo backs away, and sticks one of his claws into the computer. He begins beeping wildly.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'." C3PO informs.

"Who has he found?" Luke wonders.

"The princess? She's here?"

I smile. Just like his father, always wanting to save a pretty damsel in distress. "Good job Artoo." I chirp

Beep.

Luke convinces Han to help him save Leia, and I watch as the rescue unfolds. It's quite a good plan really, until they reach the detention chamber.

A lieutenant looks at Chewbacca, their supposed prison, "Where are you taking this…thing?

"Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 138" Luke responds.

"I wasn't notified….I'll have to clear it."

All in one moment Chewie roared and began lashing out as Han said, "Look out! He's loose!" Then he tossed a blaster to the Wookie.

"He's going to tear us apart!" Luke screamed and began shooting at the confused guards. Chewie shot the video camera.

I watched as the boys kept saying words that sounded like they were on the Empires side, but their actions were the exact opposite.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in…..here it is! 2187. You go and get her; I hold him here."

I followed Luke to his sister's cell and we heard Han yell, "Luke! We're going to have company!"

Luke picked up the pace until he reached cell 2187 and opened it. Luke stared at her like she's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Well my Luke, looks like you've mistaken a sibling love for something else. But you'll figure it out; I'm sure of that.

My daughter opens her eyes, and lifts her frail head. "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

A smile crosses my lips. Luke takes off his Clone- I mean stormtrooper hood and shook his hair free. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?" Leia asks.

"I'm here to rescues you. I've got your Artoo unit, and I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi," That got Leia up, where is he?"

"Come on!" Luke ordered, and she followed her brother out.

Han came running down the hallway. Leia and Han argue, and a smile crosses my face. They argue just like Anakin and I died when he was first my protector. Could Han Solo fall in love with child he proclaimed would know him as a famous star pilot? Well, he was right about one thing. My children knew who he was."

As stormtroopers try to break in contacted C3PO. He looked at the others, and said, "There isn't any other way out."

More shots came down the hallway and Han hollered, "I can't hold them off forever! Now what?"

"This is some rescues. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting us out?"

Han pointed to my son, "He's the brains sweetheart."

"Well….I didn't…" Luke stammered.

Suddenly Leia stole Luke's blaster and fired it at the grate Han was standing next to. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Somebody as to save her skins. Into the garbage chute, flyboy." My daughter slid down the grate.

"Padme'," Qui Gon said, "Leave your children for a while. You must watch Vader."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Vader?"

"Now that he really is going to kill his own Master….I have no choice to believe but that Anakin is gone forever."

"No. Not you too." I whisper.

Qui Gon looks at me sadly, and I shake my head at him. "How dare you?" I demand, and transport to where Anakin is, leaving Qui Gon to look after my children.

I arrive in a room that I assume is the conference room. Tarkin sat at one in of the table.

My husband is on the other side, and he says, "He is here."

"Obi Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?" Tarkin scoffs.

"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old Master."

"Surely he must be dead by now."

"Don't underestimate the powers of the Force."

Yes, Tarkin, don't. If used in the wrong way it can close around your throat, and take everything that has ever meant anything away from you.

"The Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of this universe. You my friend are all that's left of your religion.

That's what you think. Tarkin's comlink went off, "Yes?"

"We have an emergency alert in detention block AA-23."

"The princess! Put all sections on alert!"

"Obi Wan is here. The Force is with him."

"It's with me too Anakin. Why can't you feel it?" I murmur.

"If you're right he must not be allowed to escape." Tarkin says.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face his alone."

With that my husband leaves the room black cape swishing behind him.

I follow him as he hunts for Obi Wan and begin to talk. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll be able to hear me.

"You still don't know I was carrying twins do you Ani? If you would just rethink Mustafar you would know. I know how painful it is….but you have to do it. Do it now. Do it before you can hurt Obi Wan. Prove everybody wrong. Prove me right Ani. Please." My fingers presses the japor snippet, and Ani keeps walking. "Oh Ani."

At the same time, Anakin and I hear footsteps. We both turn around.

"Obi Wan." I whisper.

He spares me a glance, but then my husband activates his lightsaber. Obi Wan looks at me one more time, and I can read his thoughts clearly _You still think this is Anakin?_

"He's just confused. That's all."

Obi Wan activates his lightsaber and steps slowly forward. Obi Wan doesn't believe me. But someday he will. When Anakin returns to the good side…..he'll believe me. And that day I will tell Obi Wan the four famous words of 'I told you so'.

"I've been waiting for you Obi Wan." My husband's deep voice said. Deeper than it should me. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete…..When I left you, I was but the learned. Now I am the master."

A thought flows from Obi Wan's mind. The battle from Mustafar.

_I made a soaring leap through the air. Please, Anakin don't jump. I don't want to hurt you. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground. Don't try it."_

"_YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE!" Anakin screams as he jumps. I sigh. You never did think clearly Anakin. And now you will pay the price. I reach up effortlessly and slice off both of Anakin's leg, and took of his non-robotic arm. I'm sorry Anakin. But the only way I can get rid of Vader is taking you down with him. His lightsaber drops at my feet._

_Vader slipped down, getting closer to the lava. I watch as he tries to drag himself up with his robotic hand, and part of me hopes he does. But even with all his hate he slips back down, and he catches on fire. _

"_You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the Force….not destroy it."_

_I feel almost as sad as the emotions that were spinning off of Padme' the last time I saw her. _

"_I HATE YOU!" Vader screams. His once blue eyes are yellow. Those eyes belong to a Sith. Anakin is no more._

"_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_

"STOP!" I scream. Obi Wan's memory stops. So that is how Anakin ended up in this suit. This was the reason for the pain I was feeling before I died. All because of Obi Wan.

You think I'd be angry at Obi Wan, but all I can think about is how sad Obi Wan. This affected him almost as much as it did me. The memory of Anakin's yellow eyes are something I will never forget. No, not Anakin's eyes. Everybody is right. I am wrong. Anakin is no more. Vader is the only thing left.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Obi Wan replies.

I watch as Vader and Obi Wan fight. It does not interest me….it just brings me sadness. Soon Obi Wan will be slayed down by Vader.

"You're powers are weak, old man."

"You can't win Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"You should not have come back."

The fight continues, and they end up overlooking the _Millennium Falcon._

Suddenly I see my children trying to get to the _Falcon_.

"Ben?" Luke asks, startled.

"It is time." Qui Gon urges.

Obi Wan looks at my son, raises his Jedi weapon before him and closes his eyes. Vader then struck Obi Wan...whose cape fell to the floor. I look up and see the ghost of Obi Wan.

"Hello Padme'. Qui Gon." He says cheerfully.

Another sacrifice has been made.


	11. Secret's Revealed

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have to reviews that I would like to answer questions to:_

_Misty-Rose20, I do apologize for my grammar mistakes. You're right, the died was an accidental word that I forgot to backspace out. Thank you for pointing those out! And thank you for reviewing! And about Padme' giving up hope on Anakin….well you'll just have to read to find out what happens next :)_

_StoneBlack: You've been reading since I first started this story, and I thank you for that! And to (hopefully) help clear up your confusion on Anakin's thoughts….In ROTS they had a subplot where Padme' was one of the Senators to start the Rebellion that Leia, Han, and Luke were in. In these scenes they also showed Palpatine feeding Anakin information to make him doubt Padme'…but unfortunately they took those scenes out ,because they wanted to focus on Anakin turning to the dark side. But you can still see those deleted scenes on the ROTS DVD. Also, whenever Padme' brings up Obi Wan in the movie Anakin flips out, and because of Anakin's jealousy issues I took his flipping out as fear that Padme' would leave him for Obi Wan….no doubt with Palpatine's encouragement. I hope that kind of clears that up….but if not let me know!_

_Also, I understand that this story is TERRIBLY depressing. So if you read this chapter and all you want to do is throw yourself out a window….DON'T DO IT! I can't have that blood on my hands. So I wrote a comedy called, "Skywalker Dinner." It's only one chapter….and I think it's really funny. But my opinion is a bit biased…_

_Sorry to ramble on for so long. Happy reading!_

"Copying me, are you Obi Wan?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sacrifices must be made in war."

Vader stamps on Obi Wan's cape. I feel his emotions radiating off of the sick monster that has taken over my husband's body.

Triumph. Hatred. Smugness. Regret.

What?

Regret?

It was barely there….but there was regret. But why? Why was their regret? For Obi Wan? Had he wanted Obi Wan to suffer more?

I take a step closer, and touch him.

_Obi Wan sliced down one last droid. He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face, "Are you alright my young Padawan?"_

"_Ye-….yes Master."_

"_I imagine that must have been scary for you. After all….it was your first mission."_

_I manage him a weak smile, "Master….will you promise me something?"_

"_It depends on what it is."_

"_Will you always be there to protect me? No matter what?"_

_Obi Wan grinned, "I'll protect you from anything I possibly can."_

_**Too bad he couldn't protect me from myself.**_

"NO!" Luke screamed.

The man in the suits mind shield goes back up, and he began walking away.

'Too bad he couldn't protect me from myself' that thought had come directly from Vader's mind. The first part was a memory….but that last part….he had thought it on the spur of the moment. I was wrong, Anakin is still there!

I watch as Anakin begins walking towards the _Millenium Falcon_….They won't be able to get away! I grasp at all the love I have just received after hearing Anakin's memory. I gather up all the love in the room and bring it close to me, giving me power.

"ANAKIN!" I scream.

It turns out as just a faint whisper, but Anakin heard. His footsteps stopped, and he looked around. "Padme'?"

"Vader! They're getting away!"

Anakin began walking faster, but he was too late. They were getting away. A smile stretches across my face, and I turn to Obi Wan and Qui Gon.

"Did you read his memory?" I ask.

Qui Gon grins, "I did. I was wrong to doubt him."

"So was I." I respond.

"Yeah…only for a minute."

"Obi Wan?" I ask.

The ghost of Obi Wan looks at me….even though his eyes are still filled with sadness….he seems a bit happier, "I can feel all the Jedi that perished in Order 66. They….are happy."

"Because they are in a much better place." Qui Gon explained.

"Obi Wan…." I interrupted, "You must believe that there is still good in him now…don't you?"

Obi Wan observed me sadly just like he did when I tried to convince him that Anakin was good with my lasts breaths, "I'll believe it when I see it." Was all he would reply.

"Obi Wan…." I plead.

Qui Gon held up a finger and sighed, "They have put a tracking device on the _Falcon_."

I groan and place my head in my hands. "Why? Why does everything keep getting worse."

"Don't worry Padme'," Obi Wan soothed, "They're going to the Rebel base….and they have the Death Star Plan."

I look up, "What….what if Anakin gets hurt. If…if…they try to blow it up."

"Padme'! Don't you remember anything about your husband? He likes to be _in _the action. He'll be one of the ones defending the Death Star!"

"But….what if he gets blasted…or if he blasts Luke….what if he kills his own son?"

"Padme', Luke has just as good piloting skills as is father…well maybe not quite as good….but with Han's help he'll manage."

I give them a weary grin, "Han is a pretty good pilot."

"Yes, he is. I still can't believe you recommended _him _though! I mean, he was even getting on my nerves….and I trained Anakin! It takes a lot to get on my nerves."

"Well, he worked out didn't he?" I demand.

Qui Gon interrupts, "And now he's gotten to meet Leia. Space pirate and princess. That's almost as bad as you and Anakin."

"What," Obi Wan demands, "They're always arguing! I could sense it from way across the Death Star."

I roll my eyes, "Obi Wan….Do you know _anything _about love? When Anakin first took me to Naboo we argued _constantly_. When you argue that much it just means you're trying to hide your feelings."

"Well, he _certainly _didn't hide his feelings about you from me. All he ever thought about was Padme', Padme', Padme."

"Obi Wan, were you jealous?" I tease.

"Well…."

"Now Obi Wan," Qui Gon joins me, "What has Yoda said? Jealous can lead to the dark side."

All of our moods darken, "Well, that didn't last long."

"Joy hardly ever does anymore." Obi Wan responds.

"Come. I sense Han and Leia arguing. This could be entertaining."

We all transport back to the _Millenium Falcon_, and watch amused as Han and Leia fight like well….Anakin and I.

"Not bad for a rescuing huh," Han sits, satisfied, "You know…sometimes I even amaze myself."

"It's a good thing Han's not force sensitive…his cockiness would get him nowhere." Qui Gon remarks.

"That doesn't sound too hard. They let us go! It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han demands.

"They're tracking us!"

"Not this ship, sister."

"At least the information in R2-D2 is still intact," Leia says changing the subject.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I can only hope that when the data is analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

"It is for me sister! Look, I ain't in this for your Revolution. And I'm not in it for you Princess. I _expect _to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

"He's leaving," I demand, "But they need him. He needs to be there to insure Luke's protection!"

"I'm sure he'll come around." Qui Gon assures me. I watch Obi Wan roll his eyes.

"Aren't you a little to be old to be doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Rolling your eyes."

"Please! Yoda does it _all_ the time."

Han and Leia kept arguing while Obi Wan, Qui Gon, and I were talking. Luke walks in. "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything or anybody!" Leia stomped out.

"Young love." I muttered.

"I care!" Luke hollered.

Obi Wan's hand hit his face, "Silly kid. Can't tell which kind of love he feels for Leia."

"Well he's never loved anybody Obi Wan. He wouldn't know the difference….especially since he doesn't know that Leia is his sister." Qui Gon scolded.

I grin. Obi Wan looks considerably older than Qui Gon, and yet Qui Gon was lecturing him.

"Oh….by the way Padme'…." Obi Wan says, turning to me, "Yoda wants to speak with you."

"Me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, now go on. Shoo shoo." Qui Gon waves his arms at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Aren't you a little to mature to be rolling your eyes Senator?" Obi Wan asks, smirking.

"Anakin asked me that once, and I'm going to tell you the same answer I told him: Put your mouth where your words are."

"Oh my." Obi Wan explains, as I fade to where I sense Yoda's planet.

I look around me and think I am in a Gungan swamp….but even this place it a little too swampy for even a Gungan.

"Ah! Pleasure to see you ,it is." Yoda was walking towards me, supporting his short body on his cane. I scrunch my nose at the foul smell of this place.

"Why here?" I ask.

Yoda shrugged, Blend in, I do. Hee hee hee hee!"

I give Yoda a bow, not quite sure on what to do. He waves me off, "In death, more powerful you are, than I. Necessary bowing is not."

I straighten myself, and smooth down the wrinkles of my dress, "I was told you wanted to see me?"

Yoda nodded, "True that is. Become one with the Force, Obi Wan has."

"Yes master."

"Believe good in Anakin there still is you do."

"Yes master."

Yoda's head turned sideways, "great many things seen in 850 years I have. Greatest, this is."

"Love is a powerful thing."

"Twisted, love can be."

"I know that all too well. Master….I'm sorry if I am being impatient….but why have you called me here?"

Yoda stared at her for a long moment, and his eyes glazed over, "In love, I once was."

"What?" I demand.

"Not needed, details are. Stayed away from love, I did."

"You did not do what Anakin and I did."

Yoda shakes his head, "Point, that is not. Most powerful at the time, I was. Powerfullest I ever be."

My eyebrow raises, and I wait for him to continue.

"Right, you are. Powerful, love is."

"Do you think it is more powerful that the dark side?"

"Depends on how used, it is."

"As long as Palpatine doesn't twist it…."

"Try, he will. Warning, this is. When finds out about son, Vader does, want him, he will. Luke to rule beside him, Vader's hopes will be."

"Just like he wanted me to."

Yoda nods, "Keep Luke away from temptation, you must."

"How?"

"Something to figure out yourself, that is."

"Thank you master."

Yoda gives me a weak smile, and begins to trot off. "Will you be joining us soon?" I holler.

"For a while, not."

"Well….when you do….you will be able to feel how happy the Jedi that have crossed over feel. Obi Wan noticed it right away."

"For this information, thank you, I do."

I arrive to the Rebel base, "What's going on?" I mutter to Qui Gon.

"They are planning the attack on the Death Star."

A women with red hair is talking, "….Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes.

"That's impossible! Even for a computer." I man interrupts.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger that two meters." My son interjects.

That's my boy.

"Then man your ships. And may the Force be with you." The lady with red hair summed up.

Everybody began to exit. Our ghost party of three follow Luke down long passageways.

"You think this will work?" Obi Wan asks.

"Whatever the Force-" Qui Gon started.

"decides to happen. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Obi Wan mutters.

I giggle, "Is this the usual? Is an apprentice always like this to his master?"

Qui Gon grinned, "No, milady. It just seems to happen that way."

Luke sees Han holding his reward, "So you got your reward and you're just leaving then?"

"That's right! I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here do you?"

Luke doesn't reply.

"Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you."

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen….what they're up against! They could use a good pilot like you….you're turning your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides attaching the battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide!"

"Alright. Well…take care of yourself. I guess that's what your best at isn't it?" My son angrily began to walk away, and Han's eyes softened.

"Hey Luke," He paused as my son turned back around, "May the Force be with you."

Luke continued on, and our ghost party follows him. He passes Leia, and she notices the scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh! It's Han….I don't know. I really thought he'd change his mind."

"He's go to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him."

"Well Padme'," Obi Wan said, "I guess your pilot wasn't as good as you thought."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I say eyeing Han. He yawns and head up into the _Falcon_. Need a little sleep Han, "That young man owes me a favor. He'll fight, don't you worry about it."

**Coming Soon**

**A weapon is destroyed**

**An unexpected guest pops in**

**Vader senses someone strong with the Force**


	12. The Destruction

_Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday BUT school started Monday and I have come to the conclusion that Palpatine invented Geometry homework. Terrible right? I really could use that force-lighting right now._

_Darth Vader shall do the disclaimer._

_Vader: -raises arms and chokes you- George Lucas invented Star Wars, not Redlily188._

_Me: Ummm…Vader….you can let go now….I think they get it._

_Vader: -does not release grip- Sorry, but I enjoy choking. So TOUGH_

_Me: But….that's my reader you're choking! I like my readers!_

_Vader: Tooooo bad._

_Me: -whispers to audience- Hey guys, watch this –clears throat- Padme'!_

_Vader: -releases grip and raised arms up in the air- !_

_Me: -snickers- Works every time!_

My eyes drift over Han's sleeping body. This is going to be a lot more difficult than it was for Leia. Getting in a child's dream was a lot easier….not as strong mind shields. One of my eyebrows go up. Ok….I've got to think of a happy memory….a very happy memory.

_The rain pelted hard against the glass windows at the Naboo Villa, and I hugged myself hoping that my Ani would come home safe to me._

_I haven't seen him since we got married, and I literally ache for him every day. He sent me a message that he was on his way…but the weather is so terrible. The usual calm waters of Naboo were roaring as the wars were on the Outer Rim._

_I know Jedi's are very good with dangers….but Anakin wasn't that good of a swimmer. He couldn't control water with the Force very well because he hadn't grown up with the aspects of water._

_Suddenly hail breaks through the window and I scream. I couldn't go to the safety shelter ,because Anakin doesn't know where that is. Anakin. Hurry home._

_Even a Jedi can't avoid weather….and even though hail isn't as bad as you can get its pretty bad. A hail stone hits me in the shoulder, and a piece of flying glass cuts my bare arm. I turn around and grab a blanket off the couch and stand there like a fool. And a women in love._

_Soon, but not soon enough, I see a speeders lights, and I run outside ignoring the hail. Anakin steps off of the speeder and lets his cloak fall. I run faster towards my husband, who looks terrible exhausted. There are also cuts all over him. He is bleeding worse than me._

_I run faster nearly slipping, but finally make it into his arms. His strong muscles pull me so close that I can't breathe._

"_Anakin!" I gasp._

_He gives me an attempted smile, "My love."_

_I stare up at his exhausted worried face, "What's….what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Anakin."_

"_The war is exhausting Padme'. I wish I could just come home…quit being a Jedi…..and be with you all the time."_

_I stare up into his blue eyes, rain and hail smacking both of our faces. "I know."_

_He then picks me up and runs me inside, "But Anakin….you're tired!" I protest._

"_Not enough so that I can't do this ,love."_

_He stares at the shattered glass in horror, "Now what?"_

"_The closet….in the master bedroom. There's a safety kit."_

_He carefully avoids all shattered glass and whisks me up the stairs and into the master closet. He gently sets me down and turns on a light. When he sees me his frown deepens._

"_You're hurt."_

"_Not as much as you. Come, let me tend to you. Then you may tend to me."_

_He looked like he was about to refuse, so I opened my lips, "Anakin." I whisper._

_My husband sits down and rests his head against the wall. I crawl over him and began tending to his wounds. Soon he is tending to mine._

"_This…war….it's….terrible." I mumble and takes out some glass from my arm. He doesn't reply so I continue._

"_You're exhausted….the Jedi shouldn't be working you so hard," He doesn't look up but keeps tending my wounds, "The Republic….it's falling apart. It feels like everything I have ever loved is leaving me. As if it doesn't care."_

_Anakin looks up at me, his eyes hungry. He begins pulling off my clothing ,and whispers, "Padme'…..I care. I love you. This war is nothing….nothing compared to us. In the end our love will save _everything_. Like you always tell me…..Love conquers all."_

"_Ana….An…Anakin." I moan as he fulfills his desire and mine. _

I smile. Even with all the chaos going on in the galaxy, and the storm pounding outside of our walls….Anakin and I had made love. Many others were facing so much pain….but at that moment the greatest peace in the galaxy was being felt by Anakin and I.

I smile, and close my eyes. Han….Han…Han….

In his dreams Han is presenting an award to Jabba the Hutt, and Leia is gushing over how much of a hero Han is.

"Nice dream you've got going here Han." I say.

Suddenly all of our surroundings vanish, and Han stares at me. "Hey….I know you! You're that lady….the one who gave me all that money on Coruscant!"

"The very one!" I say happily.

"What….what are you doing here?"

"It's your dream. You tell me."

"Well miss….my dreams have never made any sense to me. So I don't think I will be able to."

"Did you want this one to come true?"

"Er…me meeting you?"

I laugh, "No, the one with Jabba….and Leia."

"Oh well….I…I'm going to get the reward to Jabba. So I'll be fine."

"But no Leia."

"….No."

"I know how you can get her."

"Oh really? And how's that?"

"I think you know how."

"Help her Rebellion?"

"Yes."

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I'm your conscious invading you dreams."

Han gives me a cocky smile, "No….no. Miss I don't have a conscious. You must be here for some reason. But why?"

"Well…..I guess you could say I was one of the Senators who started the Rebellion."

"You're kidding! Well, where are you now?"

I don't reply, and the smile fades from Han's face.

"Oh….I'm so sorry….Wait miss you didn't die for the Rebellion did you? Because if you did I sure as hell ain't going in now!"

"No, no, no. I died in childbirth."

"Oh…..I'm…sorry."

"Let's not worry about that now. But anyway….I think you should get out there and help destroy that Death Star."

"And why would I do that?"

"Han," I plead, "I see that I am the only person that you have ever respected. I don't know why that is…but you've always called me 'miss'. Please, do this for me?"

Han seemed to consider it, and a smile crossed his face, "You really think Leia will like me after this?"

"It would certainly help."

"Well….alright then miss! I'll help blow up this Death Star!"

"Thank you, Han Solo."

"And miss?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being the only person I've ever respected."

I smile, "You're very welcome Han Solo. Good luck with Leia."

I leave his dream, and smile as he wakes up. Han gets up and washes his face, and gets ready for battle. Soon I feel the familiar presence of two ghosts.

"Impressive." Obi Wan praises.

"Is there anybody that can't say no to you?" Qui Gon asks, astonished.

"Anakin." I mutter. Beside me I feel Obi Wan shiver. He remembers Mustafar very well.

"So….what do ghosts do for entertainment?" Obi Wan asks.

"Watch loved ones." Qui Gon says.

"Relive memories." I add.

Obi Wan mutters, "No bowling alley I'm guessing."

"Nope," Qui smiles, "But we can watch the destruction of the Death Star live!"

"So like….HDTV?" Obi Wan asks.

"No my foolish apprentice, we can really watch from space. We can float and we don't even need air."

"Oh….I can't believe I hadn't realized that before."

"You have much more to learn my apprentice."

I roll my eyes, "You too bicker almost as much as Han and Leia."

"Come my young apprentice and cheeky Senator…let's go watch the destruction of the Death Star."

"That's ex-Senator." I remind him.

I'm watching from Luke's ship as he blasts.

"Get clear Wedge," Luke hollers, "You can't do any more good back there!"

"Sorry!" A voice says who I assume is wedge.

"Hurry Luke," Another voice says, "They're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them!"

"Artoo, try and increase the power!"

I heard Artoo make many beeps and we worked, and a voice says, "Hurry up Luke!...Wait!" Another life has become one with the Force.

Luke glanced back and saw an X-wing explode. Sadness radiated off of Luke, but he continued on.

"Oh baby….I'm so sorry." I whisper, and send him some love through our connection.

Luke adjusts the target scope, but I can feel his doubts flowing off of him. "Obi Wan," I scream, "Help!"

Soon Obi Wan is standing beside me, "Use the Force Luke."

Confusion is written all over Luke's face, "Let go, Luke." Obi Wan continues.

That's just what Luke does. He grasps at the Force and uses it. From not so far away I hear a deep voice that has been deepened from the voice I am used to, "The Force is strong with this one."

A shiver runs up and down my spine, "He knows." I whisper.

"Who?" Obi Wan asks distractedly.

"You didn't hear him?"

"What? Hear who?"

"Anakin! He said, 'The Force is strong with this one.'"

"And….you heard him?"

"You didn't?"

Obi Wan's eyes widen, but he doesn't reply because Luke cries out, "I've lost Artoo!"

"I have you know." Anakin's voice says….in my head.

No Ani. Don't do this. Not to our son. Han? Where are you?

As if answering my question an unexpected blast came.

"What?" Anakin demands.

Sorry Ani, but Han's a pretty good pilot too.

"YAHOOO," Han's voice said over the intercom, "You're all clear kid! Now let's blow this thing up and go home!"

Luke uses the Force and fires, hitting his target directly. "Luke, you are your father's son." I congratulate.

"Great shot kid! That was one in a million!"

"Remember, the Force will be with you….always." Obi Wan tells Luke as I transport to Han's ship.

Han spins around in his chair and says, "Well miss, how do you like that?"

"A very nice job Han."

Han stares directly at me, and then shakes his head. "Was that….nah. It couldn't have been. No way."

I laugh and see my ghost friends.

"Victory for the living and the dead." Qui Gon says happily.

Obi Wan watches me, "Qui Gon….did Vader say anything about Luke being strong with the Force?" Obi Wan asks, because Qui Gon had been watching from Anakin's ship.

"Yes….I believe he did."

I raise an eyebrow, "I…think I heard him."

"You did, did you? And this is the first time you heard Anakin speak when you weren't near him?"

I nod.

"This should be discussed with Master Yoda." Obi Wan suggests.

"Good idea, my young apprentice." Qui Gon responds.

We all transport to Dagobah, leaving the happy Rebels behind.

"Victory, there is." Yoda said eyeing us.

"That's correct Master. But that is not the only reason why we are here." Qui Gon replies.

"Oh? More to say, have you?"

"Yes," I reply, "During the fight….I was in Luke's ship…but…I was able to hear Anakin speak. Obi Wan wasn't able to."

Yoda's eyebrows rose on his green head, "Interesting this is. Reason why, you have?"

"I don't know."

"Hear, what did you?"

"He knows Luke is Force-sensitive."

Yoda's ears go down, "Know who Luke is, Vader will soon."

"Yes. I don't know if that is a good thing or bad."

"One thing we know is good yes hmmm? Bond between you and Vader, yes."

"Anakin."

"Hmmm?"

"His name is Anakin."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan exchange looks of shock. Even Anakin never talked like that to Master Yoda. Too the Council maybe, but not to Master Yoda himself.

"Hee hee hee hee. Anakin then. My apologies, please except."

I give him a half smile, "Apology accepted Master."

"Before death…have a bond did you?"

"Yes Master."

"Sad, your death was. In pain, you were."

"Well…thanks to Obi Wan." I wink at the old man behind me.

"Weird name, Obi Wan is," Yoda said teasing Obi Wan, "Change your name to something better, you should."

"Like what?"

"Nice, Ben was. Good name Alec is too."

"Or maybe Ewan." I suggest.

"I will not change my name! You too can forget about that."

"Luke calls you Ben." I remind him.

"Yes…well….That does annoy me."

"And you think I am the source of all the arguments Padme'? I think not!" Qui Gon scoffs.

"Mystery, this bond still is." Yoda pops in.

"Master Yoda….do you think that with it…..I'll be able to get through to Anakin. I mean….those alive can see Qui Gon and Obi Wan….but because I'm not Force-sensitive they can't see me. They can sometimes hear me but….never see me. Not unless they are dreaming."

"Brake Va-Anakin's shields. See you, he might."

"Speaking of my old Padawan," Obi Wan says, "Perhaps I should pay him a little visit."

"I'm coming with you." I say.

Obi Wan waves me off and we find Anakin in a Palace at Coruscant.

"Hello Vader." Obi Wan says. My husband spins around. If he is shocked I can't tell.

"Obi Wan."

"I feel like you want to ask me something."

"Straight to the point, as always. Why were you on Tatooine. There are so many other planets you could have hid from. Why there? Why did you watch over that force-sensitive kid?"

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask, baffled.

"Vader….think about it. A child that was growing up on Tatooine. A _force-sensitive_ child at that. Think about it. Use your noggin!"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM?" I scream.

"My…son. No…Padme'….she was…pregnant when she died."

Obi Wan rolls his eyes, "Ever heard of _faking _a pregnancy? Besides, as a father you should know that it takes a while for the woman to lose their ah baby bump."

"Padme'…." Was all my husband would say.

"With her last breath she tried to convince me that you were still good Anakin. Was she right? Or am I?" With that Obi Wan transports away, and I follow him.

When we're back on Dagobah I turn and slap him. Hard. "YOU TOLD HIM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? NOW HE'LL WANT TO GET TO THE REBEL BASE MORE THAN EVER NOW! YOU ENDANGERED MY SON!"

"Padme'! The Emperor knows! I had to tell him before the Emperor does! He has to think of a way to save Luke….before Palpatine can get to him!"

"…Oh…sorry about slapping you."

Obi Wan smiles, "That's ok. I should've known better than to mess with a mother and her cubs."

I laugh.

"Tomorrow the Rebels are going to have a celebration." Qui Gon informs us.

"And let me guess," I say, "We're going to crash it."

"It doesn't really matter. They won't know that we're there anyways." Obi Wan says.

"Obi Wan….I think it's time I teach you how to use the Force in the afterlife. It comes in handy when you want to knock over a drink on someone."

I laugh, "Well, it's nice to know that Anakin wasn't the only Jedi that played pranks."

"Oh no milady," Obi Wan says, "Jedi _don't _play pranks. But now that we're dead; we're off the clock."

**Coming Soon**

**The in-between during **_**A New Hope **_**and **_**The Empire Strikes Back**_**.**

**PS: Did you like how I put the name of the two actors that play Obi Wan in my story? Me too! **


	13. Happy Birthday

_Hello amazing people that are reading this! Thank you Misty-Rose 20 and StoneBlack! You guys comment after every chapter and give me support! _

_This chapter is going to be really depressing ,because I kind of had an inspiration. You see, my birthday is coming up BUT I've recently moved so nobody knows it's my birthday except my family….so it's going to be a depressing birthday._

_BUT again if this chapter depresses you then feel free to read Skywalker Dinner if you haven't yet or if you had than you can do it again! Or you can read the last chapter again…it was pretty happy. I might write another comedy soon so keep checking!_

_Happy (even if it is depressing) reading!_

Padme' stood on the veranda of her apartment in Coruscant. Today was a special day and she thought she'd celebrate by coming back to her old home. Her feet placed herself in the exact same spot she had seen Anakin before Mustafar.

He had told her the Jedi Council had tried to over through the Republic. Had Anakin really believed that? Or had he lied to her? She had told him she wanted to leave. But he told her no. She didn't understand then why he had denied her this. Usually he was the one always wanting to leave.

But now she knew. He didn't want to talk away from the power he had gained.

"_Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right."_ Anakin had said that while taking her in his arms. Oh! How Padme' longed for those tight arms to be around her again. She turned towards the apartment and whispered his name, "Anakin."

"Padme'"

Darth Vader stood on the banks of Naboo staring up at Villa he hadn't been to in forever. It was his wife's birthday. His wife who had carried twins. Is that really how she died? Did she die in childbirth just like his visions had shown?

The Emperor said that _he, _Darth Vader, had killed her. But it seems as if she had died in childbirth.

Vader strode slowly to the Villa. How many times had he and Padme' walked these steps hand and hand? When they came here they left everything behind, but now all Vader carries with him is a heavy heart.

He stood on the balcony and remembered the first day Padme' and him had stood there. He had just been a Padawan…a young boy really. It had been before he had seen all the effect of war. He had been just a boy in love.

And even more surprising was that the one he loved had feeling for him. He remembered touching the softness of her skin. And when his lips and met hers….Darth Vader felt a shiver go up and down the parts of him that weren't robotic. He had started the kiss….but there was no doubt that she had kissed him back…surprisingly fiercely.

She had stopped the kiss….but he could feel her unwillingness radiating off of her. He felt her urge to return the kiss to him, but Padme' did not give into her feelings….not until after a little coaxing.

Padme' entered the living area of the Coruscant apartment. This is where Obi Wan had told her about Anakin….but she hadn't been able to believe it. Not her Ani. Not her wonderful husband.

Padme's hand slid to her throat. He hadn't meant to do it. He was just….confused.

The ghost's head shook and she began walking around. Their love had been so strong….so good. What if Padme' had never admitted her feelings to Anakin….would he have never turned? That day on Geonosis….what if she had just kept her mouth shut? Would the Republic never have fallen? In every way that Padme' could think of….the fall of the Republic had been all her fault.

Padme's hand glided along the couch. This couch had held her and Anakin so many times. That had sat there in silence not watching the holonet…not watching the news of the war…they just held each other close and listened to the sounds of Coruscant.

"_Ani….I'm cold." I whispered._

_Automatically Anakin's strong arms tightened around me ,and he crossed his legs over mine, "Better?" He murmured._

"_Much better…..I wish that we could just stay like this forever."_

_Anakin's arms tightened around me even more, "Even if this moment doesn't last forever my love for you will."_

A tear slipped from Padme's eyes and fell all the way to the floor. How she wished to go back to those days! Another tear rolled down her cheek as a shiver ran up and down her spine.

Anakin stood by the fireplace. Padme' had once denied him of love here. He had been so sad….but he had known she was right. And yet her decision changed. They made love in this room so many times….they had been one.

"_With her last breath she tried to convince me that you were still good Anakin. Was she right? Or am I?" _Obi Wan had said. Padme' had believed him until the end. Her love was undying…and at times he could sometimes feel it. How could Padme' still love him? Even _he _hated himself. For Force's sake….he had killed _younglings_.

Padme' leaned against the doorframe of her office. She had no memories of Anakin and her there except for one….

_Anakin walked into the room and rolled his eyes, "Padme', I'm home! Can't you pause work for one minute?"_

"_Oh Anakin….I…I need to get this done."_

"_Are you sure?" He said mischievously. _

"_Yes Anakin I'm su-" I break of when his lips touch my neck and move lower._

"_You….can't stop for a little while?"_

_I gasp as he bites my skin softly, "Well….yes I can."_

_At that time Anakin had spun my chair around and gazed at me deeply with his blue eyes. "Padme'….I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything." I whisper with overwhelming love my husband._

"_When I'm home….never enter this room. You get too caught up in work."_

_I lower my eyes._

"_You said anything." He remindned me and tilted my face up so I am again looking into his eyes._

"_I promise."_

Padme' smiled and walked away from the room that she had spent so many hours in trying to save the Republic. The Republic that she had destroyed.

Darth Vader's eyes rested on the eating area. He had tried to impress Padme' here…and it had worked. She had giggled at his Jedi tricks and fell even more in love with him. Padme'.

Did she know what he was doing now? Did she even realize that she had given birth? Or had they induced labor while she was unconscious? What is she doing now? Is she with Obi Wan?

No.

Darth Vader shook his head. He'd been jealous of his master and his wife for no reason….and that jealousy had caused him to lose the very thing he loved most.

Perhaps it was Palpatine's fault. In the past years Pal-Sidious had lied to him about so many things. Darth Vader wouldn't be surprised if Sidious had lied about Padme' dying because of him…and Padme' and Obi Wan betraying him….

Darth Vader's fist slammed on the table beside him. How could he have been so stupid? He would do anything to go back to the days when him and Padme' were together. He missed them so much that the cold stone in his chest turned back into a heart….and it ached. His whole chest ached.

Padme' stood in the kitchen where she had prepared so many meals. Sometimes Anakin had helped….but he wasn't the best cook. They'd always end up joking around and with flour all over their faces.

So many times they had stood there in the kitchen helping each other clean the dishes. Anakin would use the Force on the dishes to chase Padme' around. He had laughed and attacked her mercilessly as Padme' tried to catch her breath between laughing and all the running she was doing. Eventually she had toppled over clutching her stomach. In this point Anakin would wrap his arms around her and swing her around.

Padme' glanced out the window and felt sickened at the sight of the Imperial Palace. _Palpatine_. Qui Gon told her that there was a picture of her in there. _Just another reminder that I'm the reason the Empire has risen._

Padme' turned her back to the window and slowly began making her way to the bedroom….the place that Anakin and her had made love the most.

Darth Vader stared at the bed Padme' and him had been tangled together so many times. This was the place that they had consummated their marriage….this was the place that had given him so much peace.

Darth Vader hesitantly took a step toward the bed. All he wanted was to feel blood flowing through his veins…to be able to feel the soft cloth of the bed with his hands. But that would never happen again.

Under the mask that struck fear into every heart in the galaxy tears rolled down the face of a scarred man who wanted nothing more than to die right then and there.

The daunting figure moved towards the bed. On the outside everybody would assume it was the same man…machine…that murdered hundreds just because they stood in his way. But nobody could see that on the inside was a heartbroken man morning for the life he once had.

As the man that those in the galaxy called a monster crawled into that bed more tears poured down his face. Padme' had come into his mind once and he had pushed her away. If only she would come back now.

Even though he didn't need it the man pulled the blanket over him and curled up into a ball. At that moment inside the suit Darth Vader didn't exist. Each tear that fell did not fall from Darth Vader's eyes. They fell from Anakin Skywalker's.

Padme' Skywalker lay curled up in the same position that her husband was doing many light years away. Each sob wracked her body and she shivered uncontrollably. Only once had Padme' cried this hard….and that was after the war had started.

At the time Anakin had laid with her, stroking her hair. He held her and she wept. Padme' kept expecting those arms to come and hold her again, but a terrible voice as the back of her mind reminded her that he wouldn't. Couldn't.

And yet this was all Padme's fault. If only she had done something, _anything_, different, she may not have been in this position today. "Ani." She kept calling out, "Ani."

Anakin Skywalker still lay curled up in bed. Even though his body wasn't wracked by sobs he still felt as much pain as Padme' was feeling across the galaxy.

He had hurt his wife. The one who never stopped loving him. Padme'.

Padme'.

She had given him a son. Luke.

Obi Wan had known about his son….and had watched over him his whole life. Something that Padme' and him should have done. Anger returned.

Anakin Skywalker was once again pushed down, and Darth Vader rose to the surface.

Padme' heard voices from the other room. The voices belonged to the people that lived here now. This place was no longer her home. Padme' slowly dragged herself out of bed, and passed the people without looking at them.

These were the people that lived in her home. Lived in this place that held so many memories. These people lived in the home that belonged to the lovers that tore the galaxy apart. And the people had no idea. They could not sense the love and pain in this apartment. They could not sense the joy and miserable feelings floating through the apartment. These people knew nothing. Nothing at all. But how could Padme' expect them too?

Padme' walked slowly to the veranda. She gazed at Coruscant, the city planet. The senate once ruled here. The center of the Republic. The center of a strong love yet forbidden love. The center where many Jedi trained.

But now it was just a center of pure evilness. Padme' could feel the darkness lurking everywhere in this planet, leaving nothing untouched. Those living here had no hope for the rise of the Republic.

But away from this planet….a Rebellion grew. A Rebellion that would save the galaxy. A new Republic would form someday. The offspring of the great love would make sure of that.

A smile of irony touched Padme's face. What a nice way to spend her birthday. All alone. Knowing that strangers living in her home and having no idea of the memories that apartment has. Those strangers have no idea how important that place is to her.

Padme' throws her home one last glance, and grants it one last tear. Then, the ghost of Padme' Skywalker fades away.

Darth Vader climbed out of the bed and stood looking at the window. Padme' had made a mistake when she had refused to join him….but there son would not make the same mistake. Together they would destroy the Emperor and rule as father and son. They would make it the galaxy Luke's mother would've wanted.

Together, they would fulfill Padme's dream of peace. And the only way that was possible was converting Luke to the dark side.


	14. Yoda's Secret

_Hello wonderful readers! So sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Geometry sucks…. That's all I've got to say._

_Well, we've made it through A New Hope! Now here is the beginning of The Empire Strikes Back. I love this introduction you're about to read. Please review!_

Do I ever think about how it would have been if Anakin had never turned?

Every day.

I envision us sitting on a porch swing at the Villa in Naboo watching our little children run through the yard. I picture us scolding, congratulating, and raising out children together. We break up fights the children have, and Anakin teaches them how to swim. I cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. I imagine Anakin coming home whenever the Jedi don't need him. I picture the Jedi Council knowing….and yet being ok with it. I picture me working out of the home, and the Senate still intact. I picture Anakin and I quietly making love while the twins are tucked in down the hall. My mind comes up with a perfect life….a life that could've been but will never be.

Sometimes I try to convince myself that Anakin's and I's hunger would have faded, and the passion would of cooled. I try to convince myself that our love for each other was only strong, because it was a rebel feeling. I try to tell myself that we married because we were not supposed to. I try to convince myself that there was no love between us, and that we had only felt desire.

I never succeed.

The love I felt and still feel for Anakin is so real. If there is only one thing I will ever be sure of is this: Anakin and I's love for each other was and is real. It will never die.

"Anakin." I murmur. I tend to say his name randomly now a days. Perhaps it's to remind me that there is still good in him? I don't know. Perhaps I've gone crazy….although I didn't know that was possible in the afterlife.

"They've found the base." Qui Gon interrupts my thoughts.

I'm staring out a window at the snow on Hoth with my arms crossed. Obi Wan and Qui Gon are behind me.

My eyebrow raises, "Did you expect any different?"

"No….I just didn't realize it would take this fast."

I uncross my arms and turn around to face them, "You Jedi are so naïve. You must have realized that Anakin's love for his son would compel him to find him faster."

"Or his desire for power." Obi Wan muttered.

I throw him and exasperated look, "Still don't believe me?"

"Like I said before, I'll believe it the day it happens."

I turn back to the window, "I sense something not quite right…like in the future? I feel as if….an action of revenge will happen…"

Qui Gon has been training me with the Force ever since the Battle of the Death Star. I have become quite good, if I do say so myself.

"I sense it too," Qui Gon agrees, "Mayhap the Emperor is pissed about his precious Death Star."

"It wouldn't be the first time he's gotten his revenge. Remember Alderaan?" I say.

"I fear that this time they are going to attack the Rebel Alliance." Obi Wan comments.

Suddenly I feel a disturbance in the Force, but surprisingly Obi Wan and Qui Gon don't notice. Perhaps it is because I'm more connected to Luke than they are, "Luke's in trouble."

"Vader?" Asks Obi Wan, shocked.

"No…..a creature?"

"Creature?"

"On Hoth."

"We'd better go find him." Qui Gon suggests.

I gasp as we turn up in a cave. Luke is hanging upside. As we arrive his eyes shoot open and he takes in his surroundings. When he sees his lightsaber he calls it to him, and gets himself out of the mess he is in. I watch with pride as my son uses his Jedi skills, just as his father did.

After ridding the creature of its Luke makes his way out of the cave to be welcomed into a blizzard. I give a tiny smile. Anakin always hated snow, and I assume Luke did to. I suppose that's what a desert planet does to you.

Luke began walking, but the air was to cold. His strength is failing him. "Luke." I whisper urgently.

"Don't worry Padme'. Han is on his way." Qui Gon says comforting me.

Thank the Force!

"The boy needs trained." Obi Wan comments.

"Indeed. He needs to go to Dagobah. Tell him Obi Wan."

"Of course, Master," Obi Wan turns to Luke, "Luke…" No response, "Luke…."

My son raised his head, "Ben?"

"You will go to the Dagobah system." Obi Wan instructed.

"Dagobah system?" Luke asks, shocked.

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

"Ben….Ben?"

Obi Wan didn't respond because Han came galloping in for the rescue.

"I bet he wish it were Leia he was rescuing." Qui Gon comments.

I shrug, "Either way Leia will be happy with him. She likes Luke."

Han cleverly cuts open his animal, and wraps Luke inside for warmth. I smile smugly and turn to Obi Wan, "I told you he was smart."

Obi Wan didn't reply to his defeat, but instead brought up another subject, "Shall we go see Master Yoda?"

"Of course." I reply.

We leave Qui Gon watching over my son and Han. Soon we are back on the swamp planet that I have come to know more than I ever wanted to. Master Yoda hobbled out of his….'house' and towards us.

"Pleasure, it is." He said with a bow. I've been having a hard time getting used to a Jedi Master bowing to me, but he insists. I can tell that it makes Obi Wan uncomfortable too.

"Yoda…you don't have to bow…"

Yoda banged his stick on the ground, "Alive, I am. Dead, you are. Respect the dead, I will."

"You should've known." I mutter to Obi Wan.

"At least he can't hit me with his cane."

"News, you have?"

"Yes. The Empire is almost to the Rebel base." Qui Gon replies.

Yoda's ears lower, "End, with this war ever? Peace, ever be destroyed. 850 years…..850 years live, I have. Worst, this is." He seemed to be talking to himself more than us.

We all are silent as the great Jedi Master stares off into space. He does that more and more often now, and I sometimes wonder if he is thinking of his past love. Obi Wan and Qui Gon don't know about it though…..and perhaps they never will.

"Qui Gon….Obi Wan…Back to Luke, you must go." Yoda said suddenly.

"Us?" Obi Wan asked shocked.

Yoda's sad eyes rested on me, "Yes. Something to share with Padme', I do."

Qui Gon nodded and left. Obi Wan stayed a bit longer, shocked, but soon he too transfigured away.

"Sit, please." Yoda beckons me.

I sit on the log next to Yoda.

"Told you once, I was in love."

"Yes, Master. You did."

"Told you details were not needed, did I not?"

"You did say that."

"Know, I think you should. Tell you, I will."

I wait patiently for Yoda to continue. For once in all my years alive and dead Yoda suddenly gets nervous.

"Met a child, just after a mission I did. I no was Force sensitive, he was. Chance of him being a Padawan, impossible. Funny, he was. Like a child, he made me feel. Play games with him, I would, and fun, he always was."

I smile, "You loved him like he was your own child. Why?"

"Know, I do not. Force was giving me an option, perhaps."

"What happened?"

"Had to return back, I did. Left abruptly, without saying goodbye I did. Before I left, however, happy I was. Happier than I have ever been. Understand you and Anakin, I do."

"If Anakin had told you about us…..would he of stayed a Jedi?"

"Hard to tell, it is. Other members of the Council, there were."

"What would you have voted?"

"Stay, let him."

I look away from Master Yoda. Perhaps we should've told the Jedi Council. Anakin had wanted to but…..I had said no. Another way I could've prevented everything.

"Memory, would you like to see?"

I smile at Master Yoda, "It would be an honor."

Yoda lowers his mind shields.

_A younger Master Yoda walks through the lush fields of Naboo. They've been here a long time searching for Darth Plageous, but have yet to find him. And yet…..his presence was here. All Jedi could feel it. _

_As Master Yoda continued walking, he heard a movement in a bush close to him. Through the Force Yoda checked to see if it is a threat. _

_A smile sweeps across Yoda's face as he realized it is not an enemy at all, but a native Naboo child._

"_Hehehehe! Come out little child, I know you're there!" Yoda calls._

_A child jumps out of the bushes with a large smile on his face, "Hi! Welcome to Naboo great Jedi master!"_

"_Know who I am, do you?"_

"_Of course! Everybody knows who you are! Would you like to play a game?"_

"_Delighted, I would be."_

The memory continues on with Yoda and the young child played hide and seek in the same woods that many, many years later Anakin and I would play in.

_At the end of the day Yoda said goodbye to the child._

"_Will I see you again tomorrow?" The child pleaded._

_Would he? Yoda had may responsibilities….but his child was making him stronger. He did not know how….but he was. _

"_See each other tomorrow, we will. Also….I am wondering, what is your name."_

_The adorable child smiled happily, "Palpatine. But you can call me Pappy!"_

I gasp, and stare at Yoda in shock. He looks at me sadly and nods.

"That child was…._Palpatine_? I thought you said he wasn't Force sensitive."

"He was. Not knowledgeable to Jedi, it was. Some kind of gift, the child had."

"…..What happened after you left?"

"Heartbroken, I suppose he was. Received a new friend, he did."

"Darth Plageous."

"Correct, that is. Many years later met him again, I did. Tried to make amends, I did. Accept, he did not.

"I guess we know why now."

"Now you know. I too, have lost one I love to the dark side."

"But do you love him anymore?"

Yoda shakes his head, "Good, in Anakin there still is. Gone forever, that little boy on Naboo was."

"How can you tell?"

"Visit me, his Ghost does."

"And since there is no Ghost of Anakin…."

"Alive, he still is."

"That's why you told me this story."

Yoda nodded, "Through the Force I feel many terrible thing will happen soon. Need to keep your faith, you do. Tell no one of this, you must not."

"Of course Master Yoda….but can you promise me something?"

Yoda looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

I take deep breath, "Luke is coming here to be trained as you know."

Yoda nodded.

"Promise me…..that no matter what, no matter what….You will not tell Luke to kill his own father."

Yoda stared at me for a long moment, "Promise, I do."

"Thank you Master."

Yoda smiled, and began walking back into his cottage. I watch him for a little while and then return to Hoth.

"Laugh it up fuzzball." Han said to Chewbacca, "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

I smile as Han's arm goes around Leia. I walked right in on a argument. I smile as I see Obi Wan and Qui Gon's entertained faces.

"My….Why you stuck up….half witted…..scruffy looking…..nerf herder!"

Han's smile faded, "Who's scruffy looking," he turned to Luke, "I must have hit a pretty close mark to get her all riled up like that huh kid?"

I flinch as I feel Anakin's temper flying off Leia. If it's anything like Anakin's she's going to do something rash and…..my eyes fall on Luke. I sigh. Poor Luke.

"Why….I guess you don't know everything about women yet." Leia said before planting a kiss on her brothers lips. My hand goes to my face and the room is completely silent. Even my Ghost friends don't say anything.

Luckily the kiss soon ended, and Han and Leia stared at each other. She then left her the room as Luke folded his arms behind his head looking pretty pleased with himself. I role my eyes.

A voice over the intercom broke the extremely awkward silence, "Head quarters personnel, report to the command center.

Han glanced at Luke, "Take it easy." And with that, he and Chewbacca were gone.

"Oh my." Was all Qui Gon would say.

I sigh, "Just like Anakin's temper."

Obi Wan's eyes met mine, "Oh believe me, I know."

"The Empire is getting closer." Qui Gon said, changing the subject.

"Does the Rebellion know?"

Qui Gon paused for about three seconds, "They do now."

I smile, "What do we need to do?"

"Obi Wan is going to help Luke. You and I are going to work on your training."

I'm next to Luke, staring at Dagobah. Getting out of Hoth had been difficult, but both of my children made it. Unfortunately Leia was being followed, and had to head into an asteroid field. I shake my head sadly.

Luke is trying to assure Artoo that Dagobah is safe, but I can feel doubts radiating off of him..

"Don't worry Luke," I murmur, "Yoda's completely harmless…..Unless you're his enemy."

I watch as Luke attempts to land….but crashes. Not as good as a pilot as his father….even if he was close. Anakin. I miss you.

I flinch as Luke lands into a swamp. As he tries to get save Artoo I transport to Yoda's house.

"He's here."

"Feel him, I can. Stronger than he was in when was a baby."

"Minichlorine count still the same?"

Yoda nodded, "19,999."

"He's not as good as a pilot as his father."

Yoda smiled, "Know that, I do. Heard the crash from here, I did."

I laugh, "Ready to meet him?"

"Excited, I am!" Yoda said happily, and hopped outside. I follow him as we go to where Luke has set up camp. Yoda crouches behind a bush.

"Ready for some more power? Okay….let's see now…Put that in there….There you go!"

Artoo beeped a thank you, and Luke patted his head. "Now all I've got to do is find this Yoda….if he even exists."

"It's a really strange place to find a Jedi Master….this place gives me the creeps," Luke continues. He sits down and begins to eat, "Still…..there's something familiar about this place."

Artoo beeped and inquiry.

"I don't know….I feel like?"

"Feel like what?" Master Yoda asked, now sitting on a stump.

Luke took out his blaster and pointed it at one of the greatest Masters of all times. Yoda hid behind his hands, "Away put your weapon! I mean you know harm!" Yoda lowered his arms slightly to look at Luke. Yoda the glanced at me, as if seeing the similarities between us.

Luke lowered his blaster and Yoda relaxed, "I am wondering, why are you here?

"I'm looking for someone." Luke replies cautiously.

"Looking? Found someone, you have. I would say, hmmm? Hehehehe!"

"Right."

"Help you, I can. Yes, mmmm."

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior."

I role my eyes. Can Luke not feel the Force flowing off this little green creature?

"Ahhhh! A great warrior. Hehehehe! Wars not make one great." Yoda lowered himself off the stump ,and began looking through Luke's things. He grabbed Luke's dinner.

"Put that down! Now….hey!" Yoda took a bite, "That's my dinner!"

Luke snatched that and his other food away as Yoda's face turned to disgust, "How you get so big, eating food of this kind?"

"Listen friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could just get our ship out, we could, but we can't, so why don't you just-" Luke sounded really impatient.

"Awww can't get you're ship out?"

I realize why Yoda has not told Luke who he was….he is testing Luke. He his testing his patience. Do not fail, my son.

Yoda began digging through Luke's supplies, "Hey get out of there!" Luke demanded.

Yoda began tossing things over his shoulder.

"Hey, you could have broken this!"

Yoda ignored my son, looked at an item said, "No!"" and kept tossing.

"Don't do that….Ohh…you're making mess!

"Oh!" Yoda found a little light and waved it around in delight. It reminded him of his old Jedi weapon. I smile sadly at Yoda's loss.

"Hey! Give me that!"

"Mine! Or I will help you not!"

"I don't want you help. I want my lamp back….I'm going to need it to get out of this sliming mudhole."

Yoda looked truly offended, "Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!"

Artoo began fighting Yoda for the light, more loyal to Luke than this great Jedi Master. I wonder if Artoo even recognizes him. Yoda grabs his cane and begins beating Artoo with it. I laugh out loud.

"Artoo let him have it!"

"Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Artoo!" Luke insisted. Artoo let go. Yoda grinned at me, and whacked Artoo's door shut.

"Now will you move along little fella? We've got a lot of work to do?"

"No! No! No! Stay and help you, I will. Fin d your friend."

"I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

"Ooohhh, Jedi Master! Yoda. You seek Yoda."

"You know him?"

"Mmm. Take you to him, I will. Hehehehe! Yes, yes. But now we must eat. Come, Good food. Come." Yoda began walking, "Come, come."

Luke sighed impatiently. "Artoo stay with the camp."

Yoda and I's eyes meet. Luke has failed the test.


	15. Training

_Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers! I'm so happy when I get a notification….either to follow me, favorite me, or to leave a review! Enjoy!_

"How was his first impression?" Obi Wan asks.

I sigh, "Not good."

Obi Wan frowned, "Yoda sees too much of Anakin in him."

A tear slips down my cheek, "Obi Wan….Why did it have to happen like this?"

"I….I don't know Padme'."

"Patience! For the Jedi it his time to eat as well. Eat, eat, hot!" Yoda exclaimed. He was trying to give Luke another chance, and he was failing…again.

I saw Luke take a bite and his face twist into disgust. I smile. Perhaps forcing Yoda's food down his throat wasn't the best way to test his patience."

"Good food hm? Good, hmmmm?

"How far away is Yoda," Luke demands, "Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far. Yoda not far," How right he was, "Patience. Soon you will be with him. Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi, hmm?"

"Mostly because of my father I guess."

Yoda stared at me, and blinked twice. He then remembered the role he was playing, "Ah, father! Powerful Jedi, was he,mmm, powerful Jedi. Mmm."

"Oh come on! How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am….Oh I don't know what I'm doing here! We're wasting time!"

Yoda turns to us. His expression is sad, "Yoda…please. No." I whisper.

"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

"Yoda…" I say.

"He will learn patience." Obi Wan says. Luke looks around, startled.

"Yoda. What did you tell me about love? Luke has so much love….he's very powerful."

"Hmm…Much anger in him, like his father."

Yoda was telling me that his love could be twisted, just as Anakin's was.

"He has me in him too. Hold on to that Yoda."

"Was I any different than when you taught me?" Obi Wan asks.

"He is not ready." Yoda persisted.

Suddenly it dawns on Luke, "Yoda!"

Yoda nods.

"I am ready!...I…Ben! I….I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I ready!" Luke stands up, and smacks his head on the ceiling of Yoda's hut. Ouch.

"Ready, are you? What you know of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained!...A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind," Yoda turned to address us, "This one a long time I have watched. All his life he looked away to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph," Yoda looks back at Luke, "Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless."

"So was I, if you remember." Obi Wan said.

"He is too old," Yoda said, using his last excuse, "Yes, too old to begin the training."

"When he was born you were hoping he was the Chosen One. What has changed you Yoda?" I demand.

"But I've learned so much!" Luke protests.

Yoda turns to us, "Will he finish what he begins?"

Will he? Yoda was right, Luke always looked the horizon. So did Leia. Anakin and I had done that….unless we were together. Our times together were so precious that we had never wanted them to end.

_I stood out on the balcony in the sunny Naboo morning. With the Villa behind me, the sun shined on me keeping me warm. I'm wearing an beautiful white gown, but one that is not too expensive. Wearing expensive clothes around Anakin is not a good idea, you'll never know what will pop into his mind._

_I stroke the balcony's railing as I stare off into the distance waiting to see a speeder. Anakin said he'd be coming soon. We've been apart for a month- a month too long if you ask me. Last night I got the message he was near Naboo and could spend it there for the day. My heart raced at the thought of being with my husband again._

_Soon, but not soon enough, I notice a spec off in the distance. Could it be him? I lean farther out on the railing, trying to get a better view. _

_It's Ani! A grin wipes across my face and I begin to wave frantically. My Ani is almost home! As his speeder nears I can make out his figure, and see a grin on his face as well. I pick up the skirts of my dress and dash the docking area._

_Ani pulls up, and quickly shuts off the speeder before force jumping out and landing behind me. I turn around and am welcomed into his embrace. He spins me around, and around. When my feet touch the ground I bury my face into his chest. _

"_Ani!" I cry._

"_Padme'!" He murmurs, running his hands down me._

"_Well, aren't we greedy?" I tease, looking into his eyes._

"_You know me…"_

_I shut him up with a passionate kiss, "That's all you're gonna get Jedi." I tease._

"_Oh? I beg to differ."_

_Before he gets a chance to tighten his grip on me I pull away. He looks at me puzzled, and I wink. I then lift of my skirts and began running towards the Villa._

"_Making me work for it, are you?" He calls. I can hear him catching up to me._

_Soon I'm in the Villa and I make a mad dash for the stairs. As I make it to the fifth step up a feel a hand grabs my ankle and I stumble. Soon his arms wrap around my waist as I try to struggle free. I giggle and began to fight myself free._

"_Now, now Senator. Perhaps we can work out a peace treaty." He murmurs taking me further up the stairs. _

_I elbow him in the stomach, causing him to drop me, and continue to the bedroom. He runs in after me and grabs me so tightly in an embrace that I cannot move._

"_I've got you now Senator." He mumbles, unpinning my hair. He spins me around and looks me full in the face with my curling hair tumbling down my shoulders. He leans against the wall and rests his hands on my arms._

"_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."_

_I smile, "Why don't you show my how beautiful you think I am."_

_He laughs loudly and tosses me on the soft bed._

"_Ani!"_

Luke may have looked to the horizon when he was a kid. But when he is a kid he did not have me to keep him on track. Now he does.

"Yes." I reply.

"I won't fail you," Luke insists, "I'm not afraid."

Yoda stared at him with widened eyes, "You will be. You will be."

He will. When he finds out who his father is, he will.

I feel a shift in the Force, and it makes me clutch my gut. "Leia….she's in trouble."

Obi Wan nods, "I feel it too. You go to here, Yoda and I are watching Luke."

I nod, and transport the _Millennium Falcon. _I'm standing beside Qui Gon. "What's going on?" I ask.

Qui Gon rolls his eyes, "Flyboy here has messed up big time."

"No lightspeed?" My daughter demands.

"It's not my fault!" Han insists. The _Falcon_ shakes violently from a blast. I assume it's from an Imperial ship.

"He thinks Luke is on here, doesn't he?" I ask Qui Gon.

Qui Gon merely nods, his expression grim.

"Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for." C3PO informs.

Han looks at Chewie, "Turn her around."

Chewbacca replies, shocked.

"I said turn her around," Han jumps out of his seat and begins fiddling with switches on the wall, "I'm going to put all the power in the front shield."

"You're going to attack them?" Leia asks.

"Sir, the odds of surveying a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer-"

"Shut up!" Leia shouts.

"They kissed." Qui Gon tells me wildly.

I round on him, "What?" I demand.

Qui Gon nods, "It went a little like your and Anakin's first kiss. He was flirting and the made the first move. Leia, however, did not break the kiss as you did. C3PO interrupted."

I smile, "So that's why she was more annoyed with C3PO than usual."

Qui Gon nods.

"You think they're going to get out of this mess?"

Qui Gon sighs, "It's not likely. The time for the Empire's revenge has come."

I clutch my heart, "Ani." Don't hurt Luke, he's your son!

"He has no intention of hurting Luke?"

I sigh, relieved.

"He wants him to join the Dark side."

"And rule the Empire." I finish.

"Yes."

"Just as he wanted me to."

"I suppose if he couldn't have you; he'd take the next best thing."

"He still has no idea about Leia?"

"That would be correct. Now you should go back and watch Luke. I'll be watching here. But whatever you do, don't go near Anakin. I have a feeling we will be needing you later, and I do not want the Dark side taking away your energy."

"Of course." I say. I know there is something Qui Gon is not telling me. He has a glimpse into the future, and he won't tell me. But I do not press him. I'm sure I will find out in good time.

I'm back at the swampy planet, and I see Obi Wan seated by Yoda. I place myself next to him.

"How's he doing?"

"He's very strong with the Force, as you know. But he has also failed many tests."

I sign.

"And how are things with Leia."

"They're going to be captured. Anakin thinks Luke is on the ship."

"Too much confidence has always been one of Anakin's flaws."

I smile, remembering our time on Naboo when he was just my Jedi protector. He had been so confident that I had loved him too-and I did, but he didn't know that-. But Obi Wan was right….Anakin sometimes was _too_ over confident.

"_I heard about your appointment Anakin. I'm so proud of you."_

_I glance at my husband, and notice his expression darken. Why?_

"_I may be on the Council, but they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master." He growls angrily. I sigh; he's accomplished so much more than any Jedi at his age has ever done. And he has me, and out child. Why can't he just be happy? But I do not say any of these things. I must be supportive of him. He's going through a tough time; I need to give him time. He will come to realize it soon._

Sometimes I wonder if I had brought it up then….made him see reason….then maybe he would've never turned. Another thing I could've done to save him. I look at Luke. He is balancing upside down while lifting a rock with the Force. At least I haven't failed him and Leia. Yet.

"_Patience," I say, "In time, they will recognize your skills."_

"_They still treat me as if I'm a Padawan learner. They fear my power; that's the problem."_

"_Anakin!" Please see reason Ani, please!_

I shake my head. I do not want to relive the rest of this memory. It is the first time Anakin and I voice out doubts to each other, the first time he does not trust me.

"_LIAR!"_

I shake my head furiously, and focus my attention on Luke. I watch as Luke sees his ship fall into the swamp. I flinch.

"Oh no! We'll never get it out now!" Luke exclaims.

"So certain are you? Always with you it cannot be done! Here you nothing that I say?" Yoda demands.

"Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different!"

"No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned."

"Alright…I'll give it a try."

"No! Try not! Do, or do not. There is no try."

Luke closes his eyes and the ship slowly rises out of the water. I smile gleefully. That's my boy! Make your mother proud, Luke. You can do it!

The ship begins to sink.

"Oh Luke." I murmur.

"Perhaps if next time you voice your encouragement instead of think them Luke will succeed?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you been listening to Qui Gon? You're supposed to guide Luke and Leia…and hopefully Vader."

"Anakin." I correct.

"I can't. It's too big." Luke sighs.

"Size maters now. Look at me! Judge me by my size do you? Hmmm?"

Luke shakes his head.

"Mmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us," He says the last sentence to me, backing up what Obi Wan had told me, "Luminous beings are we….not this crude matter…..You must feel the Force around you. Here! Between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere! Yes, even between the land and the ship!"

"You want the impossible." Luke grumbles.

Yoda sighs. I watch him bow his head and close his eyes. His small and raises and so does Luke's ship. Artoo begins beeping, and Luke turns around. He watches with amazement as the X-wing is raised out of the water and placed back on the land.

"I don't….I don't believe." He gasps.

"That is why you fail." Yoda says sadly.

We watched as Yoda continued instructing Luke.

"Concentrate." Yoda demands to Luke, who is trying life more items into the air.

"Feel the Force flow. Yes."

Artoo begins to be raised in the air. I smile. I don't think he likes that at all.

"Good. Calm yes. Through the Force, things you will see."

"Other places. The future…the past. Old friends long gone."

At the same time Luke and I were hit with a vision. Luke and Han being….tortured. I scream.

"HAN! LEIA!" Luke shouts.

"Hmmm. Control…control. You must learn control."

"I saw….I saw a city in the clouds."

"Mmm. Friends you have there."

"They were in pain."

"It is the future you see."

"Future? Will they die?"

Luke…save them. No. I can't let this happen…I will _not _fail my daughter.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion the future is."

"I've got to go to them."

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

"What does he mean?" I ask Obi Wan.

"Vader…Anakin….is repeating the plan that Sidious used. As Sidious used you to lure Anakin to the Dark side, Va-Anakin will use Han and Leia."

"He wouldn't." I whisper, staring in front of me.

"_I've seen a security hologram of him killing….younglings." Obi Wan told me softly._

_I stare straight ahead of me. This is impossible, "Not Anakin! He couldn't!" _

Obi Wan had been right before, why wouldn't he be right now. How could Anakin inflict the same pain on somebody that he himself felt?

I look at Luke, my heart beating fiercely. He nods softly. He's going to go. A tear slips down my cheek.

"Where are they?" I ask, my voice shaky.

"Cloud City."

I had been there once….it was for a dinner…and luckily for me a certain Jedi had been there.

_I walked through the long hallway, smiling at the thought of seeing Anakin again. I was wearing a tight, strapless red dress….just for him._

_Soon I saw my husband._

"_Ah, Jedi Skywalker! Master Kenobi!" I greeted._

_They both turned to face me, and I saw Anakin's eyes nearly pop out of my head. A thought from him popped into my mind: You'll pay for this later, my dear. I do not appreciate being teased._

_It was very difficult not to laugh._

"_Senator Amidala," Obi Wan greeted, "How pleasant it is to see you again. Although the last time we met were not on pleasant terms."_

_I grimaced as I remembered Geonosis, "Right you are, Master Kenobi." I laugh inwardly as I think about how much more pleasant it was Anakin and I had last seen each other. It had after all been our honeymoon._

_Obi Wan glanced up and must've recognized somebody, "Excuse me." He said pleasantly._

_Anakin raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't think we'll be able to keep our arrangement milady," He lowered his voice, "I could strip you right now."_

_I giggle, "Walk with me Skywalker." I say evenly._

_I lead him out onto a balcony and the door slides shut behind me. I drag him toward me and kiss him hungrily._

"_Whoa…" He says, "Are you sure you want to do this here?"_

_I lift my dress, "I haven't been with you since our marriage night. Now hurry up!"_

_He grinned, "Well….if you insist."_

Luke is all packed up.

"Luke, you must complete the training." Yoda pleads.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends, I've got to save them!"

"You must not go!"

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't." My brave son insists.

"You don't know that" Obi Wan interjects. He then makes himself visible to Luke's eyes. I feel a little bit jealous that Luke can see him and not me, but I push those feelings away, "Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!"

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark side of the Force." Obi Wan glances at me, and I turn away. How could you do this Ani? How?

"Yes, yes. To Obi Wan you listen! The cave, remember your failure at the cave!"

"But I've learned so much since then Master Yoda. I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word."

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer."

"That's why I have to go." Luke insists.

"Luke, I don't want you to lose to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."

I tear slips down my cheek.

"You won't."

He's right. I will not let the Emperor have Luke. You may have gotten my husband, but he will _not _touch my children.

"Stopped they must be. On this depends, only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil." Yoda says.

"Patience." Obi Wan told Luke.

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?"

I flinch. Do I really want Luke not to go?

"If you honor what they fight for…yes!" Yoda exclaims.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."

"You're wrong," I tell Obi Wan, "I will be there with him."

"I understand." Luke replies, and climbs into the cockpit of the X-wing.

"Luke," Obi Wan reminds him, "Don't'give into hate. That leads to the Dark side."

"Strong is Vader! Mind what you have learned. Save you it can."

"I will. And I'll return; I promise." My son flew off into the sky.

"Told you, I did," Yoda says to Obi Wan and I, "Reckless is he. Now matters are worse."

"That boy is our last hope."

"No. There is another." Yoda says, staring directly at me.

**Coming Soon**

**A rebel is caught**

**A love is announced**

**A young boy learns the truth **


	16. The Truth

_Wow! I got so many notification's this week….I am so happy! Thank you for all my faithful readers as well as my new ones! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! It's family reunion time! (:_

I stare at my husband as he stands on the balcony were we were together so many years ago. He is looking out over the clouds, his breathing the only sound. I wish he didn't have to wear that mask, I loved to get a hint on what he's thinking. What emotion is he feeling?

Soon Anakin turns away from the balcony and into the building.

"You're still not going through with this are you Ani? You just stood out on that balcony where you and I made love. Even though you don't know I'm here, what possibly makes you think that I'd approve of this? Don't do it Ani. I love you!"

But he doesn't hear me. I follow him into a long dining room, and he sits down. I sense my daughter here, as well as Han and the others. I stand behind my husband's shoulder and try to ignore the darkness that radiates off of him.

The door slides open and I see my daughter freeze. Beside her Chewbacca roars, and Han pulls out a blaster and fires at my husband. Too quick for him, Anakin raises his hand, deflects the bullet, and Force-grabs the blaster from Han. Anakin laid the blaster on the table.

"We would be honored if you would join us." He says.

A bounty hunter steps out from behind Vader. I recognize him from somewhere….

Clone-I mean Stormtroopers run up behind Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. There is another man there. He has brown eyes and hair with dark skin. Han, Leia, and Chewie glare at this man.

"I had no choice," He says, "They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Han says.

The interrogations began.

Han, Leia, and Chewbacca give up nothing about Luke. I know my husband will now have to resort to drastic measures. I can tell by the fear on Leia's face that she knows it too. She remembers all too well what the Empire is capable of. Perhaps I can help them avoid there pain as I did for Leia last time….

"No." Qui Gon says behind me. I whirl around, my hand clutched to my throat.

"I didn't you know you were here."

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings. But I can't allow you to take their torture for them."

"And why not?"

"You'll need your strength for later, trust me. The only reason I'm letting you be exposed to the darkness now is, because I know you won't abandon your children."

"Take them away," Anakin says, "I will search their quarters."

I follow my husband down the hall. Soon we arrive at what I assume is their quarters. Anakin steps inside and glances around, "Tear this place apart. Look for anything that might be useful." He orders.

The stormtroopers began knocking things over and throwing stuff around. Anakin walks towards a broken protocol droid. C3PO. That droid has got to bring back memories to him.

"Take the droid to their cell." Anakin orders and a stormtrooper does so. Anakin watches as the stormtrooper carries the pieces of C3PO out of the room.

"I don't know how you can see that there is still good in him." Obi Wan says softly.

I turn to him. His expression is sad. He continues, "I was so shocked when you tried to convince me he was still good right before you died. He had just tried to squeeze the life out of you, for Force's sake. What has kept you convinced this whole time Padme'? What do you see that we don't?"

I swallow, "On Mustafar…" Obi Wan flinches, "He..he was…"

"_Because of what you've done! What you plan do to," One more chance. I'll give him one more chance. If he doesn't respond then I'll know that my husband is gone…forever, "Stop! Stop now! Come back, I love you!"_

_Anakin's eyes soften. He's there; I can feel it. My baby turns in my stomach in victory. My Ani is still there, and he's coming back to me!_

_His eyes turn Sith yellow. What?_

"_LIAR!"_

"….He…he was…about to…I told him…." I can't get it out, the memory is too difficult.

"Padme'?" Obi Wan questions.

"I saw it in his eyes…for less than a second…Ani had returned. Obi Wan…he…I saw it."

"I understand." Is all Obi Wan would say.

We watch Anakin leave the room. "How do you know that the goodness is still there? You saw Anakin return _before _he chocked you."

"Because he still loves me."

"How do you know?"

"He still carries a stone that I gave him. Just as I still carry this necklace." I stroke the Japor pendant, and Obi Wan stares at it.

"But how do you know that love will save him?"

"_Love won't say you, Padme'. Only my new powers can do that!"_

I look Obi Wan directly in the eye. "I don't."

I can feel Han's pain through the Force. The pain is terrible, and overwhelming. I clutch at my gut and shiver, "Qui Gon," I say through my teeth, "Please, let me help him."

"No," Qui Gon says firmly, "You must keep your strength up. Now turn your mind away from this. Think of a happy memory."

"I'll try."

_What have I done? By bringing us here I have killed myself and Anakin. I don't care about myself, but Anakin deserves to live. This strong, handsome, loving man beside me deserves to live. But he will not get to, and it's all my fault. _

"_Don't be afraid." Anakin murmurs._

_I look at him, "I'm not afraid to die," I look down. Oh Force, I love this man. I love his so much! He deserves to know this; he deserves to know the truth. Besides, what could it hurt, him knowing? We're going to die anyway, "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."_

_His eyes widens. He wonders how he could be killing me, "What do you mean?"_

_The truth comes out, "I love you."_

"_You…love me?" Anakin's face is full of disbelief. I would laugh at him if it weren't such a serious moment, "I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives!"_

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway," I take a deep breath, "I truly, deeply love you. Before we die I want you to know."_

_His blue eyes look at me with love and sadness. I lean in, and so does he. Our lips meet, and we share our second kiss. I feel the cart move forward, but do not break the kiss. Anakin pulls away, and we both look out onto the arena. _

"_I love you." I whisper once more._

A tear slips down my cheek. I press my index finger to my lip, and I remember the last time our lips met.

_He took my face in his hands, "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Separarists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war."_

_I nod. The Jedi betraying the Republic? That doesn't seem right. But I feel so comforted by Anakin. His warm and the presses against my face give me the strength the go on. He leans in close for a kiss. Our kiss is not passionate but urgent. My face is creased with worry as I kiss him. His lips are soft, and it reminds me of all the love. My baby kicks my stomach, and Anakin breaks our kiss when he feels it. I watch wordlessly as he returns to his speeder._

_He said everything will be alright. But if that is true, then why do I feel as if the kiss we just shared will be our last?_

Doors slide open and Anakin walks through the room. The traitor-whose name I now know is Lando- stands. A bounty hunter known as Boba Fett stands next to Lando. Anakin approaches him.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker." My husband says as he leaves. I raise an eyebrow. Does Jabba the Hutt bring back any memories for Anakin? Does he remember me helping him out with Jabba during the Clone Wars?

"He's no good to me dead." Boba Fett says, following Anakin.

"He will not be permanently damaged."

"Lord Vader," Lando interrupts, "What about Leia and the Wookie?"

"They must never again leave the city."

"That was never a condition to our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" Lando protests.

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."

"…No."

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." The door to the tube slid shut, leaving Lando and Boba Fett standing there. Boba Fett walks away, and Lando mutters, "This deal is getting worse all the time."

I follow him to the dungeon, where Leia, Han, Chewie, and C3PO are sheltered. We see Han on the ground with Leia comforting him. A partially fixed C3PO lay by Chewbacca. Chewbacca roared angrily.

"Lando." Leia hissed.

Han struggled to get up, "Get out of here Lando!"

"Shut up and listen," Lando shouts, "Now, Vader has agreed to turn Leia ad Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?" Han demands.

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

"What about Han?" Leia asks. I glance at the two. They have obviously realized they love each other.

"Vader's giving him to a bounty hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead!" Leia accuses.

"He doesn't want you at all. He after somebody called…Skywalker."

"Luke?" Han asks.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him."

"And we're the bait." Leia realizes.

"Yeah, well, he's on his way."

"Perfect," Han says sarcastically stepping towards Lando, "You fixed us all real good, didn't you, my friend!"

Han quickly punches Lando who stumbles back into his guards. But because Han is still weak he falls to the floor. One guard smacks Han's head with a blaster, and another points his at Chewbacca.

"Stop!" Lando orders.

Leia moves beside Han. Lando adjusts his cape, "I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I've got my own problems." 

"Yeah, you're a _real_ hero." Han sneers from the floor. Lando and his guards leave. Chewie kneels besides Han as well.

"You certainly have a way with people." My daughter says easily.

Boba Fett leads my daughter, Han, and Chewie with C3PO strapped to his back. We are in a dark room with some kind of mist rising everywhere. We are in a carbon-freezing room.

Han stands next to Lando, "What's goin' on buddy." Han asks sarcastically.

Lando does not make eye contact, "You're being put into carbon freeze."

Boba Fett asks Anakin, "What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me."

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies….Put him in!"

Chewbacca howls and strikes a stormtrooper down. He then takes another one down. Boba Fett draws out a gun ready to shoot, but Anakin prevents him.

"Oh no!" C3PO cries, No, no! Stop!" More stormtroopers rush to Chewie.

"Stop Chewie stop! Stop!" Han shouts.

Chewie throws down a third stormtroopers.

"Yes, stop please! I'm not ready to die!"

"Hey, hey! Listen to me Chewie…."

Chewbacca howls and fights off more stormtroopers.

"Chewie! This won't help me," Han says, "Hey, save your strength. There'll be another time. The princess! You have to take care of her."

Leia glares at Anakin.

"You here me? Huh?" Han demands.

Chewbacca whimpers softly and nods. The stormtroopers guide Han to the center of the platform. Han's eyes never leave Leia.

"I love you!" Leia calls.

"I know."

I stare at Anakin. He knows how terrible it feels to be taken away from a loved one, "Don't go through with this Ani….don't."

But he does. I watch as Han is lowered down. I suddenly realized that I cannot let him go through this alone. I join him down the freezing chamber while those above prepare the freezing. I gather up all the love in this room. The newly bloomed love of Han and Leia is strong, and helps me gain strength.

"Han…" I murmur softly.

He looks and his eyes grow wide. He can see me, "Miss? What are _you_ doing here?"

I smile and walk close to him. My hand rests on his cheek.

"Am…I dead?" He whispers.

"No, and you won't die. I'll make sure of that.

There is a great rumbling noise around us, and Han begins to shake, "Damn Vader!" He yells.

I look into his eyes, "He's not all bad you know. Trust me." As carbonite blasts at Han he raises his hands, and his eyes are wide with fear. I take a step back.

"You'll be ok Han."

The platform begins to rise, bringing a frozen Han and me with it. Lando stepped over to where a frozen Han lay. Lando checked the status.

"Well, Calrissan, did he survive?" Anakin demands.

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation."

"He's all yours bounty hunter…Reset the chamber for Skywalker." Anakin says.

An Imperial Officer walks up to my husband, "Skywalker has just landed my lord."

"Good. See to it that he finds his way in here."

The officer hurries away, "Calrissian, take the princess and the Wookie to my ship." Anakin demands.

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision!" Lando shouts.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Anakin threatens.

I raise an eyebrow. It has been Anakin's plan all along to take Leia and Chewbacca with him. Did he lie about it earlier to give Han some piece before he was frozen? I am right, Anakin is still in there. Under that suit there is still good in him.

I follow Anakin out of the room.

I stand next to Anakin as Luke enter the room.

"What are you thinking Ani? Are you realizing how much he looks like us? Does he remind you of me? Are you even thinking of me? Or are you just thinking about the power you and Luke can share together?"

He doesn't respond because of course he can't hear me.

"The Force is strong with you, you Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet."

Luke activates Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin activates a red one.

"Do you recognize it Ani? That's _your_ lightsaber he's holding. It's the same one I've held before. Does this not mean _anything _to you at all?"

I watch, horrified, as father and son began to fight. Anakin can easily over power Luke, but he doesn't. For once I am grateful for Anakin's ambitions. That may be the only thing that is keeping him from striking Luke down right now.

"You have learned much young one."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Luke replies, attacking his father. Unfortunately for Luke, Anakin blocks the attack and knocks the lightsaber out of his hand. Luke attempts to get his lightsaber back, but it ends up with Luke lying on the ground with Anakin hovering over him.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi Wan knew this to be true."

"No!" Luke screams. I watch with horror as Luke falls into the carbon freezing hit.

"All too easy." Anakin remarks.

"JUMP LUKE JUMP!" I scream.

Luke does what I say, but I don't know if it is because he heard me or his own instincts kicked in. Soon Anakin begins to attack his son with flying object. He misses Luke, and it crashes through a window. Father and son walk out a long balcony. Luke's face is bruised, sweat is slipping down his face, and he is obviously tired. Anakin knocks Luke down and points is red lightsaber at Luke, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi Wan did."

Luke's face turns to disgust and attacks Anakin once more. Luke swings heard and hits Anakin's right shoulder. Anakin groans in pain, but continues to fight. Luke crawls out on a ledge. I gasp. This was becoming dangerous, way too dangerous.

Anakin swings his lightsaber and—

Cuts of Luke's right hand? Anakin's lightsaber and Luke's hand fall to the bottomless pit.

"ANAKIN!" I scream, furious. Anakin knew the pain of losing his arm; how _dare _he do that to our son. How. Dare. He.

_Padme'? _I heard a fleeting though.

_I'm sorry Padme'. I have taken this to far._

I gasp. I can hear Anakin's thoughts. He knows I'm here…and he's opened his thoughts to me. A layer of his mind shield has been stripped away.

"Ani?" I call out.

No reply. I still can't communicate with him.

Luke screams.

_I'm sorry Luke! I'm sorry Padme'! Perhaps now he will join me._

I clench my fists in frustration. Is that all he can ever think about?

Luke grabs him wounded arm and clutches it close to him. He slumps down holding onto a small pole. I send him love through the Force, in an attempt to ease his pain.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you."

_I don't want to. But I will if I have to. _

Luke begins to back away, sliding on the beam. Anakin 's lightsaber deactivates. "You don't yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

_"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be!"_

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi Wan was right…you've changed!"_

I move closer to Luke, "Don't listen to him Luke. I love you!"

"I'll never join you!" Luke screams.

_Then I will have to tell him the truth._ Anakin thinks. I stare at him hard. He couldn't be possibly be thinking of-

"If only you knew the power of the dark side. Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! He told me _you_ killed him." Luke sneered.

_That Obi Wan. Always telling lies! He was always jealous of me. Jealous that Qui Gon thought higher of me, jealous of my skill, and jealous that I was always better than him. He turned my wife against me; I won't let him have my son too!_

"No. _I_ am your father."


	17. Memory

**So, I'm guessing you hate me. Yeah, I took forever to update. I'm so sorry, please forgive me! This, my wonderfully patient readers, is the last chapter for Episode 5! I'll be posting the in-between right after this, so stay tuned! Seriously, like in an hour. The next chapter will be up.**

**So, this chapter starts in Luke's point of view. I went ahead and skipped the Luke denying and falling part. So this scene takes you to one armed Luke clinging for his life under Bespin. What does Luke feel towards his father? Read and find out!**

Hatred. Luke felt absolute hatred. Luke, a kind young man, had never felt hatred toward anybody. In Luke's opinion hate was such a strong emotion and was not to be used on just anybody. Even when the sand people killed his aunt and uncle; he never felt hate towards them. Only sorrow for the loss of his guardians.

But now, oh now was different. Every vein in Luke's body burned with a fiery hatred. All he wanted to do was climb back up this ship and kill everybody on it. He wanted them to feel the hate towards him that he was feeling to so many people now.

Number one. Ben. Ben had _lied _to him. Flat out lied. Darth Vader hadn't killed his father; he _was _his father. In fact, as far as Luke was concerned Ben was no better than Darth Vader himself.

Number two. Yoda. The little green Jedi had gone right along with Ben's lies. Perhaps Yoda was a hero in his time, the time of the Old Republic. But now he was just a exiled, green, filthy, lying creature.

Number three. Darth Vader. The murderer, the torturer, the man who has caused so much pain to so many people. His father! Oh, he lost that right the day he slaughtered his first victim. Luke was going to kill him, if it was the last thing he did.

"_Luke."_

Luke almost jumped at the voice but decided it would not be the best idea considering he was holding on for dear life. Instead, Luke's curiosity go the best of him, and he listened more intently.

"_Luke."_ The voice could not be Ben's, the only one who had ever talked to him through the Force, because it was soft. Soft like a females.

"_Luke." _Most definitely feminine. The tone of voice was sad, and slightly urgent.

"_Luke."_ The voice sounded familiar. In the depths of Luke's mind he had heard that voice before. But it was far back; so far back in his mind that he would not be surprised if the memory was surrounded by cobwebs. Any non-force sensitive person would never have been able to collect that memory, but with Luke's powers he was able to touch the memory.

_Luke._

_Luke._

In the memory the voice was sad, but not urgent this time. Instead, the voice was exhausted but also feeling a great amount of pain. Luke closed his eyes in order to focus more on the memory.

All he could see was blinding white light surrounding a dark brown cloud-hair perhaps? Yes, most definitely hair. Was the hair surrounding a face? Luke couldn't tell, the picture was way too blurred. With that picture in mind Luke attempted to complete the memory.

The voice. Yes, there was the voice again. The words were bunched together and out of order, so Luke concentrated harder. Soon he heard something other than gibberish. It was soft, and he could barely hear it. But he did. And that probably saved the galaxy.

"_Obi Wan….there…is good in…him. I know… there is still…"_

Luke's eyes opened in surprise. Who was this woman? How did she know Obi Wan? And why did she have so much faith in 'him'? Luke knew who the him was. It was his father, Darth Vader.

In a usual circumstance Luke would have never believed such a memory. But the voice sounded so true and some comforting that all of Luke's anger washed away.

He forgave Ben, Yoda, and even Darth Vader. Perhaps this woman was right. Perhaps Darth Vader was still good. Perhaps Luke can do her the service of saving his father.

Yes, that is exactly what Luke would do.

…

**Aight! So, done with Luke's point of view! Now onto Padme's!**

…

They have escaped safely. I feel so much relief at that, more relief than you can ever imagine. Luke needs to be trained and become a Jedi Knight before he faces his father again. I had felt the hate in him earlier, and I knew that hate, like any fire, needed to be extinguished. So I called out to him. And I helped him remember my words. Words he'll hold onto forever.

I heard him call for Leia over the Force, and I watched as she heard and saved him. I heard him and his father speak through the Force. I heard him keep his cool and deny his father what he wanted most. I heard my son cry out to Obi Wan, begging to know why he didn't speak the truth. But all of that is not what has blown my mind. I've heard something else. I hear something else.

I can hear Anakin's thoughts. This brings me nothing but relief and joy. He is on his is back to me, he has already lowered his defenses. Luke has done that, and I know Luke will bring him back all the way. I will help him if I must.

Now Luke is off to train to be a Jedi, just like his father did. And I know he will become a wonderful Jedi, just like Anakin. He will be everything thing his father was but nothing like Darth Vader.

And Lando. Lando is off to save Han. He has left with the _Falcon_, and he knows the first place to look. He's going to look at Jabba's. I know he will find him there, for I sense Han there. When I think of Jabba I can't help but think about the time I helped Ani out with a mission during the Clone Wars. The teamwork we once had brings a smile to my face.

Leia. Leia will do anything she can to get the love of her life back. Her love for Han is just as strong as mine is for Anakin's. She's ready to hear Luke's plan and soon as Lando finds Han.

As for me? I'm content on hanging out with Obi Wan. We'll travel, watching everyone. He says I'll have to watch Anakin by myself. Obi Wan can't risk becoming weak by the dark side, because he is the main line from life to death with Luke.

But, before I begin, I must first have a chat with someone who I once trusted well.


	18. Confrontation

**Here's the in-between set in the middle of **_**The Empire Strikes Back **_**and **_**The Return of the Jedi**_

I float down the halls of the worst building in the galaxy . This building houses the monster. The monster who was once my friend.

I am here to get answer from him. He owes that to me at the very least.

Yoda says him seeing me will be easy. A man, no monster like him, has every aspect and knowledge of the Force and can communicate and see the dead easily. This is usually seen as an advantage to the living, but when I'm done with the monster he will coware from his great knowledge of the Force.

I walk into the room in which the darkest depths of the Force gather. Pain, hate, sorrow, suffering, and other emotions attack me from each direction like daggers. But I am strong now, and so full of love that the darkness only pinches me.

Sith Sidious noticed my feeling of warmth and love, and he swirled in his chair to face me. A wicked smirk crossed his wretched wrinkled face.

"Ah, Miss Amidala, or should I say _Mrs. _Skywalker. Still around are you? Watching the destruction you helped create?"

I ignore his words even they hit so close to home. He is just using my emotions against you, just like he always does. I put my politician face and voice on. The one I haven't used in forever. The one Anakin hated so much, because it showed no emotion.

"Aw, still twisting up lies, are we?"

"The Politician voice? Padme', I'm the one that helped you accomplish that voice. You must realize I've known you at your weakest emotional state. You don't fool me, not one bit. You're still a weeping widow, and you always will be."

"You're right. But not about the weeping part, but that you helped me into politics. Did you just do that so you could end up on the throne? Was it your plan all along?"

A sick grin twisted on his face, "Yes. From the moment you became Queen you entered my plan. A naïve young girl wanted to save her planet would do anything I persuaded her to do. In fact, I thought I was finished using you after that. But then you had to become a Senator. Then you fell in love with the key to my success. And I was able to twist your husband's emotions and lead him to the dark side."

"You always were the one to gloat."

"I'm sorry, did this sound like gloating? What I'm trying to say is this. Thank you. Without you, I would not have been able to turn everything against you and sit upon this throne now."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I wouldn't just thank me yet, _Emperor_. I may have assisted you to your rise to power, but I will also bring about your downfall. If I could bring you up so high on accident, then imagine what I can do when I'm actually trying."

For just a tiny fraction of a second I felt something from the Sith Lord that I am sure nobody has ever felt before. Fear. But soon enough he hid it, and I feel doubts. Had I just imagined the fear? No. It was there.

"Also, I can no longer be deceived by you. I know you for what you really are now: a monster. The spawn of the devil. Perhaps even the devil itself. And now I'll be watching your every move. Face it Palpatine, I will win. I have already died, nothing can hurt me anymore. But you, oh, yes. Your time most certainly can end."

"You'll never turn my apprentice from me," he spat, "and I'll take your son."

"You of all people know how powerful love can be. After all, you abuse love. You twist it and shape it until it forces people to do what you want. Well, I am a mother, a daughter, a wife, a sister, and a friend. Not only do I understand love as much as you do, but I have felt it as well. I know of compassion, something you will never understand. With this, I bid you goodbye. I am sorry you are not the man I thought you were. The galaxy would have been a much better place if you were."

With that, I left a stunned monster. And now, now I wait. I wait for the return of the Jedi.

**Coming Soon**

**A gift is given**

**A false deal is made**

**A rescue takes place for a loved one**


	19. The Sister

**So, I promised a Sunday update, so here you go! So, I really don't like to write action stuff. Because watching it is so much better, so I'm going to skip the whole-rescue-Han-thing. I'm super sorry, but that's not really a necessity to this story. If you want to see Han get saved, go watch the movie. So the first part of this is before Luke leaves to save Han, and then it skips to after. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Just saying…**

Sand is everywhere. It spreads to the horizon and back. Any person not knowing where they were would have no chance of finding water, shelter, or food. They would be left here to waste away into bones. Soon the perilous sand storms would erode even their bones away, and it would be as if they never existed.

Only one planet is like this. Anakin's home planet: Tatooine.

Lando, Chewie, the droids, and my children are planning an escape for Han. Luke is now a Jedi Knight, and almost as powerful as his father once was. In some ways he is more powerful, because he can keep a cool head.

I watch my son sleep every night. He has nightmares about his father coming to kill him. I try to soothe him by talking to him, and the only memory he has of me plays over and over into his mind. Often I see this look on his face, and I know he is thinking about it. Sometimes I can hear my own voice playing from his mind.

_Obi Wan….there…is good in…him. I know… there is still…_

Despite his nightmares about his father, he still clings to that memory. He wants to believe so badly that his father can be changed, and I believe that memory is pushing him towards that. Slowly he began to form an opinion that his father can be saved, and now that opinion is strong. So strong, in fact, that I believe he is almost ready to confront his father.

But before he can confront his father; Han must be saved. Han's a great starpilot, and he suspect he will be one of the key people to help destroy the Empire.

I know the battle is about to begin, and this is the battle that will end the war. Any force-sensitive can feel the shift, and because I'm one with the Force I feel it even if it shifts barely. I can only hope that the Force shifts in a way, so that we win and peace will be restored to the galaxy.

Close to me is the _Falcon_. Luke is inside it, waiting for the time in which he must go to Jabba's. Leia and Chewie have been gone for too long, therefore it seems like they will have to resort to Plan B. Plan Luke.

Soon my son appears out of the _Falcon_. He gives a long look at the sunset, I move beside him. I can see the worry etched into his face, so I lean in close.

"There is still good in him." I whisper.

This triggers the memory. I watch Luke's face smooth out, and he sets determinedly out. I watch him walk into the sun, and soon become a black dot on the horizon. After that, my son is gone. Off to save the day. I smile as warmth fills my body.

Luke is not the only one who has been training. Qui Gon and Yoda have taught me well, and I am the strongest I have ever been. Each night I try to probe at my husband's mind, but he never lets me communicate with him. But I can still hear his thoughts, and they are filled with doubts about the Emperor more and more each day.

Unfortunately these thoughts are not leading him away from the dark side of the Force. He wants Luke to join him and rule as father as son. I recall him wanting the same thing with me. He's always wanted to be at the top of the totem pole. His ambition is his downful.

"He's very braze." A voice says behind me.

I turn and smile at Qui Gon, "He is."

"He get's that from you."

My gaze wonders back to the sun, and I stare thoughtfully at it, "No. He get's that from his father."

….

That rescue really had my heart racing. It was more scary than the Battle of Geonosis. This time it was my children's lives on line, not mine. But cunning Luke got everybody away safely. And Leia took care of Jabba. I want so badly to congratulate my kids, but I cannot. But I let my love surround them, in hope that they can feel it.

Luke is on his way to see Yoda. I am dreading this meeting, because Yoda has warned me in advance that he will be joining us soon. Once again, Luke will lose another loved one. I can't help but wonder, how much can he take?

I wait with Yoda in his hut, and soon Luke walks in, "Ah, Luke! To see you again is good, yes, hmm?"

Luke offered him a faint smile back and thoughts of his father cross his face. But then Luke watches as Master Yoda walks slowly around his hut, and Luke realizes just how much he has aged. Yoda notices Luke observing him.

"Hmm. That face you make? Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda question.

"No, of course not." Luke lies.

Yoda scoffs, "I do, yes, I do! Sick I have become, old an week," Yoda pauses and points a little green finger at Luke, "When nine hundered years old you reach, look this good you will not, hmm."

Yoda crossed the room slowly, and made quite an effort to climb up on his bed. If I had the ability, I would cry. The Jedi Master I always knew was strong and a great warrior. Now he is literally on his death bed. It is so sad that things have to change, so sad.

"Soon, will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have." Weaky, Yoda pulls the blanket over him. I want to help, but I know I will not be able to.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke pleads.

"Strong I am with the Force, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things," Yoda looks at Obi Wan, Qui Gon, and I, "The way of the Force."

"But I need your help! I've come back to complete my training."

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need." I hear the double meaning in his words.

"Then I am a Jedi." Look says in aw.

Yoda shakes his head, "Oh, not yet. One thing remains. Vader, you must confront Vader! Only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will."

Luke hesitates and stares at the ailing Yoda, "Master Yoda, is Darth Vader my father?"

"Mhmm rest I need. Yes. Rest."

"Yoda, I must know."

Yoda looks at me, and a sad smile crosses his face. He is asking my permission.

"Go ahead. He's been lied to all his life. He needs to know the truth now."

"Your father, he is. Told you, did he?"

"Yes."

"Unexpected this is and unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asks angrily.

Yoda looks sadly at Luke. Right now he sees Anakin, not Luke. And this worries him.

"Talk to him, Yoda. He'll calm down." I urge.

"No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him, that incomplete was your training. That not ready for the burden you were."

Luke's face softens, "I'm sorry."

Relief washes over Yoda's weak face, "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware: Anger, fear, aggression, the dark side they are. Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny." Breathing became difficult for Yoda. I want to look away. I am remembering my own death. How it felt to have my breathing lesson, and the world I know fade around me. But I keep my gaze on the scene. There is one thing left for Luke to know.

"Yoda, tell him, tell him about Leia. He needs to know. He is strong enough, it is time." I say.

Obi Wan gives me a bewildered look, "Are you sure?"

I nod firmly, "positive."

"Luke…Luke..Do not…do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor or..suffer..your father's fate, you will. Luke..when gone am I..the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke."

"Yoda, tell him. You can do it." I whisper.

Yoda closes his eyes, and gives Luke hope in his dying breath, just as I did, "There is…anoth..er..Sky..w…walker."

The great Jedi Master became one with the Force.

Luke stared at the empty bed with astonishment. Another loved one has left him. I can see pain on his face. He feels the same way I did before I did. Alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Luke get's ready to leave.

"Obi Wan, you need to talk to him. Look at his face, he's crushed. He might do something drastic if you don't talk to him." I advise.

"I can't do it, Artoo. I can't go on alone." Luke mutters.

"Yoda will always be with you." Obi Wan says soothingly.

"Obi-Wan!"

Luke nears Ben's spirit.

"Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told was true, from a certain point of view."

I remember the moment in which Darth Vader had risen to the surface.

"_LIAR!"_

"A certain point of view!"

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amaze how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."

"There is still good in him." Luke said firmly. I smile and stand behind my son. My hand rests on his shoulder. Obi Wan glances up at me, remembering my final words.

"He's more machine now than man," Obi Wan says to both of us, "Twisted and evil."

"I can't do it Ben."

"You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again."

"I can't kill my own father!"

"He can't kill his own father!" I repeat.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope."

My eyes narrow at Obi Wan. Why does he always have to be so negative?

"Yoda spoke of another."

"Tell him Obi Wan." I insist.

"The other spoke of is your twin sister."

"But I have no sister."

"To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

Realization crosses Luke's face, "Leia! Leia's my sister!"

"Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down Luke. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

Luke nods in agreement. He glances away, but by the time he glances back Obi Wan has already disappeared into the Force, hidden from Luke's vision.

The three of us watch Luke leave. When his spaceship is just a dot in the sky, Qui Gon finally speaks.

"Where's Yoda? And why hasn't he joined us yet?"


End file.
